<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'ange et le Joker by Rei_Pan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630917">L'ange et le Joker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Pan/pseuds/Rei_Pan'>Rei_Pan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Pan/pseuds/Rei_Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En quête d'une nouvelle planque suite à son évasion de l'asile d'Arkham, le Joker va rencontrer une jeune enfant dans un contexte des plus insolites... </p><p>- Joker version Ledger / post The Dark Knight -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. L'évasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction portant sur ce prodigieux personnage qu'est le Joker.</p><p>Je me base ici sur le Joker version Ledger et, dans l'idée, les événements de cette histoire commencent dans la période juste après The Dark Knight. </p><p>Je voulais dire aussi que je pense avoir puisé une partie de mon inspiration pour cette histoire-là dans une lecture que j'ai faite il y a de ça plusieurs années : il s'agit de la fanfic de HoistTheColours, intitulée Clockwork, et dont le début avait été traduit en français par Anger-lola sur Fanfiction.net - et que, bien évidemment, j'avais adoré.</p><p>Enfin, pour cette nouvelle fiction de ma part, comme dit dans le résumé : alors qu'il est à la recherche d'une nouvelle planque après son évasion d'Arkham, le Joker va tomber nez à nez avec une jeune enfant. C'est une étrange relation qui risque de se créer entre eux... </p><p>Je vous laisse découvrir, en espérant que cette lecture vous plaise !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La nuit d'un noir d'encre était parsemée d'étoiles dont la lueur paraissait bien timide au travers de la pollution lumineuse de Gotham. Le Joker s'était arrêté au creux d'une ruelle délabrée pour les contempler quelques instants, et aussi pour se laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il fallait dire qu'il avait couru de longues minutes, voire peut-être même une bonne heure – il avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps – parcourant la ville de long en large, se cachant de ruelles sombres en ruelles sombres. Il n'avait pas fait une seule pause depuis qu'il s'était évadé de l'asile d'Arkham un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.</p><p>Comme quoi, s'échapper de l'asile d'aliénés n'avait pas été si difficile que certains le prétendaient. Le Joker avait d'abord pris quelques mois de <em>vacances</em>, tranquillement coupé du reste du monde dans sa cellule d'isolement dans laquelle il était resté confiné les premiers temps. Il avait fini par être transféré dans l'aile contenant les autres détenus qualifiés de "dangereux". Le Joker en avait alors profité pour glaner quelques nouvelles du monde extérieur, d'abord en collant l'oreille contre la porte de sa nouvelle cellule, ce qui lui avait permis d'entendre des bribes de conversations ; et puis dans un second temps grâce aux <em>merveilleux </em>repas qu'il avait eu droit de prendre en collectivité.</p><p>Ce droit lui avait été octroyé après qu'il ait montré une attitude plus que favorable. Véritablement. Certes, au départ il s'était quelque peu moqué des membres du personnel qui souhaitaient le "prendre en charge", avait proféré quelques menaces de torture ou de mort douloureuse malicieusement voilées dans ses paroles... Il aurait peut-être pu s'amuser un peu à tourmenter les quelques autres êtres humain assez fous pour être mis en contact avec lui, mais... il avait dû s'abstenir. Et pourquoi ça, <em>hm </em>? Et bien encore et toujours pour la même cause à toutes ses joies et toutes ses peines : le Batman, <em>évidemment</em>.</p><p>Alors qu'il écoutait à la porte de sa cellule, il avait attrapé un bout de conversation entre deux membres du personnel qui, passant dans le couloir, discutaient de la disparition du chevalier noir. <em>Disparition !</em>  La curiosité du Joker avait été piquée à vif. Il avait ab-so-lu-ment fallu qu'il en sache plus.</p><p>Alors, il s'était décidé à jouer les prisonniers modèles. Pas d'attaques ni de menaces sur les membres du personnel. Pas de plaintes contre la qualité médiocre des repas qui lui étaient jetés à travers la fente de sa porte, ni contre l'odeur d'égout qui sortait de ses toilettes de fortune. Il avait même accepté de voir la psy, une jolie petite blondinette un peu naïve, et avait répondu à ses stupides questions. Oh bien sûr il avait répondu à sa façon, inventant des histoires farfelues et des mensonges convaincants pour épater la galerie. En tout cas il ne s'était pas révélé hostile, voire il s'était même montré <em>ouvert</em>... Alors, au bout de quelques mois, on lui avait ouvert la porte sur le petit bout de monde extérieur existant dans cet asile : les foutus timbrés qui peuplaient ses murs.</p><p>Cela avait été plus réjouissant que l'on pourrait le penser à première vue, car ça avait été là l'occasion pour le Joker, lors des deux demi-heures de repas par jour, d'interroger ses chers camarades de détention sur le <em>Batman</em>. Certains avaient même accès au journal, quel luxe ! Il était donc parti en quête d'informations. Oh ça n'avait pas toujours été une mince affaire : certains idiots lui avaient parfois raconté n'importe quoi, et il avait vite compris qu'il lui faudrait pouvoir lire les journaux pour savoir ce qui y était vraiment relaté. Certains de ses petits camarades avaient quelques tendances pernicieuses et il avait dû marchander pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : son dessert contre un article découpé, son papier toilette contre un autre...</p><p>Au final, le temps n'avait rien changé à l'affaire : apparemment le Batman avait <em>disparu </em>de la circulation. Après avoir endossé le meurtre du petit proc' Harvey Dent, l'homme chauve-souris n'avait plus montré le bout de son nez. Ni fait entendre le bruissement de ses ailes. Ni même n'avait fait de petite excursion en batmobile pour le plaisir de faire ronronner son bolide. Juste... <em>rien</em>. Rien du tout.</p><p>Le Joker s'était agacé de ce comportement puérile. Le petit Batou avait encore une fois joué le preux chevalier en endossant ce meurtre pour épargner la ville de scélérats ; et puis il s'était terré dans sa tanière tel un petit martyr incompris. Et il y restait. Presque comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien se passer d'assez <em>important </em>pour l'obliger à sortir de nouveau...</p><p>Le clown avait pris ça comme une insulte à sa personne. L'autre était-il assez <em>fou </em>pour croire que le fait qu'il soit bouclé à Arkham avait réduit sa dangerosité et son génie criminel ? C'était presque comme si le Batman croyait <em>vraiment </em>ne plus jamais avoir à patrouiller dans la crainte d'une nouvelle catastrophe.</p><p>Et bien soit.</p><p>Le Joker avait donc décidé de sortir de son trou et d'obliger cette chère chauve-souris à faire de même.</p><p>Oh ça n'avait pas été bien compliqué au final. Il s'était simplement armé de patience, de relations avec certains de ses camarades ayant eux-même des contacts, d'un peu de corruption ; ajoutez à cela une pincée de poudre et quelques étincelles... Et <em>bam </em>! Toute la partie ouest de l'asile avait sauté dans un joli feu d'artifice.</p><p>Une fois sorti de sa cellule, au milieu de ses comparses hurlant de joie et de démence, il avait décidé de rester quelque peu au milieu du spectacle, espérant apercevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre de la chauve-souris. Mais, là aussi, <em>rien</em>. Rien ne s'était produit.</p><p>Rien à part quelques membres du personnel poignardés, déchiquetés, quelques détenus plus ou moins matraqués et quelques policiers laissés au sol dans des flaques de sang. Rien d'inhabituel donc. Et rien d'aussi exaltant que l'arrivée du Batman...</p><p>Déçu de s'être ainsi fait poser un lapin par son némésis, le Joker s'était décidé à finalement quitter les lieux. Enfin, la balle qui lui avait traversé le bras l'avait hâté dans sa décision, pour sûr. Il ne s'était donc pas plus attardé à Arkham, se disant que si le Batman n'avait pas répondu à sa petite invitation à venir le voir, et bien tant pis. Le Bat' voulait du spectacle, du grandiose ? Il n'y avait que <em>l'apocalypse </em>qui le déciderait à sortir le bout de son nez ? Pas de problème. Notre clown se ferait une joie de la lui servir sur un grand plateau doré.</p><p>L'explosion à Arkham avait été produite de telle sorte qu'elle fasse s'effondrer une partie des canalisations, créant là un espace suffisant pour se faufiler et suivre le petit dédale qui finissait par aboutir jusqu'à la civilisation. Après avoir débouché en plein cœur du centre-ville, sortant d'une plaque d'égout, le Joker s'était habilement glissé de ruelle en ruelle, tapi dans l'ombre, traversant toute la ville sans qu'âmes qui vivent ne le repèrent.</p><p>Alors après tout cela, il avait bien mérité de prendre quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Après toutes ces péripéties il sentait la fatigue le gagner – fatigue en plus accentuée par le sang qu'il avait perdu suite à cette fichue balle qui avait cru bon de venir rencontrer son bras d'un peu trop près.</p><p>Il avait pris quelques instants pour regarder la plaie, ce qui lui avait permis de constater qu'il n'y avait là rien d'alarmant. La balle avait simplement frôlé sa chair et, même si cela était peu agréable et relativement sanguinolent, son bras n'avait pas été perforé ou, pire, la balle n'y était pas restée logé. Avec un bandage et du temps de cicatrisation, il serait à nouveau comme neuf.</p><p>Après l'inspection de sa blessure il s'était décidé à se remettre en route, toujours aussi discrètement. Il avait porté son choix de destination sur un endroit qu'il connaissait et où passer la nuit, voire même potentiellement quelques jours histoire de reprendre des forces et de s'organiser un peu. Un endroit désert où il pourrait avoir tout le calme qui lui était nécessaire avant de préparer la tempête à venir.</p><p>A force de marche, l'endroit qu'il avait en tête apparut finalement sous ses yeux. Il était à présent à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier miteux et délabré presque entièrement abandonné. L'immeuble qu'il visait l'était en tout cas. Il s'agissait d'un ancien hôtel peu luxueux où les braves citoyens de la ville venaient à l'époque louer des chambres pour passer quelques agréables moments en compagnie des prostituées d'un mac' du coin. Lorsque le type avait été arrêté, environ un an plus tôt, le propriétaire de l'hôtel était tombé avec lui. Depuis, l'endroit avait peu à peu été laissé à l'abandon, tout comme le reste du quartier qui devait peut-être se faire prochainement raser pour se voir être reconstruit à neuf.</p><p>Le Joker connaissait le bâtiment et savait que la porte d'entrée avait été condamnée, de même que la plupart des fenêtres. Mais dans l'arrière-cour se trouvait un petit passage menant à la cave, et la dernière fois qu'il y était passé il avait constaté que qu'elle n'était fermée que par un simple cadenas. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait bien dans le coin de quoi faire sauter le bout de ferraille pour pénétrer dans les lieux.</p><p>Mais, surprise, une fois arrivé dans la cour et devant la petite entrée de la cave, il constata que le cadenas n'était plus là. La voie était libre. Mais... si elle était libre pour lui, c'est qu'elle avait dû être libérée par quelqu'un avant lui.</p><p>L'homme passa sa main sur l'arme coincée dans le bas de son dos par l'élastique de son pantalon de détenu, d'un blanc sale parsemé de tâches de sang. Il avait volé le flingue un peu plus tôt, durant l'émeute, sur le cadavre d'un policier à qui il ne manquerait plus. Au passage il avait également croisé un de ses camardes de détention à terre, conscient mais trop amoché pour se relever ; le clown en avait donc profité pour lui subtiliser le couteau qu'il avait eu en main.</p><p>Un flingue et un couteau. C'était plus que suffisant que se débarrasser d'un éventuel squatteur dans le vieil immeuble. Un squatteur, voire deux... Mais peut-être pas beaucoup plus. Car tout de même, le Joker devait admettre qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme. Il faudrait donc qu'il se fasse discret en pénétrant dans l'immeuble et qu'il en inspecte absolument les moindres recoins.</p><p>Il ouvrit donc précautionneusement la petite double-porte incrustée dans le béton qui donnait sur la cave. Il laissa l'entrée ouverte pour pouvoir s'éclairer des quelques rayons de lune lui permettant de distinguer l'intérieur de la pièce. Il fit quelques pas et rencontra assez rapidement les escaliers menant aurez-de-chaussée. Il gravit les marches doucement, répartissant son poids du mieux possible pour ne pas faire grincer le bois sous ses pas. Une fois devant la porte en bois, il sortit son arme et pénétra lentement dans le hall du bâtiment.</p><p>Là aussi, l'obscurité régnait. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour que sa vue s'acclimate du mieux possible. Puis, peu à peu, il entreprit d'explorer les lieux. Il passait de pièce en pièce furtivement, prêt à rencontrer une éventuelle personne qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Mais, pour le moment, l'endroit était désert.</p><p>Il fit de même pour le premier étage, inspectant les chambres une à une, se déplaçant telle une ombre glissant dans la nuit. Mais là non plus il ne rencontra rien d'autre que de vieux meubles poussiéreux, des toiles d'araignées et de la moisissure.</p><p>Le deuxième étage était semblable au premier, à la différence près que les fenêtres n'y avaient pas été barrées par des planches en bois. Sûrement que la mairie n'avait pas voulu se ruiner en bouts de bois inutiles et avait jugé suffisant de barricader les ouvertures du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage. Le Joker y voyait donc un peu plus clair grâce aux rayons de lune qui passaient au travers des vitres ; mais, pour autant, il ne vit pas de trace d'être vivant à quelque endroit que ce soit.</p><p>Il ne restait donc plus que le troisième et dernier étage à inspecter.</p><p>Il savait qu'à l'époque c'était là que le proprio de l'hôtel habitait, préférant résider directement sur place pour percevoir ses petits loyers. Il y avait été invité une fois pour magouiller avec l'ancien proxénète, en compagnie du dit proprio qui lui avait servi un délicieux petit cognac. Dans ses souvenirs, l'appartement de l'étage était relativement grand et était même équipé d'une cuisine – ce qui n'était pas le cas des chambres situées dans les étages du dessous. L'appartement serait donc le lieu idéal pour que le Joker s'y établisse quelques temps ; il aurait de l'espace et même de quoi se faire la popote, que demander de mieux ?</p><p>Son arme toujours en main, bien qu'agitée de quelques tremblements du fait de sa blessure au bras, il la pointa bien droit devant lui. Car si squatteur il devait y avoir, ce serait sûrement là aussi qu'il aurait pensé trouver refuge.</p><p>Il gravit donc lentement le dernier escalier et arriva devant l'unique porte de l'étage, donnant sur le grand appartement. Le Joker s'arrêta quelques instants et écouta avec attention ; seul le silence lui répondit.</p><p>Alors, délicatement, il entreprit d'entrouvrir la porte. Celle-ci émit malgré tout un faible grincement, que le Joker stoppa d'un geste. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sur ses gardes, tout en inspectant l'intérieur des lieux du regard.</p><p>Depuis le pas de la porte il avait vue sur une partie du salon. Il n'y avait là rien d'extraordinaire, mais il fut interpellé par une faible lumière qu'il voyait émaner d'une autre porte au bout de la pièce. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un là dedans...</p><p>Il resserra la prise sur son arme en voyant que, justement, la porte du bout de la pièce s'entrouvrait peu à peu, laissant passer un peu plus de lumière dans le salon. Et là, dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait probablement à une chambre, il vit se découper une silhouette. Une toute petite silhouette.</p><p>Puis, dans la lueur de la lumière blafarde, se révélèrent à sa vue deux petits yeux noisettes teintés d'innocence et de surprise.</p><p>Une gosse...</p><p>Il y avait une foutue gosse dans l'appartement.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La petite silhouette se détacha peu à peu dans la lumière provenant de la chambre et s'avança de deux petits pas timides dans le salon. </p><p>La gamine était vraiment jeune. C'était une petite métisse à la peau hâlée, plutôt maigrichonne d'après ce que le Joker pouvait en voir. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt bleu clair et d'un jean dont la couleur faisaient ressortir sont teint ; elle avait une petite bouille aux joues bien pleines et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en deux petites couettes au-dessus de ses oreilles. Ses yeux, quant à eux, fixaient de leur couleur noisette teintée d'une lueur de surprise le nouveau venu resté sur le pas de la porte du salon.</p><p>Une gamine !</p><p>Le Joker eut un rire intérieur et rangea son arme dans l'élastique de son pantalon – tout en la laissant néanmoins à portée de main. Il ne souhaitait pas effrayer la gosse, préférant plutôt l'amadouer, mais bien sûr en restant sur ses gardes. Car après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas seule...</p><p>Alors, tout en restant sur le pas de la porte, il s'agenouilla lentement et lui fit un petit coucou de la main. La gamine sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de lui rendre son signe de main, toujours aussi timidement. Le Joker enchaîna avec un autre signe demain lui intimant de s'approcher de lui, et là aussi l'enfant hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement s'approcher doucement de l'homme, pas à pas. Une fois qu'elle eut traversé le salon, ils se trouvèrent l'un face à l'autre, chacun d'un côté de la porte d'entrée entrouverte, se détaillant du regard.</p><p>« Salut toi » lui dit alors le Joker en chuchotant.</p><p>La gamine se tortilla les mains, toujours hésitante.</p><p>« Comment tu t'appelles ? enchaîna le clown pour lancer la discussion.</p><p>- K-Kelly » répondit la gosse d'une toute petite voix.</p><p>Le Joker fit un sourire.</p><p>« <em>Coucou</em> Kelly, reprit-il d'une voix basse. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es toute seule ici ? »</p><p>Nouvelle hésitation, mais la petite finit par lui répondre en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.</p><p>« Y a ma maman.</p><p>- Juste vous deux ? »</p><p>Encore une réponse par hochement de tête, mais cette fois-ci ce fut de haut en bas dans une approbation silencieuse.</p><p>Bien. Seulement deux personnes dans l'appartement, dont une gamine. Le Joker pensa qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas avoir beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser d'elles. Ne souhaitant pas – du moins pas encore – effrayer la jeune enfant, il décida de jouer la carte de la politesse.</p><p>« Dis-moi <em>Kelly</em>, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »</p><p>La gosse hésita, se mordillant la lèvre. En réalité, ce n'était pas comme si sa réponse allait véritablement compter, le Joker allait entrer de toute façon. Mais s'il pouvait le faire discrètement sans faire hurler la gosse ce serait un peu plus agréable.</p><p>« Comme ça je pourrais dire bonjour à ta maman » rajouta-t-il pour essayer de convaincre le petit agneau de laisser le loup entrer dans la bergerie.</p><p>« Je-Je sais pas si j'ai l'droit, répondit Kelly en continuant à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Et maman... maman est malade. Y faut pas l'embêter. »</p><p>Une gamine et une mère malade. Un jeu d'enfant, pensa la Joker en passant la main sur le couteau dans sa poche – ce serait moins bruyant que le flingue pour se débarrasser des deux squatteuses.</p><p>« Ah bon ? répondit le Joker sur le ton de la surprise. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Moi, je suis docteur. Si ta maman a besoin d'être soignée, je peux l'aider. »</p><p>Les deux petits yeux noisette s'arrondirent à cette nouvelle, devenant un peu plus pétillants qu'auparavant. La jeune Kelly détailla alors son interlocuteur des pieds à la tête.</p><p>« C'est parce que t'es un docteur que t'es habillé tout en blanc ? » demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Le Joker jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements de l'asile tâchés de quelques éclaboussures de sang à certains endroits. Il avait en outre ramassé une veste de détenu avant de déguerpir, afin d'en faire un garrot pour le haut de son bras meurtri par la balle. Pas de doute, il avait un sacré style accoutré de la sorte.</p><p>« C'est pour ça oui, répondit le clown qui se sentait amusé par la situation. Alors ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »</p><p>La petite fille tourna son regard vers la chambre au fond du salon d'où émanait la lumière, puis posa ses yeux à nouveau sur le Joker tout en se tortillant les doigts et en se mordillant la lèvre... Et puis, lentement, elle hocha de nouveau la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle s'écarta de la porte d'entrée de quelques pas.</p><p>Alors, lentement, le Joker se redressa sur ses jambes et acheva d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée d'un geste de la main, puis la referma doucement derrière lui alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon.</p><p>La pièce était tout aussi miteuse que le reste de l'immeuble, bien qu'un peu moins poussiéreuse. Un vieux canapé rapiécé trônait en son centre, devant lequel se trouvait un meuble surmonté d'une petite télévision. L'autre partie de la pièce était composée d'une petite cuisine équipée et de quelques meubles de rangement. Au fond du salon se trouvaient trois portes, donnant sur deux chambres – dont celle allumée – et une salle de bain, si les souvenirs du clown étaient exacts.</p><p>La jeune enfant alla jusqu'à la porte d'où émanait la lumière et regarda derrière elle pour voir si le nouveau venu la suivait. Il pénétra donc dans la petite pièce à sa suite.</p><p>Il reconnut l'odeur immédiatement. Elle était légère, certes, mais il la connaissait par cœur.</p><p>Son regard se posa sur le lit éclairé par une petite lumière vacillante, sur lequel était allongée une jeune femme.</p><p>« Maman fait dodo » lui apprit la petite fille en chuchotant.</p><p>Le Joker s'approcha un peu plus. Il détailla la femme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur rouge et d'une jupe noire en faux cuir, ainsi que de plusieurs bracelets à ses poignets en guise de parure. Allongée sur le dos dans une position sereine, ses yeux maquillés étaient fermés. Au coin de sa bouche, quelques traces de vomissures étaient visibles.</p><p>Son regard se porta ensuite sur ce qu'il avait aperçu sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Une seringue, une cuillère à moitié brûlée, un briquet et un petit pochon de poudre brune. Le Joker regarda la gamine qui ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça par ces drôles d'objets.</p><p>La légère odeur dans la pièce lui avait déjà fourni la réponse mais, pour confirmer son hypothèse, le clown s'avança vers la jeune femme et posa deux de ses doigts dans son cou à la recherche d'un pouls.</p><p>Après quelques secondes, il se tourna à nouveau vers la gamine qui le scrutait toujours de ses petits yeux noisette.</p><p>« Petite, lui dit alors le Joker, ta maman n'est pas entrain de dormir. »</p><p>Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de finalement lâcher l'information.</p><p>« ...Elle est morte. »</p><p>Brisant le silence qui s'était installé suite à cette annonce, le Joker soupira. Il ne s'était juste absolument pas attendu à ça.</p><p>Il avait imaginé la mère prise d'effroi en voyant qui s'était introduit dans leur petit appartement, se mettre à hurler et essayer de se défendre alors que lui, il aurait sortit son couteau et l'aurait tailladée à mort sous les cris de la gosse. Il aurait fait en sorte qu'elle reste vivante suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle le voit écorcher sa gamine sous ses yeux, se débattant tel un petit chaton sortant ses griffes, mais qui aurait fini par succomber à ses blessures sous le regard brisé de sa mère.</p><p>Enfin, quelque chose de ce genre quoi.</p><p>Mais certainement pas <em>ça</em>.</p><p>A présent, il se retrouvait avec une stupide gamine et un cadavre sur les bras.</p><p>Le Joker ne voyait pas trente-six explications au décès de la jeune femme : elle avait fait une overdose, et ce assez récemment. Une légère odeur de mort flottait dans l'air mais, heureusement, la pièce n'était pas encore complètement empuantie. La femme devait donc être morte seulement quelques heures plus tôt.</p><p>Le clown se sentit las. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire d'un cadavre. Bordel, elle n'aurait pas pu rester en vie juste un petit moment de plus ? Histoire de se marrer un peu. Histoire qu'elle se fasse tuer dans un grand spectacle, de même que sa gamine.</p><p>D'ailleurs, en parlant de la gosse, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot. Elle continuait juste à le fixer du regard, clignant des yeux régulièrement. Le Joker claqua sa langue dans un signe d'agacement. Était-elle stupide ? Il venait de lui dire que sa mère était morte, il aurait imaginé qu'elle se mette à pleurer, à crier... Mais non. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec son petit air surpris.</p><p>En même temps pensa-t-il, elle était vraiment jeune. Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'était la mort ? Difficile à dire. Les enfants étaient parfois <em>tellement</em> ignorants...</p><p>« Dis-moi, <em>Kelly</em>, reprit le Joker en s'accroupissant à son niveau. Tu as quel âge ? »</p><p>L'enfant se remit enfin à bouger. Elle regarda sa main gauche et, de son index droit, toucha tous ses petits doigts un à un.</p><p>« Cinq ans ! » s'exclama-t-elle à la fin de son décompte.</p><p>Très jeune en effet. Peut-être trop pour comprendre ce que signifiait la situation.</p><p>« Tu sais ce que c'est, <em>la</em> <em>mort </em>? »</p><p>La petite fille baissa son regard et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.</p><p>« Euuuuh... » répondit-elle en fixant le sol.</p><p>Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel. <em>Tellement</em> ignorante...</p><p>« Ma mamie elle est morte, répondit enfin la gamine. Des monsieur l'ont mis dans une boîte, et la boîte dans un trou dans le sol. »</p><p>Bon, c'était un début, pensa le Joker.</p><p>« Est-ce que maman aussi elle doit aller dans une boîte ? »</p><p>Le Joker était du genre à se débarrasser de cadavres en les jetant à la flotte plutôt qu'en les mettant dans des cercueils, mais bon, il allait passer ce détail pour ne pas compliquer la discussion inutilement.</p><p>« Oui » répondit-il simplement.</p><p>La jeune Kelly regarda alors le corps de sa mère.</p><p>« Il faudrait réveiller maman pour lui demander si elle est d'accord. Je sais pas si elle a envie d'aller dans une boîte. »</p><p>Le Joker se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant vraiment très las. Las de la situation, las de cette discussion futile avec une gamine écervelée. Il avait besoin de repos. Et de s'occuper de sa plaie.</p><p>Mais une question vint à son esprit : que devait-il faire de la gamine ? La tuer lentement sous le regard horrifié de sa mère se vidant de son propre sang aurait été amusant, mais là... L'assassiner juste comme ça... Ça n'avait rien de très croustillant. Alors, que devait-il en faire ?</p><p>En fait, le Joker se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait juste rien à foutre. Cette gosse et sa mère n'étaient que deux moucherons – dont un crevé en plus – complètement insignifiants tant qu'ils ne venaient pas lui voler dans les oreilles où se poser dans son assiette. Avait-il envie de perdre du temps pour des moucherons ? Certainement pas.</p><p>Alors sans plus de cérémonie il se redressa, ignorant la gamine qui le regardait toujours, et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.</p><p>Une fois de retour dans le salon il se dirigea vers les deux autres portes dans le but de trouver la salle de bain. Il y pénétra et, même s'il n'espérait pas y trouver grand chose, il alluma la lumière de la pièce et en inspecta les placards. Il n'y trouva qu'une bouteille d'alcool à 70 degrés entamée, des vieux médicaments périmés et un gel douche à moitié vide. C'était déjà mieux que rien.</p><p>L'homme se saisit de la petite bouteille d'alcool à désinfecter et retourna dans le salon, allumant la lumière de la pièce au passage, et posa l'objet sur la table à manger. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre où la gamine n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, en direction de la petite valise qu'il avait vue posée sur le sol au pied de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit sous le regard de la gosse qu'il ignora superbement, et en sortit quelques vêtements. Le Joker huma un débardeur qui sentait le propre et décida que cela ferait l'affaire.</p><p>Il retourna ensuite dans le salon et s'installa à la table. Il remarqua que la gamine, curieuse, l'avait suivi dans la pièce mais il ne lui accorda aucune importance.</p><p>Le clown enleva le garrot de fortune qu'il avait noué autour de son bras meurtri par la balle un peu plus tôt dans sa soirée, puis déchira le débardeur propre en deux morceaux. Il imbiba le premier d'un peu d'alcool et l'appliqua sur sa plaie. Une légère douleur se propagea dans son bras à ce contact. Tant qu'à y être, il nettoya aussi sa peau tout autour de la plaie puis, une fois satisfait du résultat, jeta le premier morceau de tissu par terre et se saisit du second pour en faire un bandage tout neuf.</p><p>« Euuuuh... » entendit-il alors près de lui.</p><p>Agacé, le Joker tourna la tête vers la gamine qu'il avait vu bouger du coin de l'oeil sans y prêter attention. Celle-ci était revenue vers lui et tendait une petite boîte dans sa direction.</p><p>« Tiens, lui dit-elle, c'est pour ton bobo. »</p><p>Le clown regarda la boîte plus en détail et constata qu'ils'agissait d'une boîte de petits pansements ornés de jolis dessins colorés. Ô joie.</p><p>« Inutile » répondit-il en marmonnant, ce mot s'appliquant tout aussi bien aux pansements qu'à la gamine elle-même.</p><p>Kelly regarda sa boîte de pansements, s'interrogeant. Sa maman lui avait toujours dit d'en mettre un si elle se faisait un bobo. En plus ceux-là était très jolis, avec les petits nounours et les licornes qui étaient dessinés dessus... Tant pis, se dit-elle, si le monsieur n'en voulait elle irait simplement les remettre à leur place.</p><p>Le Joker se leva et s'étira de tout son long, un bâillement lui échappant. Il avait définitivement besoin de repos. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de la deuxième chambre lorsque la gamine l'interpella de nouveau.</p><p>« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement.</p><p>Le Joker lui lança un regard noir.</p><p>« Dormir » répondit-il tout de même.</p><p>Kelly tritura la petite boite qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.</p><p>« Et moi, demanda-t-elle, je fais quoi ? »</p><p>L'homme s'apprêtait à l'ignorer quand un ordre judicieux à donner lui traversa l'esprit.</p><p>« Ouvre la fenêtre de la chambre, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises odeurs. »</p><p>Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il ferma la porte de sa nouvelle chambre de fortune sur l'image du visage étonné de la petite fille.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. L'emballage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le Joker dut prendre quelques secondes de réflexion pour comprendre où il était. Il se rappela tour à tour de l'évasion d'Arkham, de sa marche dans Gotham, du vieil immeuble, de la gamine dans l'appartement et enfin du cadavre.</p><p>Il se passa une main sur le visage et se massa les tempes quelques instants ; les rayons du soleil passant au travers de la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre lui avaient momentanément irrité la rétine. Une fois les yeux à nouveau en face des trous, il prit la peine de faire quelques mouvements avec son bras meurtri. La douleur était toujours là mais restait supportable, rien de très alarmant.</p><p>Le clown se leva et passa devant une vieille armoire sur laquelle tenait encore un bout de miroir, et en s'y regardant il constata qu'il était toujours vêtu de ses magnifiques vêtements d'Arkham. Il faudrait qu'il essaye de se trouver de nouvelles fringues ; peut-être en restait-il quelque part dans le vieil hôtel..?</p><p>Décidé à partir en quête de vêtements, il sortit de la pièce et atterrit dans le salon. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y voir la gamine installée à table, un bol dans les mains et un paquet de céréales posé à côté d'elle. Elle lui fit un coucou de la main, geste auquel il ne répondit pas.</p><p>D'un regard, il remarqua que la porte de la première chambre était entrouverte. Il apercevait un bout de la mère-cadavre, dont il devrait d'ailleurs bientôt se débarrasser – l'odeur commençait à s'imprégner dans le reste de l'appartement, bien que la gosse ait ouvert la fenêtre comme il le lui avait recommandé la veille. Il nota qu'elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas réveillé non plus, suivant ses ordres à la lettre. « Brave petite esclave » pensa-t-il.</p><p>Et puis tout-à-coup son regard fut attiré par la gamine qui avait soudainement quitté sa place ; elle alla farfouiller dans un placard de la cuisine et en sortit un deuxième bol. Elle retourna ensuite à table et versa des céréales dans le nouveau récipient avant de le poser à côté d'elle.</p><p>« C'est pour toi » lui dit alors Kelly sur le ton de l'évidence.</p><p>Le Joker la regarda un temps comme s'il lui était poussée un troisième oreille sur le front, avant de se mettre à l'ignorer royalement. Il partit néanmoins en quête d'une nourriture légèrement plus comestible à se mettre sous la dent, et inspecta un premier placard. Une vieille boîte de conserve de haricots et un sachet de pâtes pratiquement vide. Maigre constat. Le second placard fut encore plus décevant : seuls quelques verres, bols et assiettes y étaient mal rangés, rien de plus. Le Joker claqua sa langue dans un signe d'agacement. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ces placards – et le frigo était complètement vide. Abandonnant sa quête, l'homme se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, la gamine sauta de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui.</p><p>« Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-elle avec, sembla-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.</p><p>Le Joker ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.</p><p>« Je peux venir ? » enchaîna-t-elle en voyant que l'homme avait presque refermé la porte derrière lui.</p><p>Il stoppa son geste un instant, laissant la porte entrouverte.</p><p>« Non.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? »</p><p>Le Joker lui jeta un regard noir. Ayant quelques idées en tête, il eut toutefois quelque chose à lui rétorquer.</p><p>« Va plutôt dire au revoir à ta maman, répondit-il.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? »</p><p>Il se fit la réflexion que, finalement, elle était bel et bien aussi agaçante qu'un moucheron qui viendrait siffler à son oreille. Si ça continuait, il finirait par l'écraser d'un claquement de main et point final.</p><p>« C'est parce qu'elle doit aller dans une boîte ?</p><p>- Voilà, c'est ça » répondit le Joker en claquant finalement la porte derrière lui.</p><p>Kelly se retrouva seule dans l'appartement. Elle se fit alors la réflexion que ce monsieur était quand même un peu bizarre...</p><p>Déjà sa tenue de docteur était étrange ; elle avait déjà vu des docteurs à l'hôpital être habillé tout en blanc, mais lui ses vêtements étaient beaucoup plus sales. Il ne devait vraiment pas être très propre. Ensuite, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait une drôle de tête, avec ses cheveux en pagaille et ses grandes traces sur ses joues ; Kelly ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop ce que c'était – peut-être que c'était encore de la saleté ? Mais ça n'y ressemblait pas vraiment... Elle aurait bien voulu lui poser la question, mais elle n'avait pas osé. D'ailleurs, il y aurait tout plein d'autres questions qu'elle aimerait lui poser : Pourquoi sa maman était morte ? Pourquoi il était venu ici ? Et puis, quel était son prénom à lui ?</p><p>Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander tout ça ce matin, le monsieur n'avait pas l'air très bavard. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aurait un peu mangé il serait de bonne humeur ? s'était-elle dit en lui servant les céréales. Mais il n'avait rien répondu... Kelly resta songeuse. Oui, vraiment, ce monsieur-là était assez étrange... Mais il ne semblait pas méchant pour autant. Peut-être, se dit-elle alors, que si elle faisait des efforts pour être gentille, il pourrait devenir son ami ?</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Le Joker descendit dans les étages. Il fouilla les différentes chambres une à une, à la recherche de vêtements d'homme qui pourraient traîner par là... et puis d'un rideau de douche aussi. Les vêtements seraient pour lui, tandis que le rideau de douche serait pour le cadavre : il était bien décidé à s'en débarrasser – ce ne serait pas très hygiénique de le garder dans l'appartement plus longtemps – et il ne pouvait pas le trimballer en l'état. Donc il l'emballerait d'abord, et puis... Il faudrait qu'il aille voler une voiture, ce serait le plus simple au final. Comme ça il pourrait simplement abandonner le corps dans un endroit suffisamment éloigné de cette zone de la ville pour que les flics ne viennent pas farfouiller dans le petit quartier où il avait décidé d'élire domicile.</p><p>Et puis, après ça, sûrement qu'il se débarrasserait de la gosse. Non pas qu'elle représentait une quelconque menace  – c'était à la limite une gêne, rien d'autre  – mais... C'était ce que la voie de la logique lui soufflait de faire. L'esprit du Joker se révolta alors : il n'était <em>franchement </em>pas du genre à écouter la voie de la logique. Alors.. Peut-être qu'il la laisserait en vie finalement ? La tuer serait <em>tellement </em>prévisible comme réaction ; non, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Néanmoins, pensa-t-il, si jamais une <em>bonne </em>occasion de la tuer, dans un contexte suffisamment intéressant, se présentait finalement à lui, là, il ne refuserait probablement pas de mettre fin à ses petits jours. A voir, donc. Chaque chose en son temps...</p><p>Après avoir mené ses fouilles pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, le clown remonta finalement dans l'appartement du dernier étage. Il avait trouvé lors de sa quête un vieux t-shirt troué par les mites et un jean trop grand, ce qui était déjà plus discret que sa tenue de l'asile – au pire, si jamais il se faisait voir de loin, il passerait probablement pour un clochard.</p><p>Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'appartement il jeta sur le sol du salon – d'où la gamine était absente, nota-t-il – le vieux rideau de douche qu'il avait également trouvé à l'étage du dessous, dans une salle de bain miteuse. Le Joker alla ensuite dans sa nouvelle chambre pour changer de tenue. Le t-shirt lui allait à peu près mais le pantalon était vraiment trop large ; il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir trouvé pendant son exploration plusieurs bouts de ficelle, ce qui lui permit de confectionner une ceinture de fortune réussissant à faire tenir le vêtement.</p><p>Une fois nouvellement accoutré, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour en sortir. Sauf qu'une fois la porte ouverte il ne put pas faire un pas de plus, car face à lui se trouvait la gamine qui, apparemment, avait attendu là derrière la porte. Est-ce qu'elle l'espionnait..?</p><p>« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda alors la petite créature en désignant du doigt le rideau de douche qu'il avait laissé choir sur le sol du salon.</p><p>« Ça ? répondit très simplement le Joker. Eh bien, c'est ce qui va nous servir à emballer ta maman.</p><p>- L'emballer ? demanda la petite fille, surprise.</p><p>- Hm-hm.</p><p>- Tu veux dire... comme un cadeau ?</p><p>- C'est <em>presque </em>ça.</p><p>- Mais..., enchaîna Kelly en se grattant la tête. Euh, elle doit pas aller dans une boîte ? »</p><p>Ne souhaitant se lancer dans de grandes discussions sans queue ni tête, l'homme ne répondit pas et s'approcha du grand morceau de plastique pour le déplier entièrement sur le sol. Une fois cela fait, il se rendit dans la première chambre où la jeune mère dormait pour l'éternité, et il s'approcha du corps. Il ne prit pas le temps de la regarder ; dans un réflexe, il fouilla d'abord les poches de son short : il y trouva un mouchoir usagé, un billet de cinquante dollars et quelques pièces de monnaie, et il enfourna le tout dans sa propre poche.</p><p>Ensuite, le Joker retourna la jeune femme sans vie sur le côté, afin de pouvoir la saisir par les aisselles. Le corps était froid, certes, mais plus très <em>frais </em>pour autant ; cela ne gêna pas l'homme qui avait déjà été habitué à bien pire comme manipulation. Il traîna ensuite le cadavre jusque dans le salon, où la gamine était toujours planté à côté du grand morceau de plastique. Elle le regarda arriver avec deux grands yeux ronds et observa avec attention ses moindres faits et gestes. Le clown allongea la jeune mère au milieu du rideau et commença à rabattre les bords autour du corps.</p><p>« Je peux le faire aussi ? » demanda la gosse.</p><p>Le Joker la dévisagea un instant avant de hocher la tête, curieux face à cette perspective.</p><p>Kelly s'agenouilla alors près de sa mère et de la grande toile en plastique, sous le regard de l'homme dont le visage était orné d'un sourire en coin. Il reprit ensuite ses gestes et Kelly les observa attentivement : il semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait, avec tout ces mouvements précis. Alors, lentement, Kelly l'imita un peu maladroitement.</p><p>« Je lui ai dit au revoir pendant que t'étais pas là... » lui apprit-elle d'un ton un peu vacillant alors qu'elle aidait à faire passer le plastique tout autour du corps de sa mère.</p><p>L'homme lui lança un drôle regard mais ne répondit toujours pas. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas très bavard... Assez rapidement, sa maman fut entièrement emballée – plutôt comme un bonbon que comme un cadeau, se fit-elle la réflexion envoyant l'homme attacher les deux extrémités du rideau avec des morceaux de ficelle. Il prit encore un peu plus de ficelle pour attacher le reste de l'emballage au niveau du buste, puis il se releva. Kelly fit alors de même, contemplant le résultat de leur très étrange collaboration.</p><p>« Ok » lâcha soudainement le Joker avant de se remettre en mouvement.</p><p>Il attrapa ensuite le paquet-cadavre par l'une des extrémités de l'emballage et commença et le tirer avec lui en direction de la porte.</p><p>Voyant ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, Kelly sentit les battements de son petit coeur s'emballer, et le malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes se manifesta dans des tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose, de dire quelque chose...</p><p>« Je- je peux venir ? »</p><p>Le clown releva la tête et lorsqu'il la regarda il constata qu'elle avait les yeux humides et la lèvre inférieure retroussée et agitée de légers tremblements.</p><p>« Non » répondit-il malgré ce petit regard de chien battu.</p><p>« Moi je veux venir avec toi, insista-t-elle.</p><p>- J'ai dit : non.</p><p>- Mais-mais c'est ma maman...! »</p><p>La jeune enfant se mit finalement à pleurer. C'était à prévoir, pensa le Joker en claquant sa langue, agacé. Mais <em>hors de question</em> qu'il accepte qu'elle l'accompagne : il avait foutrement envie d'avoir la paix.</p><p>Voyant que les pleurs de la gamine ne cessaient pas, il leva les yeux au ciel ; puis il eut une petite idée. Il s'approcha de la gosse et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. La petite fille se frotta alors les yeux pour tenter de sécher ses larmes et de le regarder d'une manière moins embuée. Le Joker mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un couteau, qu'il tint bien en évidence devant ses petits yeux arrondis.</p><p>« Ça, lui dit-il, c'est pour toi. »</p><p>Il attrapa l'une de ses petites mains et lui colla le manche du couteau au creux de la paume.</p><p>« Pour moi ? demanda Kelly entre deux sanglots, étonnée par ce drôle de cadeau.</p><p>- Oui, répondit l'homme. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »</p><p>Lentement, Kelly fit un non de la tête.</p><p>« Parce que moi, répondit le Joker, je vais aller m'occuper de ta <em>maman</em>. Et j'ai besoin que pendant ce temps où je ne suis pas là, toi... tu surveilles l'appartement. »</p><p>C'était certes une drôle d'idée, mais qui n'était toutefois pas dénuée d'intérêt - bien que le Joker eut un sérieux doute sur la capacité de la gamine à jouer les chiens de garde.</p><p>« Que... je surveille ? répéta-t-elle en reniflant.</p><p>- C'est ça. Toi, tu restes ici et tu gardes l'appartement. Si jamais tu entends un bruit bizarre ou si quelqu'un arrive, tu te caches. Et si on cherche à voler nos affaires ou bien à te faire du mal, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, hm ? »</p><p>A nouveau, l'enfant répondit non de la tête.</p><p>« Tu vois cette partie ? lui demanda le Joker en désignant la lame du couteau, amusé par l'évolution de la situation. Et bien, ça, tu le plantes d'un coup – il mima le geste – dans une jambe de la méchante personne. Et ensuite, si tu peux, tu lui plantes dans le cou – il désigna sa propre artère carotide en exemple – ou bien... tu t'enfuis en courant si tu n'as pas le choix. Mais, précisa-t-il, c'est quand même mieux de planter le couteau. »</p><p>Kelly regarda alors le couteau qui était dans sa main. C'était bizarre ce que le monsieur venait de lui dire là. Elle, elle ne s'était jamais servie d'un couteau autrement que pour couper sa nourriture. Une fois elle avait vu sa mamie en utiliser un pour ouvrir une enveloppe. Mais le planter dans la jambe ou dans le cou de quelqu'un... Ca non. En plus, ça devait faire vraiment très mal, imagina-t-elle.</p><p>« C'est d'accord ? » lui demanda le Joker.</p><p>Kelly sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête dans un signe d'approbation.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire si quelqu'un entre ici ? lui demanda-t-il de répéter pour être sûr que le message soit bien passé.</p><p>- Je-je me cache, répéta-t-elle lentement en essayant de se souvenir par cœur. Et puis... Je mets le couteau dans la jambe, eeet... dans le cou. Ou je m'enfuis. »</p><p>Le Joker fit un grand sourire.</p><p>« Brave petite » lui dit-il en se relevant.</p><p>Satisfait, le Joker retourna donc à son cadavre emballé ; il s'en empara fermement et franchit finalement la porte d'entrée tout en le traînant à ses côtés.</p><p>« A tout à l'heure, <em>Kelly </em>! » lança-t-il gaiement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.</p><p>A présent seule dans l'appartement, la jeune Kelly fixa la porte qui venait de se refermer, d'un petit air mi-triste mi-inquiet.</p><p>« ...A tout à l'heure » lâcha-t-elle finalement à voix basse, alors que des larmes envahissaient à nouveau ses yeux et qu'elle se cramponnait désespérément au couteau qui venait de lui être offert.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maquillage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Joker, au volant de sa nouvelle voiture de fortune, roulait non pas à folle allure comme on pourrait aisément l'imaginer, mais à une vitesse respectant parfaitement la limitation imposée. Certes il était un peu pressé de rentrer au fond de sa nouvelle tanière et s'ennuyait de rouler d'une manière aussi respectueuse des règles, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne le risque d'attirer l'attention pour un stupide excès de vitesse. Pour le moment, il souhaitait rester discret - pour le moment seulement.</p><p>A vrai dire, s'il lui tardait de rentrer, c'était notamment parce que sa petite excursion dans le monde extérieur lui avait pris plus de temps et d'énergie que ce qu'il avait imaginé.</p><p>D'abord, il avait dû traîner le paquet-cadavre dans la cave du vieil immeuble. Ensuite il avait dû faire un peu de chemin à pied, tout en évitant les grandes axes de passage et les quelques piétons présents autour de sa trajectoire. Il avait réussi à les esquiver, néanmoins il était sûr que certains l'avaient tout de même entraperçu. Heureusement, avec son accoutrement actuel, ses cheveux ayant perdu leur magnifique teinture et sans maquillage, il n'était pas aussi reconnaissable qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses cicatrices pouvaient néanmoins facilement le trahir ; il faisait donc en sorte de ne pas trop s'approcher d'autrui et marchait tête baissée, courbé, un peu comme s'il était particulièrement renfrogné ou bien souffrait de problèmes de dos.</p><p>Après ce slalom entre les ruelles et les piétons – qui lui avait fait perdre un certain temps déjà – il avait finalement pu trouver une voiture assez facile à dérober : une vieille Ford dans un petit parking désert, dont la sécurité avait été facilement contournable. Puis, à bord de la voiture, il était revenu jusqu'au vieil hôtel et était retourné dans la cave pour se saisir du corps avant de le charger dans le coffre. Le Joker avait ensuite conduit une vingtaine de minutes avant de trouver une ruelle dans un endroit suffisamment éloigné, et également accessible pour faire une jolie marche arrière. Laissant le moteur allumé, il avait rapidement déposé le corps emballé dans une benne à ordure et avait tout de suite repris sa route.</p><p>Au revoir, maman de Kelly. Et bonne putréfaction !</p><p>Au passage, il avait attrapé dans la benne un journal qui traînait là. Un article avait attiré son attention, relatant un braquage et un règlement de comptes dans l'un des clubs de la ville. Un de <em>ses </em>clubs. Il devrait prochainement se pencher sur la question...</p><p>Avant de rentrer dans le vieil appartement de l'hôtel miteux, le clown avait décidé de faire un détour par un bidonville à l'extrémité de la ville, non pas pour faire d'agréables rencontres mais dans l'optique de piquer quelques fringues qu'il savait qu'il trouverait facilement sur de nombreux étendoirs de fortune.</p><p>Une fois son larcin effectué et les quelques vêtements volés jetés pêle-mêle dans le coffre de sa nouvelle voiture, il reprit la route vers le vieil immeuble.</p><p>Il abandonna la voiture à quelques pâtés de maison du vieil hôtel - il n'allait tout de même pas laisser un objet volé juste devant sa planque - et préféra terminer son chemin à pieds, toujours en se faisant le plus discret possible. A choisir, il aurait préféré sortir de nuit plutôt qu'au beau milieu de la journée, c'est sûr ; mais l'état du cadavre l'avait motivé à se dépêcher de s'en débarrasser.</p><p>Après avoir effectué un nouveau parcours à travers de vieilles ruelles délabrées encore moins fréquentées que les trottoirs du quartier, il arriva finalement jusqu'à son nouveau domicile. Ayant bien vérifié de ne pas avoir été suivi, il passa ensuite dans la petite cour pour rejoindre la cave dont il referma l'accès. Puis il pénétra dans l'obscurité de l'immeuble et gravit un à un les trois étages. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement il y entra tranquillement.</p><p>Le Joker eut l'impression que quelque chose clochait sans pour autant savoir quoi exactement. Il réfléchit donc et regarda autour de lui. Puis la lumière se fit : la gamine ! Inconsciemment, il s'était attendu à la trouver au milieu de la pièce, lui piaillant dans les oreilles dès son arrivée ; cependant le salon était désert. Intrigué, il regarda plus en détail autour de lui, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit de suspect. C'est alors que la porte d'un des placards de la cuisine s'ouvrit doucement, et la gamine en sortit un peu fastidieusement, se dandinant à quatre pattes, avant de se remettre debout.</p><p>« J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit ! » déclara fièrement Kelly en sortant de sa cachette.</p><p>Le Joker eut un sourire en coin en remarquant qu'elle avait le couteau qu'il lui avait offert un peu plus tôt à la main. Il trouvait la situation particulièrement intéressante : c'était <em>fou</em> à quel point un enfant pouvait être manipulable. Peut-être, se dit-il alors... Peut-être, qu'après tout, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose à en faire...</p><p>Kelly baissa le regard et se tortilla les doigts avant d'oser poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.</p><p>« Alors... t'as mis maman dans une boîte ? »</p><p>Le Joker haussa un sourcil.</p><p>« Bien sûr » mentit-il sans aucun scrupule.</p><p>Kelly ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle était contente ou non de savoir que sa maman était dans une boîte. Evidemment elle aurait préféré qu'elle soit auprès d'elle, mais elle avait compris que ce n'était plus possible car elle ne se réveillerait pas. Alors, à choisir, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle soit dans une jolie boîte..?</p><p>Ne souhaitant pas avoir plus que conversation que cela, le Joker marcha directement jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa choir. D'un geste, il se mit en position allongée puis ferma les yeux. Il sentait la fatigue dans chacune des fibres de son corps. Il avait beaucoup bougé durant cette journée, alors qu'il avait perdu une quantité de sang importante il y avait de cela assez peu de temps. Il lui faudrait encore du repos avant d'être totalement remis. Du repos... et de la nourriture.</p><p>Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. De la bouffe ! C'était ça qu'il aurait dû prendre en chemin. Quitte à braquer une petite épicerie, ou une boucherie... Oui, une boucherie, ça aurait été parfait. Il avait une <em>folle </em>envie de viande. Merde. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'envie – ni la force, devait-il s'avouer – de sortir à nouveau. Pourtant il ne pourrait pas passer les prochains jours à se nourrir uniquement de vieilles céréales desséchées...</p><p>Il tourna alors son regard vers la gamine qui, constata-t-il, s'était assise en tailleur à côté du canapé et le regardait fixement. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre utile un peu ?</p><p>« Dis-moi, Kelly... commença le clown sur un ton désinvolte. Tu connais un peu le quartier ?</p><p>- Euh, répondit-elle un peu incertaine. Un peu. Parfois avec maman on fait des balades. »</p><p>Le Joker cibla un peu plus sa prochaine question.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a une boucherie quelque part ? demanda-t-il alors que son estomac approuvait l'idée. Ou bien un supermarché ?</p><p>- Euuh, hésita de nouveau Kelly. Y a un magasin pour les courses, répondit-elle finalement. C'est en bas de la rue, à ... » </p><p>Elle hésita. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'on appelait la droite, ou bien la gauche ? </p><p>« ... par là » acheva-t-elle de répondre en agitant sa main gauche, pointant la direction imaginaire.</p><p>Le Joker sourit et reprit lentement une position assise sur le canapé.</p><p>« Bien. Kelly, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose d'important. Tu serais d'accord de me rendre service, pas vrai ? »</p><p>Kelly hocha la tête, fière que le monsieur s'intéresse à elle et puisse lui confier quelque <em>d'important</em>. Entre-temps l'homme s'était souvenu du billet de cinquante dollars qu'il avait trouvé sur le corps de la mère de Kelly avant de procéder à l'emballage. Il mit la main à sa poche et en sortit le dit billet.</p><p>« J'ai besoin que tu ailles au magasin et qu'avec ça, dit-il en agitant le billet sous son nez, tu achètes de la nourriture, ok ? »</p><p>La petite fille hésita. Elle n'avait jamais fait les courses toute seule ; c'était toujours sa maman qui s'en occupait, elle elle n'avait toujours été là que pour l'accompagner, rien de plus.</p><p>« Kelly, insista le Joker, c'est important. »</p><p>Kelly ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser et prendre le risque de décevoir le monsieur.</p><p>« Bien, reprit le Joker. Prends ça et mets-le dans ta poche. »</p><p>Kelly se saisit du billet de cinquante dollars qui était tendu vers elle et le glissa dans la petite poche de son pantalon.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu as une feuille et un stylo ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.</p><p>- Oui ! s'exclama Kelly avec joie. Et j'ai aussi des jolis crayons de couleur ! ajouta-t-elle naïvement.</p><p>- Amène-moi ça. »</p><p>Kely s'empressa de se relever et se dirigea vers son petit sac à dos qu'elle amena près du canapé. De ses petits doigts elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair et en sortit un petit cahier ainsi qu'une trousse contenant quelques stylos et crayons colorés. Elle les tendit en direction de l'homme.</p><p>Une fois ces nouveaux outils en main, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire un début de liste de courses, une question vint à l'esprit du Joker.</p><p>« Kelly... est-ce que tu sais lire ? »</p><p>La petite fille répondit d'un non de la tête.</p><p>L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. C'était trop demander à une gamine de cet âge de savoir lire ? Apparemment oui. Comment allait-il faire pour établir une liste de choses à acheter alors, hm ? Il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa mémoire, à cet âge-là elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de capacités qu'un poisson rouge... C'est alors que son regard tomba sur les fameux crayons de couleur.</p><p>« Et... est-ce que tu sais dessiner ?</p><p>- Oui ! répondit Kelly toujours aussi joyeuse. Je sais faire de trèèès jolis dessins. »</p><p>Le Joker déchira alors une page dans le cahier et la lui tendit en même temps que la trousse remplie de crayons.</p><p>« Prends ça, lui dit-il alors. Tu vas dessiner sur ce papier tout ce qu'il faudra que tu achètes.</p><p>- Ok ! » s'exclama Kelly qui était ravie de se prêter au jeu.</p><p>Le Joker réfléchit donc tranquillement à sa petites liste de courses.</p><p>« Pour commencer, il faut de la viande. Des steaks. Tu peux dessiner des steaks ? »</p><p>Kelly fut un peu surprise : c'était un genre de dessin qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait jusque là. Elle repensa alors aux morceaux de viande que sa grand-mère avait eu l'habitude de lui faire cuire pour les repas du dimanche midi. Il lui semblait que c'était ça, des steaks.</p><p>Kelly prit donc un crayon rouge et commença à dessiner un rond de cette couleur, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était à ça que ça ressemblait en sortant de l'emballage.</p><p>« Ca y est ! dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut fière de son dessin.</p><p>- Il en faut plusieurs. Disons... quatre. Tu sais compter jusqu'à quatre ?</p><p>- Hm hm » affirma-t-elle alors qu'elle recopiait son petit dessin pour en faire trois autres identiques.</p><p>« Ensuite, reprit le Joker il faut... »</p><p>Que prendre avec la viande ? Quelque chose de consistant. Et quelque chose que la gamine connaisse.</p><p>« ... Des pâtes. Tu peux dessiner un paquet de pâtes ? »</p><p>Kelly hésita à nouveau. Ca non plus, elle n'en avait jamais dessiné. C'étaient vraiment des dessins bizarres qu'il lui demandait...</p><p>« Prends le paquet qu'il y a dans le placard, lui dit-il en voyant son air perdu, ça te servira de modèle. »</p><p>Kelly hocha la tête et partit prendre le vieux paquet de pâtes dans le placard de la cuisine. Elle revint ensuite à sa place et s'appliqua à le dessiner le plus fidèlement possible. Au bout de quelques minutes elle fut plutôt satisfaite du résultat.</p><p>« C'est bon ! s'exclama-t-elle toujours joyeusement.</p><p>- Bien, répondit le Joker sans lui prêter plus d'attention que ça. Ensuite... Ah, il faudra que tu achètes une palette de maquillage. Tu sais, détailla-t-il en voyant son air surpris, comme pour se maquiller à Halloween. »</p><p>La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Kelly.</p><p>« On va se maquiller ? demanda-t-elle alors, toute excitée à cette idée.</p><p>- Dessine » ordonna le Joker pour toute réponse.</p><p>Kelly prit donc de nouveaux crayons de couleur pour dessiner ce nouvel élément.</p><p>« Comme couleur de maquillage, précisa l'homme, il faudra du noir, du blanc et du rouge.</p><p>- Ok » répondit la fillette.</p><p>Elle fit plusieurs petits cercles des ces couleurs-là sur son dessin.</p><p>« Voilà !</p><p>- Bien. Et... Je pense que c'est tout. Achète-toi un truc si tu veux ».</p><p>Kelly réfléchit alors un instant.</p><p>« ...Des Frosties ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors avant de dessiner un rectangle au milieu duquel elle répliqua un tête de tigre aux traits grossiers, emblème de sa marque de céréales préférée.</p><p>Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle regarda l'homme quelques instants.</p><p>« Allez, vas-y » lui dit-il au bout de quelques secondes d'immobilisme. Elle n'allait tout de même pas continuer à le fixer comme ça toute la journée, non ?</p><p>« Ah bon ? répondit Kelly qui trouvait cela un peu rapide.</p><p>- Oui, répondit le Joker d'un ton las. C'était le but de la manoeuvre » dit-il en désignant du regard le bout de papier qu'elle avait dans les mains.</p><p>Même si elle hésita encore un peu, Kelly se releva. A vrai dire, elle avait un peu peur. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses toute seule. Mais c'était <em>important</em>, se répéta-t-elle intérieurement. Le monsieur l'avait bien dit. Il comptait sur elle.</p><p>Alors elle attrapa son petit sac à dos, enfourna le papier sur lequel figuraient ses dessins et regarda l'homme une dernière fois. Celui-ci s'était rallongé sur le canapé et avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il s'était endormi.</p><p>En réalité le Joker n'était nullement endormi ; il n'avait juste plus envie d'une quelconque interaction avec la gamine. Il espérait que celle-ci se révélerait utile et remplirait bien sa mission ; mais pour autant il ne fallait pas trop y compter : elle était tout de même bien jeune et peu dégourdie. Au mieux elle lui ramènerait de quoi re-constituer ses forces, et au pire... quoi, elle se perdrait en route peut-être ? Ce qui n'était pas si terrible que ça, se dit-il. Cela lui ferait des vacances.</p><p>Alors que le Joker se laissait porter par ses pensées, Kelly se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, essayant de s'armer de courage avant de sortir. Elle actionna la poignée et se retourna avant de partir.</p><p>« A tout à l'heure » dit-elle timidement à l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé.</p><p>Le Joker entrouvrit un œil et vit la gamine s'apprêter à quitter l'appartement. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle, il releva un détail futile : sur le sac à dos rose de la petite fille étaient dessinées deux grandes ailes d'ange, d'un blanc d'une pureté qui, lui sembla-t-il, ne demandait qu'à être sali.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly faisait la queue à la caisse de la supérette dans laquelle elle était allée. Au départ, en sortant du vieil immeuble, elle avait hésité quelques instants sur le chemin à prendre ; puis elle s'était rappelée l'itinéraire qu'elle empruntait habituellement avec sa mère et s'était ensuite engagée sur le chemin, seule, arpentant les trois rues qui la séparaient du magasin. Elle avait été particulièrement fière d'elle en constatant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de route, puis était entrée d'un pas décidé dans le magasin, se concentrant sur sa liste d'achats pour ne surtout rien oublier.</p><p>Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire de tout trouver, mais Kelly pensait avoir réussi. Elle avait surtout perdu du temps à chercher la palette de maquillage, mais l'avait finalement trouvée dans le petit rayon pour enfants au milieu de quelques jouets. Elle aurait bien aimé en prendre un d'ailleurs, mais cela ne faisait pas partie de sa liste de courses alors elle s'était abstenue. Kelly s'était consolée en se disant que ce n'était déjà pas si mal d'avoir une jolie palette de maquillage ; elle et <em>lui</em> pourraient déjà bien s'amuser avec ça sûrement.</p><p>La personne qui était devant elle rangea son portefeuille dans son sac à main puis salua la caissière avant de partir, laissant le champ libre à Kelly. Puisque c'était enfin son tour, elle s'approcha du petit comptoir et sortit précautionneusement un à un les achats qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac à dos pour les transporter. Alors qu'elle alignait les articles, la caissière lui lança un joyeux « Bonjour ! » qui la surprit. Elle releva ses yeux vers la jeune femme qui portait la tenue du magasin, et lui adressa un petit « Bonjour » timide en retour. Il lui sembla qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelques fois.</p><p>« Tu es toute seule aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda la caissière.</p><p>Kelly resta concentrée sur les achats qu'elle sortait de son sac et répondit un vague « hm hm » pour toute réponse. Une fois tous les articles posés sur le comptoir, la caissière commença à les scanner avec sa drôle de machine.</p><p>« Ta maman n'est pas avec toi ? »</p><p>Kelly releva à nouveau son regard vers la caissière. Elle était drôlement curieuse celle-là. Elle prit tout de même la peine de lui répondre « non » d'un signe de tête.</p><p>« Et comment ça se fait ça ? »</p><p>La petite fille hésita, se remémorant ce que le monsieur lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière elle, il l'avait interpellée une dernière fois.</p><p>« <em>Hé, petite !</em> »</p><p>Kelly s'était retournée dans l'embrasure de la porte.</p><p>«<em> Personne ne doit savoir qu'on est ici, d'accord ? Si on te pose des questions, il faudra mentir.</em></p><p>- <em>Mentir ?</em> avait répondu Kelly estomaquée face à cette consigne. <em>Mais... c'est pas bien de mentir !</em> »</p><p>L'homme avait rit à sa réponse.</p><p><em>« Mentir, c'est nécessaire pour survivre » </em>lui avait-il rétorqué.</p><p>Kelly n'avait pas vraiment bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le questionner car il avait enchaîné sur une dernière consigne.</p><p>« <em>Oh, et quand tu rentreras, assure-toi que tu n'es pas suivie par qui que ce soit, ok ?</em> »</p><p>Ce qu'elle avait trouvé un peu bizarre également, mais à quoi elle avait répondu d'un signe de tête affirmatif.</p><p>« <em>Bien. File maintenant.</em> »</p><p>Et elle s'était exécutée, prenant la route pour accomplir sa mission.</p><p>Alors à présent, Kelly était face à cette caissière curieuse et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Si elle lui disait que sa maman était dans une boîte, elle poserait sûrement encore plus de questions. Si elle disait qu'elle faisait les courses pour un monsieur, là aussi elle poserait probablement plein de questions. Zut, ce n'était vraiment pas facile comme situation !</p><p>Voyant que la caissière attendait toujours une réponse, Kelly décida donc de mentir un peu mais pas trop.</p><p>« Ma maman elle est malade. »</p><p>Voilà. En plus, ce n'était pas complètement faux. C'était même plutôt vrai, sa maman n'allait pas très bien dernièrement. Elle était même malade au point d'en être "morte", alors bon...</p><p>« Oh, j'espère qu'elle va aller mieux ! » répondit la caissière sur un ton compatissant.</p><p>Kelly décida de ne pas répondre pour ne pas mentir plus. Elle n'était pas convaincue que sa maman puisse aller mieux un jour...</p><p>« Elle a vu un médecin j'espère ? »</p><p>Cette dame n'arrêtait donc jamais de parler ?</p><p>« 'Y a un docteur qu'est venu la voir » répondit tout de même la petite fille.</p><p>Ça aussi c'était vrai, se félicita Kelly intérieurement. Le monsieur était venu avec ses habits blancs de médecin et était allé voir sa maman. Mais bon, il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose pour la soigner...</p><p>« Ah tant mieux alors ! »</p><p>Là aussi Kelly décida de ne pas répondre ; puis la caissière changea brutalement de sujet.</p><p>« Voilà, ça fera 26 dollars et 93 cents » clama-t-elle joyeusement.</p><p>Kelly, contente que cette désagréable discussion soit terminée, sortit le billet que le monsieur lui avait donné et qu'elle avait rangé dans sa petit poche – il était juste à côté de son nouveau couteau qu'elle gardait précieusement avec elle – et le donna à la caissière qui la remercia avant d'ouvrir sa caisse enregistreuse dans un « ding ! » sonore.</p><p>« Je vais te rendre 23 dollars et 7 centimes, d'accord ? »</p><p>Kelly hocha la tête. En réalité elle était bien obligée de lui faire confiance puisqu'elle ne savait pas très bien compter l'argent. La petite fille tendit la main vers celle de la caissière qui lui rendit un autre billet et plusieurs pièces de tailles et couleurs différentes. Kelly les regarda un instant et s'amusa du bruit qu'elles firent lorsqu'elle les glissa dans sa poche. Elle prit ensuite le temps de remettre les achats dans son sac à dos, sous le regard de la caissière qui lui avait proposé de l'aide, ce que Kelly avait poliment décliné. Elle avait juste envie qu'on lui fiche la paix et de rentrer tranquillement chez elle auprès du monsieur.</p><p>Alors qu'elle allait quitter le magasin, la caissière lui adressa encore la parole.</p><p>« Au revoir, et passe mon bonjour à ta maman, d'accord ? »</p><p>Kelly répondit d'un simple au revoir de la main avant d'ouvrir la porte du magasin pour s'engouffrer vers l'extérieur, soulagée de se sortir de cette situation. Mais, en y repensant, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie : Kelly se félicita d'avoir réussi à tout acheter, et aussi de n'avoir pas menti tant que ça au final. A présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer – en s'assurant de « ne pas être suivie », se rappela-t-elle – et elle pourrait montrer au monsieur, qui sera sûrement très fier d'elle, qu'elle avait bien fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly toqua joyeusement à la porte de l'appartement en chantonnant « C'est moiii ! » avant de pénétrer dans le salon en sautillant. Elle aperçut le monsieur qui était toujours allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Sûrement était-il en train de dormir, pensa-t-elle, et elle prit la peine de refermer la porte le plus silencieusement possible.</p><p>« Alors ? »</p><p>Kelly sursauta et se retourna vers l'homme. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, pourtant c'était bien lui qui venait de parler.</p><p>« J'ai tout bien acheté » répondit-elle fièrement.</p><p>L'homme ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa en position assise. Il tourna son regard vers elle puis d'un geste de la main lui fit signe de s'approcher.</p><p>Kelly fit quelques pas vers le canapé puis s'assit par terre, posant son petit sac à dos devant elle pour sortir un à un ses achats sous le regard curieux de l'homme.</p><p>Le Joker contempla la scène avec amusement. Comme quoi, la gamine ne s'était pas perdue ni ne s'était faite kidnappée en chemin. Elle était de retour, devant lui, étalant fièrement ses victuailles.</p><p>Lorsqu'il vit le paquet de pâtes et les steaks, son estomac fut ravi.</p><p>« Va faire cuire les pâtes Kelly » ordonna-t-il alors.</p><p>Celle-ci le regarda avec ses petits yeux surpris.</p><p>« Euuh... Je sais pas trop bien comment on fait » lui répondit-elle d'un ton un peu gêné.</p><p>Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« ...Je te montre, et ensuite tu feras toute seule. »</p><p>Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre du temps à faire la popote tous les jours, et puis quoi encore.</p><p>L'homme attrapa donc le paquet de pâtes et les steaks puis partit dans la cuisine, suivi de la petite fille. Il ouvrit ensuite un placard pour en sortir une poêle et une casserole, avant de faire couler de l'eau dans cette dernière. Il alluma l'une des plaques de cuisson électriques sous le regard admiratif de la gamine, puis y installa la casserole d'eau.</p><p>« Maintenant tu surveilles, et lorsqu'il y a des bulles tu mets les pâtes dedans.</p><p>- Ok ! » répondit Kelly qui était ravie de se voir confier une nouvelle mission.</p><p>Il laissa donc la gamine dans la partie cuisine et revint près du canapé. Son regard se posa sur les différents achats puis il se saisit de ce qu'il cherchait du regard : la palette de maquillage. Ce n'était certes pas de la grande qualité mais cela ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.</p><p>L'homme se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain et se positionna face au miroir avant d'appliquer avec des gestes experts les différentes couleurs qui faisaient partie de son identité. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait presque fini de se refaire une beauté, il entendit la petite voix de la gamine qui s'extasiait depuis la pièce adjacente.</p><p>« Viens voir ! Viiite ! Y a des bulles ! »</p><p>Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida de ne pas se précipiter en apprenant cette palpitante nouvelle. Il prit le temps d'appliquer la dernière touche finale : le rouge suivant le tracé de ses lèvres et de ses rugueuse cicatrices. Une fois terminé, le Joker sortit dans la pièce et retourna en direction de la gamine. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui apparemment pour lui dire quelque chose, mais elle resta bouche bée en le voyant. Il l'ignora et s'approcha de l'eau en ébullition.</p><p>Il adressa un regard en entendant que la gamine, habituellement bavarde, ne faisait aucun commentaire. En fait celle-ci avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Le Joker espéra un instant que c'était d'effroi, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen pour elle de contenir un rire.</p><p>« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.</p><p>La gamine était-elle en train de se payer sa tête ?</p><p>Kelly laissa échapper un gloussement et enleva ses mains de son visage.</p><p>« Bah pourquoi t'es maquillé comme un clown ? »</p><p>Il se pencha lentement vers elle pour chuchoter tout près de son visage.</p><p>« ...C'est pour faire rire les petits enfants. »</p><p>Comme si cette dernière phrase avait été une invitation, Kelly pouffa de rire de plus belle.</p><p>Le Joker se redressa et reporta son attention sur quelque chose de bien plus important à ses yeux : les deux steaks qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorés. Il fit chauffer la poêle et les jeta dedans.</p><p>« Et maintenant tu surveilles qu'ils ne crament pas » ordonna-t-il à la gamine.</p><p>Il retourna en direction du canapé mais eut la surprise d'être suivi.</p><p>« Quoi <em>encore</em> ? » demanda-t-il à Kelly qui le regardait avec des grands yeux remplis d'envie.</p><p>Celle-ci hésita avant de formuler timidement sa demande.</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux me maquiller moi aussi ? »</p><p>Le Joker haussa un sourcil.</p><p>Quelle drôle de gamine, se dit-il alors. Mais après tout...</p><p>« Pourquoi pas » lâcha-t-il sans enthousiasme.</p><p>Kelly cria un « Youpi ! » plein de joie, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain chercher la petite palette de maquillage. Elle revint près du canapé et s'assit par terre, la palette devant elle.</p><p>« Je vais faire comme toi ! » décréta-t-elle alors qu'elle allait tremper ses petits doigts dans le maquillage.</p><p>Le Joker lui arracha la palette juste sous son nez.</p><p>« Hors de question » répondit-il.</p><p>Kelly le regarda avec curiosité.</p><p>« C'est pas bien de copier » lui dit-il en agitant un index réprobateur.</p><p>Kelly baissa le regard, déçue.</p><p>Le Joker hésita un instant, se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de l'occasion de se divertir quelques minutes en attendant le repas.</p><p>« Assieds-toi » lui dit-il en désignant le canapé.</p><p>Kelly s'exécuta et le Joker s'assit près d'elle, s'emparant du maquillage.</p><p>« Ferme les yeux. »</p><p>Là aussi la gamine s'exécuta et il commença sa petite improvisation artistique. Il étala d'abord du blanc sur le visage juvénile à la teinte naturellement hâlée, remarquant au passage que la gamine souriait naïvement. Il appliqua d'abord le blanc sur ses joues, puis sur les pommettes et sur son front. Il s'arrêta ensuite un instant pour constater le résultat. Que mettre maintenant ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire le même maquillage que le sien ; le Joker avait horreur du plagiat. Laissant parler son inspiration, il mit alors du rouge sur son doigt et l'appliqua autour de l'un des yeux de la gamine en formant un losange. Puis il changea de couleur pour le deuxième oeil et fit un losange d'une couleur bleu foncé.</p><p>« C'est bon ? demanda alors Kelly avec impatience.</p><p>- Pas encore » répondit le Joker qui s'appliquait toujours sur son œuvre.</p><p>Il termina le contour des yeux puis réfléchit. Que rajouter de plus ?</p><p>Entre temps, la gamine avait ouvert ses paupières et le regardait fixement. Pendant ce temps de latence, Kelly se décida alors à poser une question qu'elle avait envie de poser depuis bien longtemps.</p><p>« Hé, comment tu t'appelles ? »</p><p>Ce changement de sujet surpris l'homme qui suspendit son geste dans l'attente de trouver une réponse.</p><p>« ...Mes hm, <em>amis</em>, m'appellent Joker » répondit-il finalement en un sourire un peu tordu.</p><p>Kelly cligna des yeux, étonnée.</p><p>« Mais, c'est pas un vrai prénom ça, non ?</p><p>- Non, effet. »</p><p>Kelly avait du mal à comprendre.</p><p>« Alors c'est quoi ton prénom ?</p><p>- Je n'ai pas de prénom. »</p><p>Vraiment ? Elle allait de surprise en surprise.</p><p>« Bah pourquoi ? »</p><p>Le Joker réfléchit quelques secondes à une réponse aussi absurde à ses yeux que la question de base.</p><p>« ...Ma maman a oublié de m'en donner un. »</p><p>Le bouche de Kelly forma un petit « Oh » muet. L'homme, lui, leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'elle le prenait au sérieux.</p><p>« Je comprends tu sais, répondit-elle finalement. Parfois moi aussi ma maman elle oubliait des choses. »</p><p>Le Joker ne répondit rien et Kelly hésita.</p><p>« Alors, comment je dois t'appeler ? Joker ? »</p><p>Le clown fit un sourire en coin, légèrement amusé.</p><p>« Disons... que tu peux m'appeler "monsieur J". »</p><p>Kelly lui répondit avec un grand sourire.</p><p>« Ok, monsieur J ! »</p><p>Celui-ci reporta alors son attention sur ses doigts pleins de maquillage.</p><p>« Maintenant tais-toi » dit-il alors qu'il avait décidé de s'emparer d'une dernière couleur.</p><p>Il mit du noir sur son index et l'appliqua consciencieusement sur les lèvres de la gamine, la couleur sombre contrastant avec sa petite voix douce et ses paroles naïves. Parfait, pensa-t-il. Une fois son œuvre terminée il contempla le visage qui lui faisait face d'un œil satisfait... Et puis il s'en désintéressa tout aussi rapidement, se relevant pour aller voir où en était la cuisson du repas.</p><p>« Ça y est, c'est fini ? » demanda Kelly alors que l'homme s'éloignait.</p><p>N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle décida de se lever à son tour pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir se contempler dans le miroir. Elle regarda attentivement la peau de son visage devenue blanche, contrastant avec les deux petites couettes brunes au-dessus de sa tête et le maquillage noir sur ses lèvres, puis admira aussi les deux jolis losanges rouge et bleu qui encadraient ses jolis yeux noisette.</p><p>Depuis la cuisine, le Joker entendit un « Wouah ! Trop bien ! » avant que la gamine ne se précipite dans la cuisine en courant vers lui.</p><p>« C'est trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-elle face à lui, agitant les bras dans de grands signes de joie, les yeux émerveillés.</p><p>Peu concerné par ce spectacle, le Joker ne prit pas la peine de répondre.</p><p>Kelly le détailla du regard puis une nouvelle question lui vint à l'esprit.</p><p>« Dis... Pourquoi on est maquillés ? »</p><p>Le Joker eut un sourire en coin.</p><p>« Parce que tout est tellement plus <em>drôle</em> quand on est maquillés, pas vrai ? »</p><p>Après réflexion Kelly hocha la tête d'approbation, alors que l'homme retournait les deux steaks dans la poêle.</p><p>« ...Et puis, parce que toi et moi on va aller à une petite fête ce soir. »</p><p>Kelly ouvrit grand les yeux.</p><p>« Une fête ? C'est vrai ? »</p><p>Le Joker hocha la tête et Kelly n'en fut qu'encore plus ravie.</p><p>« On va où ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton surexcité.</p><p>Le Joker attrapa deux assiettes dans un placard et les lança sur la table.</p><p>« D'abord on mange. »</p><p>Ravie, Kelly s'installa docilement à table malgré son impatience. Il lui tardait de voir de ce que monsieur J. avait prévu pour eux ce soir !</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Le premier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Gotham. L'obscurité était entrecoupée de la lumière artificielle des nombreux lampadaires, la plupart grésillants du fait de leur mauvais entretien dans ce quartier de la ville ; ceci engendrant une pollution lumineuse à laquelle la population s'était habituée. Pas d'étoiles à l'horizon, mais uniquement la luminosité des dits lampadaires ainsi que celle, plus colorée, des néons des divers clubs et boîtes de nuits faisant partie la vie nocturne de la ville.</p>
<p>Kelly se sentait à la fois excitée et inquiète.</p>
<p>Après leur repas, monsieur J. était parti de l'appartement en lui disant de l'attendre bien sagement. Il était revenu quelques temps après, alors que la nuit avait commencé sa descente sur la ville, et l'avait invitée à descendre dehors avec lui. Une fois sorti du vieil immeuble, il l'avait faite monter dans une voiture grise avant de commencer à rouler sur les grandes routes du centre-ville.</p>
<p>Kelly avait été étonnée que monsieur J. la fasse monter à l'avant de la voiture ; avec sa maman et sa grand-mère, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de monter à l'arrière, apparemment parce qu'elle n'avait « pas l'âge » de monter devant, parce qu'elle n'était « pas encore assez grande ». Mais monsieur J., lui, semblait bien s'en ficher – d'ailleurs il semblait se ficher de pas mal de choses au final. Kelly n'avait donc rien dit et s'était installée devant, attachant tant bien que mal la ceinture qui lui paraissait un peu trop grande, et se débattant régulièrement sur son siège pour essayer de voir la route devant elle.</p>
<p>Après elle ne savait trop combien de temps passé à rouler ainsi, monsieur J. avait garé la voiture au bord d'un trottoir, dans un quartier de la ville que Kelly ne connaissait pas ; puis ils étaient tous deux descendus. Le froid l'avait immédiatement saisie, la petite fille ne pouvant s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Elle s'était alors tournée vers l'homme qui n'avait accordé aucune attention ni à elle ni au froid, et s'était dirigé d'un pas rapide vers le bord du trottoir.</p>
<p>Kelly l'avait suivi le plus vite possible en trottinant de ses petits pas pressés, et puis elle avait fait quelque chose qui lui semblait tout à fait naturel : puisque monsieur J. s'apprêtait à traverser la route, elle lui avait attrapé la main. Tout simplement.</p>
<p>Le Joker s'était immobilisé à ce contact, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cette gamine tout à coup ?</p>
<p>Il agita alors sa main, à laquelle celle de la gamine était fermement agrippée.</p>
<p>« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il mi-surpris mi-outré par ce genre de contact physique inattendu.</p>
<p>Kelly leva deux petits yeux innocents vers lui.</p>
<p>« Bah, il faut donner la main avant de traverser la rue. »</p>
<p>Le Joker leva les yeux au ciel et se passa une main sur le visage, lassé par les comportements <em>teeellement </em>stéréotypés de la gamine. Elle était si jeune, et pourtant il y avait déjà eu assez de temps pour lui inculquer tout un tas de codes sociaux tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Pathétique.</p>
<p>« Lâche » ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.</p>
<p>Malgré son incompréhension face à cette réaction, Kelly n'obéit pas. Elle n'allait tout de même pas traverser la rue toute seule, non ?</p>
<p>Voyant que la gamine ne s'était toujours pas décidée à le lâcher le Joker finit par se lasser et reprit sa marche, traversant en direction du trottoir d'en face éclairé par plusieurs néons colorés.</p>
<p>Kelly manqua de trébucher tant la remise en marche de monsieur J. avait été soudaine, mais elle se rattrapa et le suivit le plus vite possible, sa main toujours accrochée à la sienne.</p>
<p>Une fois la route traversée ils s'arrêtèrent dans la lumière des néons rouges, face à une grande porte ornée d'un judas coulissant. Kelly regarda monsieur J. donner trois grands coups de sa main de libre contre la porte.</p>
<p>Un peu impressionnée, Kelly vit alors la « petite fenêtre » dans la porte coulisser et laisser place à des grands yeux qui les scrutèrent avec attention.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que c'... » commença la voix grave derrière la porte, avant que les deux yeux scrutateurs ne s'agrandissent soudainement de surprise.</p>
<p>« M- Monsieur J. ! » bafouilla alors la voix.</p>
<p>Kelly leva les yeux vers le visage maquillé, étonnée. Monsieur J. était-il connu ?</p>
<p>« Tom, répondit simplement le Joker en guise de salutation. Tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps, ou..? »</p>
<p>Les deux yeux prirent une lueur quelque peu affolée.</p>
<p>« Non, bien sûr que non. Je vous ouvre. »</p>
<p>Le judas se referma sur ces mots et la grand porte s'ouvrit quelques instants après.</p>
<p>Kelly fut assez impressionnée par l'homme qui leur tint la porte grande ouverte. Le propriétaire des deux yeux était en fait un grand bonhomme qui devait mesurer bien plus que deux fois sa petite taille. Celui-ci aurait pu être d'autant plus impressionnant si seulement il n'avait pas le dos légèrement courbé et le regard baissé à leur passage.</p>
<p>La petite fille suivit donc le mouvement, et lorsqu'elle entra elle se retrouva dans une petite pièce assez sombre mais éclairée par le même type de néons qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du bâtiment. Alors que le dénommé Tom refermait la grande porte derrière eux elle détailla la pièce, ornée d'un joli comptoir, et remarqua qu'elle donnait ensuite sur un couloir lui aussi peu éclairé, au bout duquel semblait retentir de la musique faisant vibrer l'air ambiant à un rythme régulier.</p>
<p>Kelly ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet endroit, et son premier réflexe fut de resserrer un peu plus sa prise sur la main chaude contre la sienne.</p>
<p>« Monsieur J., reprit Tom. Je euh, je suis ravi d'vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? »</p>
<p>Le Joker éluda la question d'un geste de la main.</p>
<p>« Je dois voir Johnny » répondit-il simplement.</p>
<p>Le géant-gardien-de-la-grande-porte hocha la tête.</p>
<p>« Oui, bien sûr. J'vous amène jusqu'à lui. »</p>
<p>Le dénommé Tom fit alors quelques pas en direction du couloir avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner, l'air pas très sûr de lui. Son regard se posa sur Kelly.</p>
<p>« ...Normalement, les enfants ne sont pas autorisés monsieur. »</p>
<p>Le Joker lui lança un regard froid.</p>
<p>« Dois-je vraiment te rappeler, qu'ici, c'est moi qui décide ? »</p>
<p>La lueur affolée revint alors dans les yeux de Tom.</p>
<p>« Oui, non, enfin je veux dire... bien sûr, c'est comme vous voulez. »</p>
<p>Il reprit alors sa marche, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le couloir, suivit du Joker et de Kelly.</p>
<p>Celle-ci était impressionnée. Monsieur J. avait rabattu le caquet de ce géant tellement facilement ! Elle se sentit aussi un peu flattée : apparemment les enfants n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer d'habitude, mais elle, elle allait avoir ce droit. Tout ça grâce à monsieur J. ! Son côté rebelle la fascinait de plus en plus.</p>
<p>Arrivés au bout du couloir, Tom ouvrit une autre porte et c'est alors que la musique assourdissante assaillit les oreilles de Kelly. Elle eut envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais l'une de ses deux mains était toujours occupée à tenir fermement celle de monsieur J. ; alors elle ne se boucha qu'une seule de ses oreilles de sa main libre, prenant quelques instants pour s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement sonore, avant de détailler l'endroit du regard.</p>
<p>La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient à présent lui semblait véritablement immense. Elle était à la fois sombre, mais beaucoup plus éclairée que le couloir : ici les lumières n'étaient pas seulement rouges mais aussi bleues, vertes, et bougeaient sous ses petits yeux fascinés. A plusieurs endroits de la pièce étaient présentes des sortes de petites scènes rondes, sur lesquelles des dames dansaient dans de drôle de tenues ; il sembla à Kelly que la plupart étaient en maillot de bain, ce qui était bizarre car il ne semblait pas y avoir de piscine pour autant.</p>
<p>Autour des scènes étaient disposés de grands canapés, et le reste de la salle semblait être parsemé de tables et de chaises autour desquelles les personnes assises buvaient des boissons colorées.</p>
<p>Ils se remirent ensuite tous trois en marche et traversèrent la pièce. Sur leur passage, Kelly remarqua que les personnes s'arrêtaient de boire ou de discuter pour les regarder avec de grands yeux surpris. Elle se demanda si c'était à cause de leur maquillage ou bien si c'était parce que monsieur J. était très célèbre.</p>
<p>Après avoir traversé la pièce elle aperçut un espace qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis l'entrée : surélevé au-dessus de quelques marches, de grands canapés rouges étaient disposés en rond autour d'une grande table basse noire. Plusieurs hommes qui y étaient assis, en train de discuter, arrêtèrent subitement leur discussion en les voyant arriver. L'un d'entre eux se leva et fit un geste de la main à destination des autres, qui se levèrent et descendirent les marches pour quitter le lieu, passant à côté d'eux en adressant des signes de tête respectueux à l'attention de monsieur J.</p>
<p>L'homme qui s'était levé s'approcha alors d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras grands ouverts.</p>
<p>« Joker ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de monsieur J.</p>
<p>Kelly se rappela alors de ce que monsieur J. lui avait dit plus tôt et en conclut que ce monsieur-là devait être l'un de ses amis.</p>
<p>Une fois à leur hauteur, l'homme détailla Kelly avec attention.</p>
<p>« Et qui est donc cette charmante jeune fille ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la fois au Joker et à Kelly.</p>
<p>Kelly n'osa pas répondre. Elle regarda monsieur J., qui eut le visage éclairé par un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>« Un petit ange tombé du ciel » répondit-il alors.</p>
<p>L'inconnu sourit en retour puis s'accroupit pour faire face à Kelly.</p>
<p>« Et comment t'appelles-tu, petit ange ? »</p>
<p>Intimidée, Kelly n'osa toujours pas répondre et recula d'un pas, se cachant à moitié derrière l'une des jambes de son protecteur.</p>
<p>Face à son silence, l'homme se releva et s'adressa à nouveau à monsieur J.</p>
<p>« C'est ta gamine ? »</p>
<p>Le Joker fut quelque peu surprit par cette question. « Sa gamine ? », comme dans « sa fille biologique ? » ; certainement pas. Mais il reconsidéra la question. Est-ce qu'il pourrait considérer cette petite chose comme « sa gamine », dans le même sens que l'on désignait « son chien » par exemple ? Peut-être bien. Après tout, elle était sa propriété à présent.</p>
<p>« Exact » répondit-il alors après réflexion.</p>
<p>Kelly fut très étonnée par cette réponse. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Monsieur J. n'était pourtant pas son papa. En même temps... son papa, elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Et maintenant elle n'avait plus de maman, plus de mamie... plus de famille. Alors, est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était monsieur J. sa famille à présent ? Est-ce qu'il se considérait comme son papa ? L'espace d'un instant, cette idée lui fit chaud au cœur et elle se sentit... bien. Très bien même. Aimée, reconnue... et normale. Comme toutes les autres petites filles qui avaient la chance d'avoir un papa.</p>
<p>Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix sèche de monsieur J.</p>
<p>« Retourne à ton poste » ordonna-t-il à Tom.</p>
<p>Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de retourner vers l'entrée, disparaissant de leur vue. Il ne restait donc plus que monsieur J., l'inconnu, et elle.</p>
<p>« Je vous en prie, installez-vous » les invita le fameux inconnu, et Kelly suivit monsieur J. en direction des canapés rouges.</p>
<p>Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer, monsieur J. s'adressa à elle.</p>
<p>« Lâche. »</p>
<p>Légèrement surprise, Kelly finit par comprendre de quoi il parlait : de sa main toujours ancrée dans la sienne. Cette fois-ci, bien qu'un peu à contrecoeur, la petite fille s'exécuta. Pour autant, une fois monsieur J. assis sur l'un des canapés, elle prit soin de s'asseoir bien à côté de lui pour se sentir en sécurité au milieu de ce drôle d'endroit. Elle regarda ensuite l'homme s'installer confortablement dans le canapé en face du leur, de l'autre côté de la table basse.</p>
<p>« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Le Joker prit une mine pensive.</p>
<p>« Il me faudrait... Du maquillage, un costume, quelques billets, et des hommes à portée de main » énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts d'un air distrait, avant de fixer soudainement son interlocuteur. « Est-ce que c'est dans tes cordes Johnny ? »</p>
<p>Kelly nota mentalement le nom de l'inconnu dans sa tête. Celui-ci hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire.</p>
<p>« Bien sûr, répondit-il. Tout ce que tu voudras. »</p>
<p>Leur discussion s'interrompit alors qu'un homme bien habillé s'avançait vers eux. Une fois à leur hauteur il les salua poliment d'un geste de la tête.</p>
<p>« Messieurs, mademoiselle... Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?</p>
<p>- Pour moi la même chose, répondit Johnny en agitant son verre vide qu'il avait gardé à côté de lui. Et pour vous..?</p>
<p>- Sers-moi un verre de ton tord-boyaux » répondit le Joker.</p>
<p>Puis son regard se posa sur Kelly, qui était la seule à ne pas avoir répondu.</p>
<p>« Et toi, tu veux quoi ? »</p>
<p>Bien que flattée par cette proposition, Kelly hésita, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche alors qu'elle réfléchissait.</p>
<p>« Euuh.. Un coca ? S'ilvouplé monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle poliment au serveur qui attendait sa réponse.</p>
<p>Johnny éclata alors de rire.</p>
<p>« Quelle bonne éducation ! lâcha-t-il en riant.</p>
<p>- Mon portrait tout craché, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit le Joker en un sourire tordu.</p>
<p>Johnny hocha la tête.</p>
<p>« Et même dans l'apparence... » répondit-il en désignant d'un geste de la main le maquillage dont était toujours affublée la jeune Kelly.</p>
<p>Une fois le serveur reparti, le silence de leur discussion flotta au milieu de la musique assourdissante.</p>
<p>Puis ce fut le Joker qui reprit en premier la parole.</p>
<p>« Toujours pas de nouvelles du Batman ?</p>
<p>- Aucune depuis ton arrestation et la mort de Dent. Ni depuis ton évasion » répondit Johnny.</p>
<p>Kelly fixa son attention sur les deux hommes. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de Batman, l'homme déguisé dont sa maman lui avait parlé quelques fois ? Elle trouva que c'était un bien curieux sujet de discussion.</p>
<p>Ses pensées furent interrompues par le serveur qui revint vers eux, son plateau chargé de trois boissons, qu'il déposa une à une devant les convives avant de repartir tout aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.</p>
<p>Monsieur J. et Johnny se saisirent de leurs boissons et Kelly décida de les imiter, sirotant son coca avec une paille en attendant la suite des événements.</p>
<p>« Et comment vont les affaires ? demanda monsieur J. entre deux gorgées.</p>
<p>- Ici tout va bien, répondit Johnny. Mais... pour le Club'In, c'est tout autre chose. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler.</p>
<p>- J'ai lu ça en effet » répondit le Joker en repensant au vieux journal qu'il avait trouvé dans la benne à ordure où il avait balancé le cadavre de la mère de Kelly. Il l'avait parcouru des yeux et son attention s'était arrêtée quelques instants sur un article relatant un braquage avec règlement de comptes ayant eu lieu au Club'In, l'une des sous-branches de ses petites propriétés nocturnes.</p>
<p>« Qui ? demanda-t-il alors, se souvenant que l'article ne portait pas d'accusations précises.</p>
<p>- Les O'Carroll, bien sûr » répondit Johnny d'un ton quelque peu agacé.</p>
<p>Il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de poursuivre.</p>
<p>« Evidemment, nos comptes et ceux du Club'In étant intimement mêlés, tu imagines bien que l'on n'a pas pu laisser passer ça.</p>
<p>- Vraiment ? répondit le Joker en levant un sourcil d'un air amusé. Et, <em>hm</em>, quelles dispositions avez-vous prises ? »</p>
<p>Kelly sirotait toujours son coca en faisant jongler son attention entre les deux hommes. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi ils étaient en train de parler et à vrai dire elle trouvait cela quelque peu ennuyeux.</p>
<p>« Et bien c'est justement ce dont nous étions entrain de discuter avant votre arrivée, répondit Johnny. Nos gars ont attrapé un larbin des O'Carroll et l'ont conduit ici.</p>
<p>- Ici ? » demanda le Joker, intéressé.</p>
<p>Johnny répondit par l'affirmative et désigna de la tête une porte au fond de la salle.</p>
<p>« Lester attend justement le signal pour pouvoir l'interroger. Mais... maintenant que tu es là, si jamais tu souhaites t'en charger toi-même... Après tout, c'est toi le boss. »</p>
<p>Toujours armé de son sourire en coin, le Joker leva son verre avant d'engloutir son contenu d'un trait.</p>
<p>« Lève-toi » ordonna-t-il alors à Kelly.</p>
<p>Celle-ci reposa son verre de coca sur la table et s'exécuta, glissant hors du canapé pour permettre à monsieur J. de faire de même. Johnny s'était levé lui aussi, invitant d'un geste à le suivre en direction de la porte qu'il avait désigné auparavant.</p>
<p>Kelly emboîta le pas des deux hommes, mais une fois arrivés devant la fameuse porte il y eut un temps d'arrêt. Johnny regarda Kelly, puis le Joker, comme s'il cherchait à dire quelque chose silencieusement.</p>
<p>Kelly fut alors surprise de voir monsieur J. s'accroupir à sa hauteur.</p>
<p>« Toi, tu restes là » lui dit-il alors.</p>
<p>« Non ! » répondit instantanément Kelly qui n'avait aucune envie d'être séparée de lui.</p>
<p>Elle vit monsieur J. lever les yeux au ciel et émettre un claquement de langue agacé, avant de reporter son regard sur elle.</p>
<p>« Tu. Restes. Là. »</p>
<p>Le ton était sans appel.</p>
<p>« ...Pourquoi ? » demanda Kelly timidement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir négocier.</p>
<p>A nouveau, monsieur J. la regarda droit dans les yeux.</p>
<p>« Parce que. C'est comme ça. Moi je vais là, dit-il en désignant la fameuse pièce secrète. J'ai... quelque chose d'important à faire. Et toi, comme tu es une petite fille bien sage, tu vas m'attendre gentiment ici. Ok ? »</p>
<p>Kelly baissa la tête, déçue mais vaincue.</p>
<p>« ...Ok » lâcha-t-elle à contrecoeur.</p>
<p>Le Joker se releva.</p>
<p>« Bien. Et tu ne bouges pas, compris ?</p>
<p>- Oui... » répondit Kelly de sa petite voix.</p>
<p>Elle fut alors surprise par le geste de monsieur J., qui frotta quelques instants de sa main sa petite tête ; lorsqu'elle sentit la main l'abandonner, Kelly releva les yeux et regarda monsieur J. suivre Johnny, qui avait finit par ouvrir la porte, et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrebâillement. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Kelly crut voir au fond de la pièce un homme attaché avec des chaînes.</p>
<p>Une fois la porte refermée, Kelly dut se résoudre à attendre sagement le retour de monsieur J. Elle aurait vraiment aimé entrer dans cette pièce elle aussi, à la fois pour rester avec lui, et aussi pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Qui était le monsieur attaché ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire là-dedans ?</p>
<p>Frustrée mais docile, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Elle passa le temps en regardant autour d'elle : les dames dansaient toujours vêtues de leurs maillots de bain bizarres, les messieurs les regardaient danser, les serveurs faisaient des allers-retours entre les tables...</p>
<p>Ennuyée, Kelly essaya ensuite de se concentrer sur la musique qui palpitait à ses oreilles, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de musique-là.</p>
<p>Au bout d'un moment elle décroisa ses bras et enfourna ses mains des les poches de son petit pantalon. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la monnaie que lui avait rendu la caissière de la supérette un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et aussi le couteau que monsieur J. lui avait offert. Elle s'amusa alors à triturer ces objets pendant quelques temps, toujours dans l'attente du retour de monsieur J. – attente qu'elle commençait à trouver vraiment trop longue.</p>
<p>Soudain, un homme arriva face à elle. C'était un homme très grand, presque aussi grand que Tom-le-géant ; il était habillé tout en noir et il la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Kelly se sentit mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? » lui demanda l'homme d'un ton sec.</p>
<p>Kelly n'osa pas répondre, trop intimidée.</p>
<p>Apparemment agacé par son absence de réponse, l'homme reprit la parole.</p>
<p>« T'as rien à foutre là. Allez, viens. »</p>
<p>L'homme lui attrapa le bras et Kelly se mit à crier.</p>
<p>« Non ! »</p>
<p>Elle essaya de se détacher de la poigne de l'homme, mais sans succès.</p>
<p>« Non ! Monsieur J. m'a dit de l'attendre ici ! »</p>
<p>L'homme tira un peu plus fort sur son bras et Kelly fut entraînée à sa suite malgré elle, obligée de suivre bien qu'elle mettait toutes ses forces dans ses petites jambes pour freiner le mouvement.</p>
<p>« Non ! » cria-t-elle encore. Mais l'homme semblait ne rien avoir à faire de ses protestations.</p>
<p>Kelly sentit la panique la gagner. Que se passait-il ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi l'homme était-il méchant avec elle ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à la faire partir, à l'éloigner de monsieur J. ?</p>
<p>...Que devait-elle faire ?!</p>
<p>Essayant toujours de résister face à la force de cet homme qui la traînait derrière lui, Kelly paniquait et cherchait au milieu de ses pensées affolées ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour se sortir de cette horrible situation. La main de l'homme resserrée contre sa chair lui faisait de plus en plus mal et elle n'arrivait pas à lutter. </p>
<p>Kelly tira, poussa, chercha même à mordre cette main qui, de cette poigne de fer, lui tordait toujours un peu plus le poignet... <br/>Mais sans succès.<br/>Ce méchant monsieur était bien trop fort pour elle.</p>
<p>C'est alors que, soudainement, elle se souvint de ce que monsieur J.lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée.</p>
<p>Le bruit et la panique environnantes s'arrêtèrent subitement alors que ses paroles résonnaient très clairement à ses oreilles.</p>
<p><em>« Tu vois cette partie ? »</em> lui avait dit monsieur J. en désignant la lame du couteau qu'il lui avait offert. <em>« Et bien, ça, tu le plantes d'un coup dans une jambe de la méchante personne, d'accord ? Et ensuite, si tu peux, tu lui plantes dans le cou, ou bien... tu t'enfuis si tu n'as pas le choix. Mais c'est mieux de planter le couteau. »</em></p>
<p>Le couteau.</p>
<p>Kelly l'avait dans sa poche.</p>
<p>Juste là, à portée demain.</p>
<p>La panique recommença violemment à la gagner pendant que l'homme, avec sa force brute, l'entraînait toujours un peu plus loin de l'endroit où elle devait retrouver monsieur J. </p>
<p>Son instinct de survie lui criait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Et vite !</p>
<p>Alors, tant bien que mal, Kelly bougea son bras libre pour enfourner sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, celle où se trouvait le couteau. Lorsqu'elle le sentit enfin sous ses petits doigts agités par le stress, elle s'y agrippa du mieux possible et le sortit de sa poche. L'homme, trop occupé à la traîner derrière lui sans lui prêter attention, n'avait rien vu de son geste.</p>
<p>Réunissant toutes ses forces et avec toute sa concentration, Kelly eut le courage de faire ce que monsieur J. lui avait conseillé de faire face aux méchantes personnes.</p>
<p>Elle prit une grand inspiration.</p>
<p>Et, d'un geste, sec, elle planta le couteau dans la jambe de l'homme.</p>
<p>Celui-ci se mit à crier lorsque la lame pénétra sa chair, et lâcha Kelly instantanément ; si soudainement qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Son premier réflexe fut de se relever le plus vite possible et de courir en direction de la porte, sachant que monsieur J. se trouvait juste derrière.</p>
<p>Une fois prise dans son élan, elle se jeta littéralement sur la dite porte et tambourina dessus en pleurant.</p>
<p>« Monsieur J. !! » appela-t-elle désespérément.</p>
<p>« Espèce de sale petite..! »</p>
<p>Kelly se retourna en entendant ces mots : l'homme, dont le visage était devenu rouge et ses yeux animés par un lueur inquiétante, était revenu en boitant vers elle.</p>
<p>Elle voulut se remettre à courir, mais à peine avait-elle entamé sa course que l'homme réussit à l'attraper de nouveau par le bras. Il lui mit alors une grand gifle, avec tant de force que Kelly se retrouva à nouveau par terre.</p>
<p>De là où elle était, étendue par terre, l'homme lui paraissait aussi immense que menaçant. Kelly avait vraiment, vraiment très peur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, à la fin ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire du mal ? En plus elle n'avait même plus son couteau pour se défendre...</p>
<p>Tétanisée par la peur, elle regarda impuissante l'homme se rapprocher d'elle... Avant de sursauter violemment suite à un bruit assourdissant.</p>
<p>Le temps sembla ralentir.</p>
<p>Alors que les oreilles que Kelly bourdonnaient, elle vit passer sur le visage de l'homme de l'étonnement, puis de la douleur, avant de le voir finalement s'écrouler à côté d'elle.</p>
<p>Une fois l'homme à terre, la vue de Kelly fut dégagée. Elle c'est là qu'elle le vit.</p>
<p>Monsieur J.</p>
<p>Monsieur J. et, dans sa main, un pistolet encore fumant.</p>
<p>Kelly sentit une vague de soulagement et de joie déferler en elle. Du mieux qu'elle put elle se redressa sur ses petites jambes flageolantes et courut en direction de son sauveur.</p>
<p>Une fois arrivée à son niveau, dans sa lancée, elle se jeta sur lui et agrippa sa taille, le serrant de toutes ses petites forces et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle avait eu tellement peur..! Mais monsieur J. était là. Oui. Il était venu la sauver.</p>
<p>Alors qu'elle profitait de cet instant, ses oreilles se débouchèrent peu à peu et elle entendit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.</p>
<p>Elle se retourna alors vers la source du bruit, de nouveau apeurée.</p>
<p>L'homme. C'était l'homme qui avait voulu lui faire du mal qui criait. </p>
<p>Kelly le détailla du regard : du sang coulait de la jambe où elle avait planté le couteau, mais plus encore en coulait du genou de son autre jambe. Elle fit rapidement la connexion : monsieur J. avait probablement dû lui tirer un coup de feu dans cette jambe-là.</p>
<p>Elle regarda alors monsieur J., dont le visage maquillé semblait imperturbable. Puis Kelly remarqua que juste à côté de lui, Johnny se tenait là, le regard surpris.</p>
<p>S'interrogeant à propos de cette drôle de scène, le Joker détacha Kelly de sa taille tout en permettant à la gamine qui pleurait encore à chaudes larmes de s'accrocher à ses mains ; puis il s'accroupit à son niveau.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »</p>
<p>Kelly frotta ses yeux embués de larmes et essaya de reprendre son souffle pour lui répondre.</p>
<p>« C-C'est le monsieur, il, il m'a pris par le bras et- et il m'a tiré, moi je voulais pas, je- je voulais t'attendre, mais il était m-méchant alors, alors j'ai pris le couteau et je l'ai t-tapé » bafouilla-t-elle, hoquetant entre deux sanglots.</p>
<p>Les sourcils du Joker se dressèrent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mi-surpris mi-amusé par la situation. Son regard passa de la petite fille qui pleurait encore jusqu'au vigile à terre qui se tordait de douleur. Vraiment ? La gamine venait <em>vraiment </em>de <em>planter</em> cet homme ?</p>
<p>Amusant. Diablement amusant.</p>
<p>Et c'était fou à quelle point cette petite pouvait apprendre vite...</p>
<p>D'une main, le Joker saisit le menton de Kelly et redressa vers lui le petit visage dont le maquillage continuait à couler sous les larmes, donnant un aspect d'autant plus dramatique à la situation. </p>
<p>Puis, dans un sourire, il lui murmura des mots réconfortants.</p>
<p>« Tu as très bien fait, Kelly. »</p>
<p>Son regard ancré dans celui du Joker, Kelly se sentait complètement perdue. L'homme avait été méchant avec elle, mais elle, elle avait été encore plus méchante en lui faisant mal avec le couteau... Mais monsieur J. lui disait que c'était... très bien ? Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre... Mais en même temps, c'était vrai qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire dans ce genre de situation. Alors, est-ce qu'au final, ça faisait quand même d'elle une gentille petite fille..?</p>
<p>Entre-temps, Johnny s'était approché du vigile du club cloué au sol.</p>
<p>« Ed', lui dit-il alors. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?</p>
<p>- M'sieur Johnny, articula l'homme malgré la douleur. J-J'comprends pas, j'savais pas... Putain, j'ai vu la gamine là et...merde ! »</p>
<p>Il se cramponna de plus belle à son genou sanguinolent, la douleur crispant les traits de son visage.</p>
<p>Navré, Johnny adressa un regard au Joker.</p>
<p>« Ed' a pris son poste il y a quelques minutes à peine, dit-il en regardant la montre en or qu'il portait à son poignet. Il n'a pas dû vous voir arriver et n'a sûrement pas compris la présence de la petite. »</p>
<p>Apparemment peu intéressé par cette information, le Joker haussa les épaules. Puis, lentement, il détacha Kelly pour s'avancer vers le vigile gesticulant au sol.</p>
<p>« Dooonc, dit alors le Joker sur un ton désinvolte. Si je n'ai pas rêvé, tu viens de cogner la gamine, <em>hm </em>?</p>
<p>- Je- j'savais pas, p-pardon m'sieur Joker » articula-t-il péniblement.</p>
<p>Le Joker lui adressa un regard glacial.</p>
<p>« ...Et, reprit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il me semble que c'était avec <em>cette main-là</em>, non ? »</p>
<p>Kelly vit alors monsieur J. lever son pistolet, et le grand bruit assourdissant du coup de feu retentit à nouveau violemment à ses oreilles.</p>
<p>Kelly ne pleurait plus. Elle était tout bonnement tétanisée, les yeux grands ouverts et les bras figés le long du corps, observant la scène comme si elle en était complètement détachée.</p>
<p>Une fois la balle ayant atteint son objectif, du sang se mit à gicler de la main déchirée de l'homme dont les cris de douleur redoublèrent d'intensité.</p>
<p>Kelly fixa ce spectacle, hypnotisée par l'horreur de la situation... Et puis elle se rendit compte que monsieur J. s'était retourné vers elle et lui faisait signe de s'approcher.</p>
<p>« Kelly, viens ici » répéta-t-il à la gosse qui n'avait apparemment pas entendu la première fois.</p>
<p>D'un pas automatique Kelly se mit lentement en marche, s'approchant de monsieur J., de Johnny et du méchant monsieur à terre.</p>
<p>« Où est ton couteau Kelly ? »</p>
<p>D'abord surprise par la question de monsieur J., elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. Le couteau n'était pas resté planté dans la jambe du monsieur. Alors, où pouvait-il bien être ?</p>
<p>Son regard finit par rencontrer l'objet qui était au sol un peu plus loin dans la salle, à quelques mètres d'eux.</p>
<p>« Là-bas, répondit-elle alors.</p>
<p>- Bien. Va le chercher »</p>
<p>Kelly s'exécuta toujours aussi mécaniquement et s'approcha de son couteau. Elle l'attrapa par la poignée tout en contemplant quelques instants, sans émotion, le sang qui en décorait la lame. Puis elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et, toujours d'un pas automatique, rejoignit le Joker. Une fois face à celui-ci elle lui tendit le couteau, mais il ne l'attrapa pas.</p>
<p>« Garde-le, lui dit-il en se ré-accroupissant à son niveau. Tu vas en avoir besoin.</p>
<p>- Besoin ? demanda Kelly.</p>
<p>- <em>Hm hm</em>, répondit le Joker. Tu vois Kelly, quand on commence quelque chose, c'est important de <em>finir</em>. Tu comprends ? »</p>
<p>Kelly lui répondit par un regard perdu. Qu'est-ce que monsieur J. voulait dire par là ?</p>
<p>Il la regarda bien droit dans les yeux avant de lui poser une question.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit de faire si tu rencontrais une <em>méchante </em>personne ? »</p>
<p>Kelly répondit instantanément.</p>
<p>« P-Planter le couteau dans la jambe. »</p>
<p>Le Joker hocha la tête.</p>
<p>« Oui, <em>et</em>..? »</p>
<p>Kelly se remémora alors ses paroles. Planter le couteau dans la jambe, et...</p>
<p>« ...Et dans le cou ? » demanda-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une question alors qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait dit.</p>
<p>« Exact, répondit-il. Dooonc, tu as commencé en lui plantant le couteau dans la jambe, c'est <em>très bien</em>. Mais maintenant tu dois finir ce que tu as commencé, d'accord ? »</p>
<p>Kelly se sentit à nouveau très mal à l'aise alors que l'idée se formait dans son esprit.</p>
<p>« Je... Je dois lui planter le couteau dans le cou ? »</p>
<p>Face à cette perspicacité le Joker sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.</p>
<p>« Mais... Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Kelly qui n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de faire ça.</p>
<p>Monsieur J. lui prit alors le visage entre ses mains, le regard on ne peut plus sérieux.</p>
<p>« Parce que personne, <em>personne </em>n'a le droit d'être méchant avec toi. Ces personnes là doivent être punies, tu comprends ? Elle ne doivent plus jamais pouvoir recommencer. »</p>
<p>Lentement, ces paroles firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de Kelly. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de devoir planter le couteau de le cou de l'homme, mais... Il devait être puni. Il ne devait plus jamais faire du mal ni à elle ni à qui que ce soit... Ce que disait monsieur J. avait du sens.</p>
<p>Kelly regarda le couteau fixement, sentant toutes ses émotions la quitter à nouveau.</p>
<p>Monsieur J. devait avoir raison.</p>
<p>C'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.</p>
<p>Alors, lentement, elle se retourna vers le méchant monsieur qui criait toujours. Au passage son regard rencontra celui de Johnny, qui avait les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait à dire quelque chose – mais, pour autant, aucun son de sortit de sa bouche.</p>
<p>Les muscles tremblant malgré tout, Kelly se rapprocha encore de quelques pas. Elle hésita, puis regarda monsieur J. qui venait juste de la dépasser : il posa un pied sur la main toujours valide de l'homme à terre, puis fit signe à Kelly de le contourner et de se placer à l'arrière de la tête.</p>
<p>C'est donc ce qu'elle fit, essayant d'ignorer les cris, sans lâcher l'homme hurlant de son regard. Une fois arrivée au niveau de sa tête - et de son visage qu'elle n'osait pas trop regarder - elle hésita et regarda monsieur J. de nouveau. Celui-ci mima le geste qu'elle devait faire, pointant de ses doigts sa propre artère carotide et mimant de son autre main le coup de couteau fatal.</p>
<p>Kelly se sentit soudainement... vide. Complètement vide.</p>
<p>Alors, elle hocha la tête et s'accroupit auprès de la tête de l'homme. Elle vit son regard perdu, affolé, qui la regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.</p>
<p>Puis elle leva la main. Lentement.</p>
<p>Le couteau suspendu au-dessus de la gorge de l'homme, elle regarda une dernière fois monsieur J. ; puis, d'un geste sec comme celui qu'il mimait, elle planta son couteau dans la gorge de l'homme.</p>
<p>Kelly fut éclaboussée par une gerbe de sang et, surprise, elle lâcha le couteau qui resta fermement planté dans la chair, puis recula de quelques pas.</p>
<p>Elle regarda les yeux de l'homme, écarquillés de surprise, dont le regard s'éteignait peu à peu alors que le sang coulait en d'abruptes giclées depuis sa gorge, se répandant sur le sol tout autour d'eux.</p>
<p>Elle ne sut pas combien de temps exactement avait duré ce spectacle, mais elle n'en avait pas pu détacher son regard.</p>
<p>Elle était comme revenue à elle alors que la flaque de sang s'étendait de plus en plus : Kelly recula en voyant qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre ses chaussures, ce qu'elle chercha instinctivement à éviter. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas en arrière qu'elle sentit deux mains l'attraper sous les aisselles, lui faisant quitter le sol.</p>
<p>Elle regarda celui qui l'avait soulevée du sol.</p>
<p>Monsieur J.</p>
<p>Monsieur J. dont le visage était orné d'un grand sourire satisfait.</p>
<p>Il la prit dans ses bras et la positionna bien confortablement contre lui.</p>
<p>« Très bien, Kelly. C'est vraiment très bien. »</p>
<p>Kelly se plongea dans ses yeux et trouva du réconfort dans ce qu'elle y vit. Monsieur J. semblait content et... fier d'elle, peut-être ?</p>
<p>Tout lui semblait complètement irréel. Comme si c'était un mauvais, très mauvais rêve... Tout sauf le regard, et surtout le sourire, de monsieur J. <br/>Son cher et tendre monsieur J.</p>
<p>C'est alors que, derrière lui, des formes réapparurent à sa vue. Kelly remarqua alors les scènes, les canapés, les tables... Et les gens.<br/>Les scènes étaient vides, la plupart des canapés et des chaises aussi. La salle semblait s'être vidée, mais quelques personnes étaient toujours là malgré tout. Celles-ci semblaient comme figées, les regardant avec de grands yeux et même, pour certains, avec la bouche grande ouverte.</p>
<p>Suivant le regard de la gamine, le Joker regarda également autour d'eux. Il vit lui aussi toutes les personnes restantes, ayant assisté à la scène, les dévisager, sidérés, horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient eu sous les yeux.</p>
<p>Il est vrai que l'on rencontre à Gotham pléthore de situations hors du commun ; mais, pour autant, voir une petite fille de cinq ans assassiner un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour une bonne centaine de kilos... Ca, c'était vraiment unique en son genre. Du grand spectacle ! Véritablement... <em>grandiose </em>!</p>
<p>Alors, soudainement, le Joker se mit à rire. D'un rire fort et franc qui glaça le sang de tous les spectateurs. Un rire qui les paralysa encore plus de peur.</p>
<p>Seule Kelly n'en fut pas paralysée ; elle était juste encore un peu plus perdue. Pourquoi est-ce que monsieur J. riait ? Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle... Peut-être était-il simplement très content ?</p>
<p>Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle, satisfait, son rire ayant laissé place à un autre grand sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Un sourire qui terrifiait certaines personnes, mais qui pourtant réchauffait le cœur de Kelly.</p>
<p>Le Joker lança alors une simple phrase à l'encontre de son acolyte sans même le regarder.</p>
<p>« N'oublie pas notre petite discussion, Johnny. »</p>
<p>Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se mit tranquillement en marche, son attention fixée sur Kelly toujours fermement collée dans ses bras. Ils passèrent au milieu des personnes encore présentes, d'un pas allègre, comme s'ils défilaient sur un tapis rouge.<br/>Rouge sang.</p>
<p>« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » lui demanda timidement Kelly.</p>
<p>Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte d'entrée, le Joker lui répondit simplement, toujours souriant :</p>
<p>« On rentre à la maison. »</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Joyeux Anniversaire !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly était allongée sur le sol du salon de l'appartement, sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartées, tel un ange suspendu dans les cieux... ou bien tel un poisson se laissant flotter au gré de l'eau. Le silence l'entourait et elle fixait d'un air pensif les fissures qui parsemaient aléatoirement le plafond de la pièce.</p>
<p>Seule face à elle-même, elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi les fissures parcouraient-elles le plafond de cette façon ? S'agissait-il d'un chemin ? Si oui, où cela menait-il ? Peut-être que cela menait au ciel, se fit-elle la réflexion. Peut-être qu'au-dessus des fissures se trouvaient sa maman et sa mamie, au ciel, qui la regardaient à travers ces petits trous dans le plafond. Peut-être veillaient-elles sur elle... sur elle, et aussi sur monsieur J. ?</p>
<p>Kelly redressa la tête et regarda autour d'elle quelques instants, avant de reprendre la même position qu'auparavant. L'envie lui avait pris de vérifier, mais le constat restait toujours le même : monsieur J. n'était toujours pas là. Il n'était toujours pas rentré.</p>
<p>Cela arrivait parfois. Des fois, monsieur J. était là toute la journée et toute la nuit. D'autres fois par contre il disparaissait pendant de longs moments, des journées ou des nuits entières... Avant de réapparaître soudainement, à la plus grande joie de Kelly.</p>
<p>Elle était toujours ravie de voir monsieur J. Parfois à tel point qu'elle cherchait à lui sauter dans les bras ; cependant elle avait vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas du genre câlin, alors souvent elle se contentait de crier simplement de joie, voire d'un simple sourire radieux à lui adresser. Oh, et il lui arrivait de l'accueillir avec un dessin ou un collier de pâtes aussi. Cela dépendait de comment elle avait occupé sa journée avant son retour.</p>
<p>Concernant ses occupations... Elle devait bien avouer que, de temps en temps, elle s'ennuyait. Le pire c'était quand monsieur J. partait alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore réveillée ; dans ces cas-là la journée lui paraissait vraiment très, très longue.</p>
<p>...A la réflexion, le pire, en fait, c'était lorsque monsieur J. ne rentrait pas non plus le soir. Kelly regardait alors la nuit apparaître peu à peu à travers les fenêtres, attendant jusqu'à une heure tardive le possible retour de monsieur J. ... qui ne se produisait pas. Dans ces cas-là soit elle s'endormait sur le canapé après avoir trop attendu, soit elle réussissait à se résoudre à aller se coucher dans sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre de sa maman qui était à présent devenue la sienne. A elle toute seule.</p>
<p>Parfois elle dormait bien ; d'autres fois ses nuits étaient plus agitées. Il lui arrivait notamment de rêver du méchant monsieur de l'autre fois, celui qui avait été si méchant qu'elle avait dû le punir avec son couteau. Parfois elle rêvait simplement de la scène qui s'était déroulée ; d'autres fois ses rêves prenaient une autre tournure, l'homme ensanglanté se relevant pour essayer de l'attraper, ou bien apparaissant au détour d'un tout autre rêve la prenant ainsi par surprise.</p>
<p>Kelly s'était sentie un peu... mal, au départ, à propos de ce monsieur. Sur le moment elle avait eu très peur. Puis elle s'était sentie très vide. Après ça, elle s'était sentie un peu comme si elle était malade, avec le mal de ventre de quand on a attrapé de vilains microbes. Ensuite elle s'était sentie triste. Peut-être que ce monsieur avait été gentil avant ? Si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait été vraiment triste qu'il soit puni au point de ne plus pouvoir être gentil avec personne. Mais bon. Kelly se réconfortait en se disant que, de cette manière-là, il ne pourrait plus jamais être méchant non plus. Un mal pour un bien, non ?</p>
<p>Kelly redressa la tête et écouta attentivement, ayant cru entendre un bruit ; mais au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence elle se rallongea, déçue, se rendant compte que cela n'avait dû être que le fruit de son imagination. Elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit le bruit des pas de monsieur J. remontant les escaliers avant d'entrer dans l'appartement... Elle avait tellement envie de le voir !</p>
<p>Kelly ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle commençait à trouver le temps long. L'ennui finissait toujours par la gagner. Alors oui, parfois elle s'occupait en faisant des dessins sur des feuilles, sur le sol, sur les murs... Parfois elle chantait des chansons et imaginait des histoires, par exemple où elle aurait été une princesse et monsieur J. un drôle de clown qui se transformerait en prince.<br/>Parfois son estomac se rappelait à elle, la ramenant à la réalité, et elle essayait de faire cuir des pâtes comme monsieur J. le lui avait appris. Elle avait réussi à en faire quelque chose de comestible avec le temps ; et parfois elle gardait quelques pâtes crues de côté, des coquillettes, qu'elle enfilait à la suite lorsqu'elle trouvait un morceau de ficelle pour en faire un petit bijou de fortune.</p>
<p>Mais il est vrai que la plupart du temps, elle s'ennuyait.</p>
<p>Heureusement, il y avait la télévision ! Ça lui permettait de se distraire pendant un moment... enfin, quand la télé marchait. Il y avait encore des fois où l'image sautait ou grésillait, rendant les programmes impossibles à suivre. Dans ces cas-là Kelly tapait dessus, comme monsieur J. lui avait montré ; mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours à remettre l'appareil en marche.</p>
<p>De temps en temps elle captait la chaîne des dessins animés – c'était sa préférée, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais sa chaîne favorite ne fonctionnait pas toujours ; dans ce cas elle en essayait d'autres et captait souvent des chaînes pour les adultes, moins intéressantes, mais qui permettaient de passer le temps quand même.</p>
<p>Et dire que parfois, monsieur J. passait à la télé sur les chaînes pour adultes ! <br/>Kelly se souvint qu'au départ elle en avait été soufflée : découvrir que monsieur J. était si célèbre au point de passer à l'écran, soit en vidéo soit en photo... La classe ! Mais elle avait assez vite déchanté : car après le plaisir des yeux était venu la déception des paroles qu'elle entendait. Lorsque monsieur J. était le sujet des chaînes pour adultes, les gens qui en parlaient ne disaient jamais du bien de lui. Ils disaient même des choses méchantes, allant jusqu'à sous-entendre que monsieur J. lui-même était une méchante personne. N'importe quoi ! Kelly ne comprenait pas toujours ce que ces gens-là racontaient mais elle était sûre d'une chose : ils disaient beaucoup de bêtises. Parce que non, monsieur J. n'était pas méchant.</p>
<p>Bon, il est vrai que des fois il lui arrivait d'être de mauvaise humeur. Par exemple lorsqu'il rentrait sans lui dire bonjour, Kelly se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur. Parfois cela se confirmait lorsqu'il donnait de grands coups de pieds dans une chaise ou dans la table. Mais il n'était pas méchant pour autant ! Kelly était persuadée qu'au fond, il était même très gentil. C'est juste qu'il ne le montrait pas trop, tout simplement.</p>
<p>Mais il lui arrivait aussi d'être vraiment gentil. Et, sincèrement, Kelly adorait ces moments-là.</p>
<p>A la réflexion, ce qu'elle préférait le plus, c'était quand il lui racontait des histoires. Son histoire favorite avait été celle qu'il lui avait conté un soir, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, à propos « du clown et de la chauve-souris ». Les deux héros de cette histoire étaient aussi fascinants l'un que l'autre : la chauve-souris, sombre comme la nuit, était le parfait opposé du clown coloré. Tellement parfait que, à eux deux, ils formaient un grand tout unifié. Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Pour autant ils jouaient à un drôle de jeu, lors duquel ils étaient souvent amenés à se croiser sans jamais réellement se rencontrer : la chauve-souris chassait le clown qui, faisant le pitre dans tous les sens, en était insaisissable ; et lorsque la chauve-souris retournait se reposer dans son arbre perché, alors le clown surgissait de nulle part et venait secouer l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était posée. Un drôle d'histoire, pour sûr. Monsieur J. lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient un peu comme la lune et le soleil, apparaissant souvent à tour de rôle, et simultanément à de très rares moments. L'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre ; et si l'un venait à disparaître, l'autre disparaissait aussi... Mais si l'un des deux réapparaissait, l'autre se devait de réapparaître aussi ! <br/>Oui, une drôle d'histoire vraiment... Mais de loin son histoire préférée parmi toutes les autres. Kelly adorait essayer de se la rappeler lorsque monsieur J. n'était pas là ; et parfois, lorsqu'il rentrait, elle lui demandait d'autres détails pour mieux comprendre le jeu du clown et de la chauve-souris.</p>
<p>Aujourd'hui encore elle se l'était racontée dans sa tête. Mais monsieur J. n'était pas encore rentré, alors elle ne pouvait pas lui poser de nouvelles questions. Elle restait dans l'attente... et l'ennui commençait à la gagner. <br/>Elle aurait bien aimé qu'on lui raconte une histoire...</p>
<p>L'envie fut telle qu'elle se résolut à sortir de ses pensées et se tourna vers sa deuxième raconteuse d'histoires : la télévision.</p>
<p>Kelly se redressa et marcha jusqu'à l'appareil, qu'elle alluma avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle fit jouer les touches de la télécommande mais, elle dut bien se l'avouer, sans succès : elle n'arrivait pas à capter la chaîne des dessins animés. Tant pis, se résolut-elle, avant de zapper sur d'autres chaînes puis de tomber sur une qui fonctionnait, où un monsieur bien habillé apparut et parla d'une voix monotone devant l'écran.</p>
<p>Au départ cela ne semblait pas très intéressant ; mais, soudainement, le monsieur de la télé dit une chose qui éveilla l'intérêt de Kelly : la date du jour. Ses deux yeux noisettes s'arrondirent de surprise et un sourire étira ensuite son visage.</p>
<p>Ça alors !</p>
<p>Il fallait absolument qu'elle le dise à monsieur J. dès qu'il rentrerait !</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Le Joker marchait d'un pas las au milieu de la vieille ruelle délabrée qui lui mènerait jusqu'au vieil immeuble. Un pas las... Non pas qu'il soit spécialement fatigué, mais il était las de la situation.</p>
<p>Il avait d'abord ressentit une certaine excitation à l'idée d'être de nouveau en liberté, à semer le chaos dans les rues de <em>sa </em>ville. Il avait même ressenti des moments d'euphorie lors de différentes explosions et autres feux de joie qu'il avait provoqué. Mais en constatant les effets limités, l'agacement avait pris le dessus ; puis cela avait été le tour de la colère et, finalement, de la lassitude.</p>
<p>Les effets étaient limités dans le sens où, quoi qu'il fasse, cela n'atteignait jamais le but qu'il cherchait à atteindre depuis maintenant des semaines déjà. Ce but ultime étant celui de faire sortir le Batman de sa tanière ; sans perdre de vue l'objectif global du chaos général, bien sûr, mais la venue du Batman était toujours la petite étincelle nécessaire dans l'absolu de toute situation chaotique.</p>
<p>Et, jusque là, cette étincelle manquait toujours à l'appel.</p>
<p>Pourtant le Joker n'avait pas manqué d'efforts et d'imagination ! Il s'était torturé les méninges à provoquer d'horribles catastrophes, si affreuses que la chauve-souris n'ait d'autre choix que de sortir à nouveau pour tenter de l'arrêter.</p>
<p>Au départ, il avait pensé à faire sauter un hôpital, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait déjà fait ; puis il s'était dit que cela n'était pas une raison pour ne pas recommencer, alors il avait fait exploser le deuxième plus gros centre hospitalier de la ville – alors que le premier n'était même pas fini d'être reconstruit. Après cela, il s'était dit « jamais deux sans trois ! » ; mais puisqu'il détestait les stupides proverbes prêts-à-penser, il avait décidé de ne pas faire sauter de troisième hôpital. A la place, il avait dynamité un orphelinat.<br/>Se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait jusque là de beaucoup d'explosions, le Joker avait décidé de renouveler sa créativité, portant son choix sur l'idée de déverser plusieurs tonnes de litres d'acide dans la piscine municipale de la ville. Ça avait été un magnifique spectacle de cris et de corps en décomposition !<br/>Et il en avait eu bien d'autres des idées lumineuses, bien sûr, semant l'horreur, la peur, ainsi que nombre de policiers sur son chemin... Mais point de Batman. Point du tout.</p>
<p>Alors oui, aujourd'hui, il était las. Pas découragé pour autant, ne vous y méprenez pas ! Mais tout de même, le Joker avait bien envie... d'un grand rien, d'une bonne dose de néant, histoire de se ressourcer un peu après tous ces efforts.</p>
<p>Certains jours et certaines nuits, il passait son temps dans diverses planques avec différents hommes de main lui prêtant assistance pour ses coups tordus ; mais à d'autres moments il retournait au vieil appartement miteux où se trouvait la gamine. Car malgré tout c'était encore là qu'il pouvait être le plus tranquille.</p>
<p>Parfois la gamine lui tapait sur le système ; d'autres fois il n'en avait juste strictement rien à faire, et d'autres fois encore celle-ci pouvait l'amuser, le divertir un peu. Au pire des cas il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer, ce n'était en général pas bien difficile.</p>
<p>Donc, même si la perspective de revoir la gosse ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, retourner à l'endroit le plus calme à sa connaissance lui était tout de même un peu plaisant.</p>
<p>Il termina sa marche alors que le soleil de l'après-midi éclairait la façade de l'immeuble, derrière lequel il disparut discrètement avant d'y pénétrer par le biais de la cave dont la porte était restée l'unique entrée, cachée du reste du monde.</p>
<p>Le Joker gravit ensuite tranquillement les étages à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, jusqu'à arriver au dernier ; puis, ni une ni deux, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'un geste mécanique et la referma d'un simple coup de pied.</p>
<p>Bien sûr, la gamine était là.</p>
<p>Elle avait dû l'entendre arriver car elle se tenait debout au beau milieu du salon, face à la porte d'entrée, les yeux pétillants tout en trépignant d'impatience.</p>
<p>« Monsieur J. ! »</p>
<p>Elle joignit le mouvement à son exclamation, se précipitant vers lui.</p>
<p>Le Joker ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser la parole, pure perte de temps et de salive, et esquiva sa venue.</p>
<p>« Hé, dis, tu sais quoi ? » demanda la gamine qui, n'en démordant pas pour autant, requerrait toujours son attention.</p>
<p>Là non plus il ne répondit rien, sachant que de toute manière elle continuerait sur sa lancée.</p>
<p>« ...Et ben aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! »</p>
<p>Le Joker ne prit même pas la peine de hausser les épaules, ni même les sourcils face à cette information. Un anniversaire. Fort bien. Qu'en avait-il à faire ? Pas grand chose. Voire même rien du tout.</p>
<p>Il continua donc son chemin jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa choir de tout son poids ; il bascula la tête en arrière et fit craquer ses articulations tout en s'étirant. Puis il resta pensif.</p>
<p>Que faire... Que faire ? Que fallait-il donc à Monseigneur Batman pour sortir de sa cachette ? Quelle genre d'horreur pourrait bien le pousser à refaire surface ? Il lui fallait quelque chose de bien plus décevant que de briser ce cher Harvey Dent – dernier exploit lors duquel il s'était manifesté – quelque chose, aussi, de bien plus horrible que de faire sauter un hôpital, brûler des gens à l'acide, ou faire exploser des petits orphelins....</p>
<p>Ah, les enfants. <br/>C'était tout de même un sujet sensible dans cette société. Faire du mal aux enfants, si purs et innocents,était tellement, tellement mal vu ! Qu'y avait-il donc de plus atroce ?</p>
<p>Son regard se porta alors lentement sur l'enfant présent dans la pièce. La gamine l'avait suivie jusqu'au canapé, se tenant debout à côté de lui. Elle avait toujours son petit air radieux et innocent. Et dire que c'était cette même jolie petite chose qu'il avait convaincue d'assassiner par elle-même un adulte à grands coups de couteau...</p>
<p>Le Joker repensa alors aux visages des personnes ayant assisté à cette scène dans le club. Ils avaient tous eu un air tellement choqué, sidérés, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux, horrifiés par la situation... <br/>Une enfant commettant un meurtre...</p>
<p>Il redressa alors sa tête et fixa d'autant plus son attention sur la petite fille. Et une idée commença à germer dans son esprit.</p>
<p>Tellement mignonne...<br/>Et tellement atroce...<br/>Deux concepts tellement opposés qu'une fois réunis cela ne pouvait qu'être splendide, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Un sourire malsain étira son visage alors qu'il se penchait vers Kelly qui, elle, était ravie de voir qu'elle avait enfin son attention.</p>
<p>« ...Alors comme ça, c'est ton anniversaire ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner.</p>
<p>- Oui ! répondit Kelly ravie que monsieur J. s'intéresse enfin à cette nouvelle. Aujourd'hui j'ai six ans ! »</p>
<p>Elle commenta cela en mimant le nombre six avec ses petits doigts, les agitant fièrement sous le nez du clown.</p>
<p>« Mais c'est très bien ça, vraiment très bien... » commenta-t-il pensif.</p>
<p>L'idée se forma un peu plus nettement dans son esprit et il adressa un grand sourire à la gosse.</p>
<p>« Alors il va falloir fêter ça, non ? »</p>
<p>Kelly hocha la tête avec vigueur, approuvant l'idée d'organiser une petite fête pour cette grande occasion.<br/>...Sans avoir idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer dans l'esprit du Joker.</p>
<p>Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et, d'un signe de main, l'invita à sa suite.</p>
<p>« Viens alors. On va préparer ça. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Robert Mills était boulanger depuis presque quarante ans déjà. C'était son propre père, boulanger avant lui, qui lui avait appris l'art du métier. Robert n'était pas allé à l'école très longtemps, son père ayant très vite eu besoin de lui pour l'aider à faire tourner la boutique. Une fois son père à la retraite, il avait tout simplement repris l'affaire familiale sans plus se poser de question que ça : ça avait été dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Au fil des années, il s'était néanmoins spécialisé dans un domaine que son père avait peu développé : la pâtisserie.</p>
<p>Ces deux spécialités, boulanger et pâtissier, lui avaient permis de varier ce qu'il avait à offrir en boutique et avait quelque peu augmenté son nombre de clients. Rien de quoi être riche pour autant, mais tout de même de quoi avoir suffisamment d'argent pour faire vivre sa petite famille, composée de sa femme et de ses deux enfants. Il s'était d'ailleurs fâché avec son aîné lorsque celui-ci, ayant soif d'indépendance, avait refusé de reprendre le flambeau comme l'avait voulu la tradition familiale. Sa fille, elle aussi, avait fini par quitter le giron familial pour aller faire des études dans l'une des universités de la ville. </p>
<p>Robert et sa femme s'étaient résolus à prendre un prêt à la banque pour financer les études de leurs deux enfants, et Robert n'en travaillait que plus dur de son côté. Lorsqu'il y pensait, l'heure de la retraite devrait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Non pas parce qu'il était passionné par son métier – la passion des premiers temps l'avait bien vite quitté – mais, tout simplement, parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent.</p>
<p>Les clients n'étaient pas particulièrement nombreux dans sa boutique, d'autres enseignes concurrentes existant dans les alentours ; pour autant il avait des achats réguliers et c'était là tout ce qui importait. Il avait ses clients habituels, et parfois quelques nouveaux venaient ponctuellement acheter un peu de pain, quelques sandwichs, ou des gâteaux de sa confection.</p>
<p>Lorsque la sonnette de la boutique retentit, Robert leva le regard vers un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu jusque là. Depuis l'arrière du comptoir il lui adressa un bonjour poli, auquel l'homme répondit d'un signe de tête.</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? demanda le boulanger à l'inconnu.</p>
<p>- Je vais regarder ce que vous avez » répondit-il.</p>
<p>Robert hocha la tête et laissa l'homme regarder au travers des petites vitres les victuailles qu'il avait confectionné et disposé sur les présentoirs.</p>
<p>Il remarqua, sans véritablement y prêter attention, que l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa boutique déserte avait un stylo qui dépassait de la petite poche extérieure de sa chemise.<br/>Peut-être que s'il avait été plus fin observateur, Robert se serait rendu compte que ce stylo-là n'était pas habituel. Mais le boulanger était bien plus concentré sur son travail, et reporta son attention sur la liste de commande qu'il devait finir avant la fin de la journée.</p>
<p>Et puis, après tout, Robert n'y connaissait pas grand chose en nouvelles technologies. Alors, comment aurait-il pu savoir que ce stylo ne servait absolument pas à écrire, mais était en réalité un stylo doté d'une mini caméra, comme ceux que l'on pouvait de nos jours commander sur internet à un maigre prix ?</p>
<p>S'il avait su cela peut-être aurait-il pu se douter que quelque chose clochait. Que la suite des événements serait loin d'être banale.</p>
<p>Mais Robert ne se doutait de rien. Il reprit naïvement le cours de son travail.</p>
<p>Quelques instants après que l'inconnu fut entré, la sonnette résonna à nouveau. Le boulanger releva la tête et fixa la nouvelle arrivante.</p>
<p>Une gamine.</p>
<p>Une gamine qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, sortait un peu de l'ordinaire.</p>
<p>Du haut de sa petite taille, elle regardait avec curiosité tout autour d'elle, détaillant la boutique avec intérêt. Son regard vif était encadré de maquillage, formant deux losanges – un rouge et un bleu – autour de ses petits yeux couleur noisette. Son visage était coloré d'un blanc laiteux et ses lèvres quant à elles étaient maquillées d'un noir profond. Le boulanger remarqua également qu'elle portait un petit sac à dos rose orné de deux ailes d'ange.</p>
<p>Robert s'interrogea. Ce n'était pas la période du carnaval... Y avait-il une autre festivité en ville ? Ou bien peut-être que la gamine se préparait à aller à une fête d'anniversaire ?</p>
<p>Le regard de la petite fille se posa finalement sur le boulanger et elle lui adressa un grand sourire.</p>
<p>« Bonjour ! clama-t-elle joyeusement.</p>
<p>- B'jour petite, répondit Robert d'un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »</p>
<p>L'homme également présent dans la boutique s'était tourné vers Kelly, orientant discrètement son stylo-caméra vers elle du mieux possible.</p>
<p>Celle-ci fit à nouveau un grand sourire alors qu'elle répondait au boulanger.</p>
<p>« C'est mon anniversaire !</p>
<p>- Oh. Joyeux anniversaire alors » répondit Robert sans grande conviction.</p>
<p>A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise avec les enfants. A part avec les siens, peut-être... Et puis, il en fallait plus que ça pour émerveiller le vieux boulanger. Mais la gamine, elle, ne se départit pas de son grand sourire.</p>
<p>« ... Alors, continua-t-elle, je veux un groooos gâteau ! »</p>
<p>Robert hocha la tête.</p>
<p>« Lequel tu veux ? »</p>
<p>Kelly regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Sur le présentoir à sa droite se tenait toute une série de gâteaux colorés qui lui faisaient envie. Mais lequel choisir ? Elle les étudia tous du regard et porta son choix sur celui entièrement enrobé de chocolat.</p>
<p>« Celui-là ! désigna-t-elle finalement.</p>
<p>- Ok, répondit le boulanger. Ça fera 18 dollars. »</p>
<p>Kelly releva la tête vers lui, un peu surprise.</p>
<p>« J'ai pas d'argent, répondit-elle.</p>
<p>- Ah, dans ce cas pas de gâteau » répondit simplement Robert.</p>
<p>Kelly cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était son anniversaire, donc elle avait bien droit à un gâteau, non ?</p>
<p>« Mais... C'est mon anniversaire ! rappela-t-elle.</p>
<p>- J'ai compris petite, répliqua le boulanger qui sentait la patience commencer à le quitter. Mais dans la vie on n'obtient rien gratuitement. Va voir ton papa ou ta maman pour qu'ils te donnent de quoi acheter ce gâteau. »</p>
<p>Kelly baissa la tête, le regard sombre.</p>
<p>« ...Ma maman elle est morte » dit-elle dans un souffle quasi inaudible.</p>
<p>Mais Robert avait bien entendu ; malgré cela, il ne se laissa pas débiner.</p>
<p>« J'suis désolé pour toi petite. Mais y a bien quelqu'un qui doit s'occuper d'toi non ? Va voir cette personne et reviens acheter le gâteau quand t'auras l'argent. »</p>
<p>Ce n'était pas la première fois dans sa carrière qu'un enfant essayait de l'attendrir dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelque sucrerie gratuite. Tout comme les fois précédentes, Robert ne comptait pas se laisser avoir.</p>
<p>Kelly, elle, se sentait perdue. Monsieur J. lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle avait droit à un gâteau pour son anniversaire, ce qu'elle trouvait parfaitement logique. Il lui avait aussi expliqué que rien, <em>rien</em> ne devait l'empêcher d'obtenir ce qui lui revenait de droit, parce qu'elle le <em>méritait</em>. Elle était une gentille petite fille qui méritait un bon gâteau pour son anniversaire.</p>
<p><em>« Et si le monsieur te refuse le gâteau, </em>lui avait-il dit avant qu'elle rentre dans la boulangerie, <em>alors c'est que c'est une méchante personne. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux méchantes personnes, n'est-ce pas Kelly ? »</em></p>
<p>Oh, elle le savait bien. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû faire face à une méchante personne. C'était ce vilain monsieur lors de la petite fête de monsieur J., qu'elle avait dû punir avec son couteau. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer... Pourquoi est-ce que le monsieur-boulanger ne pouvait pas tout simplement lui donner ce joli gâteau ?</p>
<p>« Mais... répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'elle sentait les larmes commencer à monter à ses yeux. C'est mon anniversaire... »</p>
<p>Robert soupira. Au fond, il aurait presque pu se laisser attendrir. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre : s'il avait dû craquer à chaque fois qu'un mioche était venu lui faire les yeux doux, il en aurait perdu de l'argent ! Cette petite-là avait beau être touchante, c'est vrai, il ne comptait pas céder pour autant.</p>
<p>Concentré sur la gamine, il ne fit pas vraiment attention lorsque l'ombre d'une silhouette se dessina à travers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, lorsque la sonnette retentit, il releva la tête vers le nouveau venu. Et il fut frappé de stupeur.</p>
<p>Le Joker.</p>
<p>Le Joker se tenait dans sa boutique.</p>
<p>L'homme inconnu toujours présent, ne ratant rien de la scène, se positionna de façon à ce que son stylo-caméra ait bien le nouveau venu dans le viseur.</p>
<p>« En voilà une triste, <em>bien triste</em> histoire... » clama le clown dans un élan théâtral, à l'attention du boulanger.</p>
<p>Celui-ci ne répondit rien, trop tétanisé par l'apparition de ce personnage sous ses yeux.</p>
<p>« Vous refusez d'offrir un gâteau à cette pauvre orpheline alors que c'est son anniversaire, <em>hm </em>? Ça, continua le clown en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du boulanger, ça fait de vous une méchante, <em>très méchante</em> personne. N'est-ce pas petit ange ? »</p>
<p>La petite fille, qui avait relevé son regard embué de larmes contenues vers lui, hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation.</p>
<p>Robert lui, dévisageait tour à tour le Joker, la gamine, et l'homme qui assistait passivement à la scène. Robert se questionna. Était-il en train de rêver ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague ?<br/>Lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur le Joker, il sentit brutalement son instinct de survie le saisir au plus profond de ses tripes.</p>
<p>« ...Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait aux méchantes personnes, hm ? » continuait le clown à l'adresse de la gamine.</p>
<p>Profitant du fait que le criminel avait son attention focalisée sur la jeune enfant, Robert recula lentement d'un pas, puis d'un autre, se dirigeant à reculons vers sa caisse enregistreuse, sous laquelle il avait un revolver de dissimulé. <br/>Il l'avait acheté suite au braquage de sa boutique par un junky, une petite dizaine d'années auparavant. Robert s'était senti bien démuni face à ce voleur, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas spécialement un ami des armes, il avait décidé de s'en procurer une juste au cas où. Pour autant il n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir. <br/>Il tremblait d'autant plus d'appréhension.</p>
<p>Trop focalisé sur sa mission, le boulanger n'entendit qu'à peine la réponse de la petite fille.</p>
<p>« Il faut planter le couteau » avait-elle répondu d'une petite voix basse.</p>
<p>Le Joker avait fortement approuvé cette réponse.</p>
<p>« Très bien, reprit-il ensuite. Alors vas-y petit ange, avant que ce monsieur ne devienne <em>encore plus méchant</em>. »</p>
<p>Kelly regardait monsieur J. droit dans les yeux, hésitante. Auparavant, elle aurait qualifié ce boulanger de personne « pas gentille ». Mais pas « méchante » pour autant. Sa maman lui avait bien appris qu'il fallait donner de l'argent quand on avait envie d'acheter quelque chose. Pour autant, Kelly avait déjà eu des choses gratuites pour son anniversaire. Sa mère lui avait offert une poupée une fois, et Kelly n'avait pas eu à dépenser d'argent... Donc, elle avait donc trouvé ça logique lorsque monsieur J. lui avait dit que, puisque c'était son anniversaire, elle avait droit à un gâteau. Sans donner d'argent. Juste parce qu'elle le méritait. Elle était une gentille petite fille qui méritait un joli gâteau, tout simplement.</p>
<p>Mais monsieur J., lui, qualifiait le boulanger de « méchant ». Était-il vraiment <em>méchant </em>? se demanda Kelly. Et puis, qu'est-ce que monsieur J. voulait dire par « avant qu'il ne devienne <em>encore plus méchant</em> » ?</p>
<p>Kelly n'eut pas à entendre longtemps pour avoir sa réponse.</p>
<p>Pendant ce temps de latence, Robert s'était enfin approché de l'arme qu'il avait dissimulé. Il l'avait toujours laissée chargée, au cas où il aurait à s'en servir dans une situation d'urgence. Comme avec le junky. Ou pire cette fois-ci : en présence du Joker.</p>
<p>D'une main tremblante, il avait attrapé son arme et l'avait le plus rapidement possible pointée vers le clown.</p>
<p>Le Joker, pendant le laps de temps, était resté impassible mais n'avait rien raté des gestes du boulanger. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fut pas surpris lorsque celui-ci braqua une arme à feu dans sa direction. C'est pour cela que, lorsque le boulanger appuya sur la détente d'une main tremblante, il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver la balle qui partit dans sa direction.</p>
<p>Le coup de feu vrilla les tympans de Kelly. Elle se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles. <br/>Encore cet horrible bruit ! <br/>Elle regarda le boulanger, un pistolet dans la main, pointé vers monsieur J. Et elle fut horrifié par ce constat.<br/>Le boulanger avait tiré sur monsieur J. <br/>Le boulanger cherchait à lui faire du mal !</p>
<p>Kelly compris alors ce que monsieur J. avait voulu dire par « encore plus méchant ». Et si elle ne voulait pas que ce méchant monsieur fasse du mal à son précieux protecteur, il fallait qu'elle intervienne.</p>
<p>Il fallait qu'elle lui plante le couteau.</p>
<p>Robert fut d'abord surpris par le bruit qui résonnait à ses oreilles, lui qui n'avait jusque là jamais utilisé une arme. Il fut à nouveau surpris en voyant le Joker, sur qui il avait focalisé toute sa force et toute son attention, esquiver d'un geste habile la balle qui avait fendu l'air dans sa direction.<br/>Mais ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard alors que, sortant de son hébétude, il s'était décidé à tirer un nouveau coup de feu vers le criminel, qu'il fut encore plus surpris.</p>
<p>Surpris par une violente douleur qui lui fit lâcher son arme.</p>
<p>Par réflexe, il porta ses mains à sa jambe devenue brutalement douloureuse et croisa soudainement le regard de la gamine, à quatre pattes devant lui.</p>
<p>Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, celle-ci avait rampé sous le comptoir et était à présent à ses côtés, un couteau entre ses petites mains. Couteau qui était actuellement profondément planté dans son mollet.</p>
<p>Robert cria et chercha par des gestes désordonnés à faire dégager la gamine de là. Mais Kelly ne se laissa pas faire.</p>
<p>D'un geste sec elle retira le couteau de la jambe du monsieur, esquiva ses gestes affolés, avant de planter à nouveau le couteau dans sa deuxième jambe.</p>
<p>Celui-ci poussa un autre cri avant de tomber à terre, enserrant de ses mains tremblantes les plaies d'où son sang coulait abondamment.</p>
<p>Il adressa à Kelly un regard aussi horrifié que perdu.</p>
<p>Robert n'en revenait pas.</p>
<p>La gamine !</p>
<p>Elle venait de le poignarder... à deux reprises !</p>
<p>Affolé, le boulanger regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur son revolver qui avait glissé à quelques mètres de là. Paniqué, il essaya alors fébrilement de s'en saisir.</p>
<p>D'un geste habile le Joker entra alors en scène, passant par-dessus le comptoir pour rejoindre l'homme à terre et la gamine. </p>
<p>Derrière lui, l'homme qui était entré en premier dans la boutique se tenait bien droit, son stylo à présent en main, l'embout bien orienté vers la scène où étaient réunis tous les protagonistes.</p>
<p>Avant qu'il ne réussisse à se saisir de son arme, Robert vit l'une des chaussures du Joker taper dans l'arme, la repoussant à présent hors de sa portée. Puis la dite chaussures vint écraser sa main ; le boulanger ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un autre cri.</p>
<p>« Allez petit ange, reprit le Joker d'un ton imperturbable. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »</p>
<p>Kelly regarda le monsieur à terre, le sang qui s'écoulait de ses jambes, l'arme qui était plus loin sur le sol, le pied de monsieur J. qui écrasait la main du boulanger... Puis elle releva son regard et le perdit dans celui de monsieur J.</p>
<p>Le Joker eut un sourire. La gamine le regardait de ce petit regard perdu, à moitié affolé, à demi embué de larmes... Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour son spectacle. <br/><em>Parfait</em>.</p>
<p>Il fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager, et alors Kelly baissa à nouveau son regard vers le boulanger. Elle ferma les yeux prit une grande inspiration.</p>
<p>L'homme, hurlant, cherchait à se débattre. Le Joker posa brutalement son autre pied sur sa mâchoire, étouffant à moitié ses cris et tenant sa tête dans un angle qui dégageait l'accès à son cou. <br/>Kelly se rapprocha.</p>
<p>Une fois à hauteur du cou du monsieur, elle hésita encore quelques instants... Puis, résignée, elle leva son couteau avant de l'abattre d'un coup sec dans la gorge du boulanger.</p>
<p>Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur et la douleur.</p>
<p>Lorsque Kelly retira le couteau, comme la fois précédente, de grandes gerbes de sang jaillirent de la plaie.</p>
<p>De son côté, la petite caméra ne rata rien de la scène, son oeil parfaitement orienté vers les grandes éclaboussures sanguinolentes.</p>
<p>Kelly regarda le boulanger s'agiter dans ses derniers instants, alors que la mare de sang s'agrandissait peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre ses petites chaussures. Cette fois-ci Kelly ne recula pas. Elle n'avait pas peur. <br/>A vrai dire, elle ne ressentait plus grand chose. Elle regardait simplement la vie quitter le corps de cet homme. <br/>D'un regard complètement vide.</p>
<p>Ce fut le Joker qui la ramena à la réalité. Une fois que le boulanger ne fit plus de mouvements spasmodiques et que ses yeux se firent vitreux, le clown relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps et se remit en marche, en direction de la gamine.</p>
<p>Elle était magnifique comme ça. Son maquillage ayant à moitié coulé sous ses yeux, ses <em>si jolis</em> yeux fixant la scène sans émotion, alors que ses vêtements étaient parsemées de giclées de sang frais et que ses petits pieds baignaient dans une mare d'un rouge profond.<br/><em>Magnifique.</em></p>
<p>Il l'attrapa par sous les aisselles, la souleva et la positionna contre lui, dans ses bras. Son petit regard d'ange déchu se tourna alors vers lui.</p>
<p>Il lui fit un grand sourire.</p>
<p>« Alors ma belle, dis-moi, c'était quel gâteau que tu voulais, <em>hm</em> ? »</p>
<p>Il fallut quelques instants à Kelly pour comprendre de quoi monsieur J. parlait. <br/>Le gâteau ! <br/>Elle l'avait complètement oublié !</p>
<p>Alors, d'un geste mécanique, son regard se détacha du corps ensanglanté et se retourna en direction de la vitrine. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit : le gros gâteau enrobé de chocolat. Elle le désigna de l'un de ses petits doigts.</p>
<p>Gardant la gamine dans ses bras, le Joker se dirigea vers le fameux gâteau en question ; il l'attrapa de sa main libre, le mit dans l'une des petites boîtes en carton qui trônaient sur le comptoir, et re-fourga le tout dans les bras de Kelly.</p>
<p>« Tiens, lui dit-il. Tu l'as bien mérité. »</p>
<p>Kelly, le gâteau dans les bras, regarda monsieur J. longuement, n'étant pas tout à fait sûre que ce qu'il disait là était exact. L'avait-elle vraiment mérité après avoir fait saigner le boulanger..?</p>
<p>Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées car le Joker fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. <br/>Il pencha son visage vers elle et, doucement, déposa un petit baiser sur son front.</p>
<p>A ce contact Kelly sentit une vague de chaleur déferler en elle, remplaçant ce grand vide glacial qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait puni le boulanger.  Elle regarda monsieur J. de ses petits yeux émerveillés.<br/>Il venait de lui faire un bisou ! </p>
<p>Cette affectueuse attention valait pour elle tous les gâteaux du monde. Elle valait même la peine de se forcer à punir les méchantes personnes alors qu'au fond elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Pour un baiser de monsieur J., elle serait capable de tout !</p>
<p>Après avoir déposé ce baiser aussi doux que malsain sur le front maquillé de la gamine, le Joker se tourna lentement vers la caméra, qui les filmait toujours à travers l'embout du stylo que son complice tenait fermement dans leur direction ; et il fit un large sourire goguenard qui, il le savait pertinemment, glacerait le sang de leurs futurs spectateurs.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Le grand spectacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly était dans sa chambre, seule, allongée sur son lit. C'était le matin et cela faisait un moment qu'elle était réveillée, pourtant... Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever.</p>
<p>A vrai dire elle se sentait un peu mal, et très fatiguée.<br/>Fatiguée car elle avait assez peu dormi cette nuit, son sommeil ayant été plusieurs fois interrompu par de mauvais rêves du monsieur de la boulangerie. Et en plus, elle se sentait mal dans son estomac. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait mangé trop de gâteau la veille ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Kelly avait plutôt l'impression que c'était ce même froid glacial qui lui comprimait l'estomac, comme celui qu'elle avait ressenti en plantant le couteau dans la gorge du monsieur. Ce monsieur-boulanger qu'elle avait puni...</p>
<p>Tué, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.</p>
<p>Elle l'avait <em>tué</em>.</p>
<p>C'était monsieur J. qui lui avait expliqué cela. <br/>Une fois rentrés de leur excursion, ils avaient tous deux eu une petite discussion. C'est alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait très bienfait de <em>tuer</em> le boulanger. Il lui avait réexpliqué que celui-ci avait été méchant avec elle et que ça, il n'en avait tout bonnement pas eu le droit. C'était donc dans la logique des choses qu'elle le punisse. En le tuant. Monsieur J. lui avait aussi dit qu'elle avait empêché qu'il lui fasse du mal à lui, avec son revolver ; elle avait donc sauvé la vie de monsieur J.</p>
<p>Était-ce mal de tuer un monsieur pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un à qui elle tenait en plus ? Absolument pas, lui avait certifié monsieur J. <br/>Cela l'avait un peu rassurée.</p>
<p>Malgré qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait bien fait, malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, un doute subsistait en Kelly. </p>
<p>Qu'aurait dit sa mère, ou bien sa mamie, si elles avaient été là pour voir ça ?<br/>Au fond Kelly n'en savait trop rien. Car, justement, elles n'étaient plus là.</p>
<p>A présent, il ne lui restait plus que monsieur J.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le Joker se délectait des images qu'il avait sous les yeux.</p>
<p>Après le coup de la boulangerie il avait demandé à Jason, son complice cameraman, d'aller poster la vidéo de ce joli massacre sur internet afin qu'elle fasse rapidement le tour des réseaux sociaux.</p>
<p>Et ça, pour être rapide, ça l'avait été !</p>
<p>A présent, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, des images la vidéo faisaient même le tour des chaînes de télévision.</p>
<p>Affalé dans le canapé miteux de l'appartement, le clown regardait avec un large sourire l'écran face à lui.</p>
<p>La chaîne d'informations en continu relatait l'événement de manière cyclique, en reparlant approximativement toutes les demi-heures pour le moment. Les deux présentateurs sur le plateau, un homme et une femme, prenaient tour à tour un air épouvanté puis éploré lorsqu'ils narraient les événements.</p>
<p>« Pour les spectateurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre, nous rappelons notre flash spécial : le criminel que tout le monde connaît sous le nom de "Joker" semble avoir monté d'un cran dans l'horreur. Dans son sillage, il entraîne cette fois une petite fille, en lui forçant à commettre un meurtre, qui a été filmé en direct. Les images ont été diffusées hier en fin de journée par le biais d'internet, depuis une connexion cryptée que la police n'a apparemment toujours pas réussi à retracer. Ayant rapidement fait le tour de la toile, cette terrible vidéo fait à présent l'objet d'une censure ; cependant elle réapparaît régulièrement depuis hier, car re-postée par d'autres sources anonymes. Nous avons malheureusement l'habitude des actes fantasques du Joker, mais cette fois-ci l'horreur est à son comble. Pourquoi impliquer une jeune fillette dans sa folie ? Mais aussi, qui est-elle ? Et bien sûr, la question que tout le monde se pose : pourra-t-elle être secourue ? »</p>
<p>Le Joker devint pensif alors que la présentatrice terminait ses propos et que l'autre grotesque personnage qu'était son partenaire renchérissait en dégoulinant de théâtralité. <br/>Son attention fut néanmoins de nouveau attirée lorsque l'écran afficha un portrait-robot de Kelly, dont les traits avaient sûrement été reconstitués à partir des images de la boulangerie, essayant de deviner à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler sous son maquillage ; seule l'image composait l'avis de recherche dans la mesure où personne ne disposait du nom et du prénom de la gamine, ni même de son âge. Sur cette affiche qui, apparemment, allait être diffusée dans toute la ville, les citoyens pouvant détenir la moindre information étaient appelés à contacter au plus vite le département de police de la ville.</p>
<p>Le Joker passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, tout en constatant de ses yeux l'effervescence sociétale qui se soulevait autour de la gamine.</p>
<p>« <em>Pourra-t-elle être secourue ?</em> »</p>
<p>Cette interrogation de la journaliste résonnait dans l'esprit du Joker. Car il s'agissait là d'une très, <em>très</em> bonne question : pourrait-elle être secourue ? </p>
<p>Mais surtout... </p>
<p>
  <em>Par qui ?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En cette fin d'après-midi, c'est d'un air résigné que Donald se baissa vers la mallette contenant son matériel professionnel et attrapa son micro. Cela faisait dix mois que le jeune homme avait entamé son travail de journaliste, et il devait bien avouer que plus le temps passait et plus il était frustré. Le métier en lui-même lui semblait toujours séduisant, mais c'était sa réalité de terrain qui manquait cruellement d'intérêt à ses yeux : au cours des dix mois écoulés il n'avait jamais été mis sur une affaire intéressante. Pas une seule. Il s'était contenté de couvrir de petits événements sans importance, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'être un grand reporter de terrain. Donald soupira. Il ne devait pas pour autant baisser les bras, c'est ce qu'il se répétait chaque jour : sûrement que, s'il tenait assez longtemps face à ces petites missions, il finirait prochainement par être mis sur un gros coup... Il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse ses preuves. Alors, le regard résolu et armé de son micro, il fit signe à son collègue cameraman, Mike, de le suivre.</p>
<p>Bien sûr, l'intervention du jour n'était toujours pas bien intéressante à son goût, mais serait néanmoins diffusée en direct ; il fallait donc qu'il fasse bonne impression. Donald prit très à cœur – le plus qu'il lui était possible en tout cas – ce petit reportage sur les préparations de la fête de Thanksgiving par les habitants de Gotham. <br/>Il allait d'abord interviewer les deux enseignants qui avaient monté la petite pièce de théâtre interprétée en ce moment même au milieu du grand centre commercial dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil à la petite scène, où les enfants de l'une des écoles de la ville s'affairaient déjà derrière les coulisses littéralement en carton, qui avaient été bricolées pour l'occasion. La petite scène, prêtée par la mairie, trônait au milieu d'un grand espace du centre, entourée de nombreuses chaises mais aussi, un peu plus loin, par différents magasins, tout en étant également proche des escalators, où de nombreux passants allaient et venaient, faisant leurs courses en cette veille d'événement spécial.<br/>Ces passants seraient ensuite leur cible : Donald et son coéquipier iraient les interroger après les enseignants, cette fois pour savoir comment les habitants préparaient la dite fête.<br/>Rien de très palpitant donc ; mais il fallait bien quelques reportages de ce genre pour combler d'éventuels vides dans la chaîne d'informations en continu pour laquelle il travaillait.</p>
<p>Le journaliste regarda Mike, le cameraman, qui finissait de mettre en marche son propre équipement. Regardant l'heure à sa montre, il se prépara à être en direct dans moins de trois minutes.<br/>En attendant que tout soit prêt, Donald regarda autour de lui. Les enfants entraient à présent sur scène, présentant la petite histoire de Thanksgiving qu'ils jouaient sous les yeux ravis de leur auditoire principalement composé de parents, assis sur les chaises – certains ayant leurs téléphones portables en main pour les filmer – mais également sous le regard curieux de quelques passants qui s'arrêtaient, courses en main, pour regarder le petit spectacle qui leur était ainsi offert.</p>
<p>Son coéquipier, muni de sa caméra, lui fit finalement signe que le direct allait commencer. Donald se racla la gorge et réajusta son oreillette, le regard ancré dans l'objectif et son micro bien en main. Plus que trois secondes, deux, une...</p>
<p>« Nous sommes à présent en direct depuis le centre commercial de la grande avenue » entendit-il dans son oreillette de la voix de Denis, le présentateur du journal qui était en communication avec lui depuis le plateau télévisé de la chaîne. « Nous retrouvons notre envoyé pour ce reportage spécial. Donald, vous êtes avec nous ?</p>
<p>- Tout à fait Denis. Ici, au centre commercial, l'esprit de fête se fait déjà ressentir. De nombreuses personnes sont venues effectuer leurs achats en cette veille de Thanksgiving, et ont le plaisir de s'arrêter, comme vous pouvez le voir derrière moi, devant un chaleureux spectacle organisé par l'école Saint-Thomas de notre ville. Nous allons à présent à la rencontre de monsieur Stevenson, l'un des deux enseignants qui a contribué à l'avènement de cette pièce. »</p>
<p>Donald se déplaça en direction de l'enseignant qui attendait patiemment leur venue, suivi par son cameraman.</p>
<p>« Bonjour monsieur Stevenson, reprit Donald. Nous avons aujourd'hui le plaisir de découvrir la pièce de théâtre en l'honneur de Thanksgiving que vous avez concocté avec les élèves de votre école. Pouvez-vous nous parler de sa création ?</p>
<p>- Et bien, commença à expliquer l'enseignant pourvu d'une grosse moustache, l'idée ne date pas d'hier et je vous avoue que ma collègue – que vous pouvez voir devant la scène, jouant au chef d'orchestre, haha – et moi-même, ainsi que tous les élèves volontaires, avons durement travaillé pour être fin prêts pour la représentation d'aujourd'hui... »</p>
<p>La dite collègue enseignante, quant à elle, jetait quelques coups d'œil rapides à l'interview qui était en cours. Avec Stevenson, ils avaient convenu que ce serait lui qui répondrait aux questions des journalistes, qui avaient annoncé leur future venue quelques jours auparavant. Pour sa part, elle n'avait que très peu envie de faire face à la caméra, préférant largement laisser son collègue s'en charger. Elle était bien plus à l'aise dans son rôle de superviseuse de la pièce, veillant à ce que ses chers élèves n'oublient pas les répliques de leurs textes.</p>
<p>Les enfants, issus de différentes classes, jouaient jusque là parfaitement leurs rôles. Les Pères Pèlerins étaient les premiers à être entrés en scène, et c'était à présent à ceux jouant les membres de la tribu autochtone des Wampanoags de faire leur entrée. L'enseignante regarda également autour d'elle, voyant les regards fiers des parents qui étaient installés pour admirer leurs enfants, ainsi que la petite troupe de passants curieux qui se formait autour d'eux.</p>
<p>Alors que les Pèlerins et les autochtones se rencontraient sur scène, le grésillement d'un micro que l'on branchait sur des amplificateurs résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles ainsi qu'à celles du reste de l'assemblée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? se demanda l'enseignante, cherchant la provenance de ce bruit en scrutant les alentours.</p>
<p>Elle s'arrêta net dans son inspection lorsque le grésillement fut remplacé par une voix amplifiée. Une voix froide qui lui glaça le sang, la tétanisant sur place.</p>
<p>« ...Mais c'est alors qu'un petit ange tomba du ciel et vint à la rencontre de nos protagonistes » narra la voix du Joker que l'on entendait résonner dans le centre commercial.</p>
<p>Les parents, les journalistes et les passants commençaient à regarder frénétiquement autour d'eux. C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante éclaira la scène où jouaient les enfants, qui cessèrent immédiatement leurs mouvements pour se lancer des regards mi-surpris mi-éblouis par cette lumière provenant d'un énorme spot qui, d'habitude, ne faisait pas partie du spectacle.</p>
<p>Sortant des coulisses et apparaissant au milieu du grand halo lumineux, une petite fille arriva sur scène. Une petite fille maquillée de blanc, de deux losanges rouge et blanc autour des yeux, et d'un noir profond retraçant ses lèvres. De son dos dépassait un petit déguisement : deux ailes d'ange blanches et pailletées.<br/>L'enseignante, frappée par l'horreur, la reconnut immédiatement : c'était la petite fille manipulée par le Joker, qui était passée aux informations quelques jours plus tôt. Elle réussit alors à sortir de son effroi et cria à ses élèves de descendre de la scène ; mais ses cris furent bien vite noyés par la voix du Joker.</p>
<p>« Écoutez-tous » reprit la voix du clown sur un ton plus aigu, imitant la voix imaginaire de l'ange. « Je suis venu vous annoncer votre avenir. Vous finirez tous par mourir grâce à cette prodigieuse invention qu'est : l'arme à feu ! »</p>
<p>A ces mots, la petite fille sur scène fit apparaître de derrière son dos un pistolet, qui avait l'air bien trop réel pour laisser la place au doute. Cette vision provoqua des cris d'effrois dans l'assemblée ; les passants en premier cherchèrent à s'enfuir, mais la petite troupe fut vite bloquée par une armée d'hommes aux masques de clown, sortis de nulle part, les encerclant à présent. Les parents quant à eux, affolés, imitèrent l'enseignante en priant leurs enfants de vite descendre de la scène.</p>
<p>Donald, le journaliste, était quant à lui bouche bée. C'était également le cas de son coéquipier qui, caméra en main, maintenait malgré tout l'objectif fixé sur la jeune enfant qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la scène.</p>
<p>Celle-ci leva alors son bras, pointant l'arme vers le grand plafond, et appuya sur la gâchette.</p>
<p>Le bruit du coup de feu résonna dans tout le centre commercial au milieu des cris d'épouvante, et le recul de l'arme fit que la petite fille maquillée tomba sur ses fesses. Les enfants autour d'elle criaient à présent et, descendant tant bien que mal de la scène dans un élan de panique, se ruaient le plus vite possible dans les bras de leurs parents.</p>
<p>Sortant du rideau cachant les coulisses, le Joker fit alors son apparition sur scène. Un micro dans sa paume, il fit claquer ses mains en trois applaudissements qui résonnèrent dans l'assemblée, terrifiée mais maintenue sur place par ses hommes de main qui entouraient ce drôle de petit troupeau.</p>
<p>« Voilà donc la fin de notre histoire » reprit le Joker de sa voix habituelle, sombre et froide.</p>
<p>Il marqua une courte pause, pendant laquelle Kelly se remit lentement sur pieds.</p>
<p>Elle avait bien fait comme monsieur J. lui avait fait répéter la veille. Elle était entrée sur scène, avait brandi le pistolet à ses mots, et avait appuyé sur la gâchette au bon moment. Sauf que la veille, Kelly n'avait pas tiré pour de vrai, et en le faisant réellement aujourd'hui elle avait été assez désagréablement surprise. La détonation était encore plus forte lorsque l'arme était si près des oreilles, et le recul avait été si violent que cela l'avait projeté à terre, engendrant aussi une vive douleur dans sa main droite. Pour autant elle avait fait des efforts pour ne pas lâcher l'arme, espérant par là ne pas décevoir monsieur J. <br/>Celui-ci l'avait à présent rejoint sur scène et elle se mit donc debout à côté de lui, un peu incertaine, alors qu'il reprenait la parole.</p>
<p>« Mais une toute autre histoire est maintenant sur le point de commencer ! Les hm, petits enfants, sont priés de rejoindre leurs parents ; et tout ce petit monde est prié de ne pas bouger et de la boucler. »</p>
<p>Les enfants, le regard perdu, étaient déjà pour la plupart dans les bras tremblants de leurs parents, et les simples passants – isolés ou en famille – avaient été regroupés près d'eux, tous étant à présent devant la scène. Il s'agissait là d'une petite cinquantaine de personnes environ.</p>
<p>Un homme au masque de clown s'approcha des deux journalistes qui devaient rejoindre le dit troupeau.</p>
<p>« Avancez » leur dit-il froidement en les menaçant de son arme. « Et filmez. »</p>
<p>Donald et son coéquipier Mike ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et avancèrent également vers la scène, continuant à filmer le Joker qui attendait patiemment que tout ce petit monde soit bien installé.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'un calme aux relans de terreur se fit presque palpable et que plus personne n'osa bouger, le clown recommença à s'adresser à son public – ainsi qu'à la caméra.</p>
<p>« Bien. L'histoire que vous allez vivre à présent est une œuvre unique, que vous n'aurez sûrement pas la chance de revoir de si tôt. Alors ouvrez bien grands vos yeux et vos oreilles... »</p>
<p>A ces mots il s'approcha un peu plus de Kelly et mit une main sur son épaule, d'un geste que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'affectueux.</p>
<p>« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour ce petit ange tombé du ciel. Il y a quelques jours seulement, la petite créature que vous voyez là a fêté son anniversaire ; elle est devenue une <em>grande</em> fille ! Assez grande pour apprendre à manier cette merveilleuse invention qu'est, comme nous le disions tout à l'heure, l'arme à feu. Or c'est une chose dont un petit ange ne sait pas se servir naturellement... Il faut donc d'abord qu'elle s'entraîne ! »</p>
<p>Le Joker ouvrit grand les bras, embrassant l'assemblée du regard.</p>
<p>« Il lui faudrait une <em>cible</em>, mesdames et messieurs, et chers enfants. Y aurait-il parmi vous un volontaire..? »</p>
<p>Bien sûr personne ne se manifesta, et la seule réponse qu'il eut fut des regards affolés et même quelques sanglots secouant certaines bêtes du troupeau. Bien. Il allait donc devoir choisir par lui-même...</p>
<p>Le Joker descendit de la scène, s'approchant des personnes apeurées qui tremblaient un peu plus et détournaient le regard à son approche. Pointant son arme devant lui, il parcourut ainsi l'assemblée avant de faire son choix. Se baladant d'un air menaçant, son regard se posa finalement sur un gamin dans les bras de sa mère, une faible chose qui pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en serrant son fils – dont le teint était devenu bien pâle sous son grotesque maquillage de peau-rouge. Le Joker agita son arme dans sa direction.</p>
<p>« Bien. Ce sera toi. »</p>
<p>Sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa d'un geste brusque la main du gamin qui dépassait de la protection de fortune que constituait le corps de sa mère, et tira pour le faire venir à lui. Le gamin cria et la mère fit de même. Alors qu'il tirait plus fort sur le bras du gosse, la mère se leva d'un bond et hurla à quelques centimètres du visage du clown.</p>
<p>« NON ! Pitié pas mon fils tout mais pas mon - »</p>
<p>Ses paroles furent coupées par un violent coup de feu qui résonna au milieu des cris et des frissons d'effroi.</p>
<p>La mère, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, avait à présent le front orné d'un trou sanguinolent, duquel avait jailli un belle gerbe de sang ainsi que des petits morceaux de cervelle. Le corps sans vie s'écroula lentement au pieds de son meurtrier.</p>
<p>Le gamin qu'il tenait toujours fermement se mit à hurler de plus belle, et le Joker lui mit un petit coup de crosse bien placé pour l'étourdir.</p>
<p>Il regarda le cadavre de la défunte mère.</p>
<p>« J'avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger » rappela-t-il sur un ton consterné au cadavre qui ne pouvait à présent plus lui répondre.</p>
<p>Puis il se tourna vers Kelly qui était sagement restée sous les projecteurs.</p>
<p>« Tu vois petit ange, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire » lui dit-il d'un ton expert en agitant son arme vers le corps sans vie.</p>
<p>Sur ces bonnes paroles, il traîna le gosse étourdi derrière lui et remonta sur la scène. Au passage il attrapa un ruban faisant partie du décor et s'en servit pour ligoter grossièrement le mioche. Il s'agissait de faire en sorte que Kelly réussisse son coup, et pour une première fois mieux valait éviter une cible trop mouvante.</p>
<p>Il déposa le gamin saucissonné à un bout de la scène, contre une palissade du décor, et fit signe à Kelly d'approcher.</p>
<p>La petite fille s'avança de quelques pas hésitants. Son hésitation était due au fait qu'elle ne savait pas bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La veille, elle avait simplement répété avec monsieur J. son entrée sur une scène imaginaire et le coup de feu qu'elle devrait tirer, mais rien de plus. <br/>Monsieur J. avait dit qu'elle devait s'entraîner à tirer, c'était bien ça ? Elle regarda son pistolet, monsieur J., puis le petit garçon face à elle. Alors c'était ça, sa cible ? Un petit garçon ? Kelly se rappelait d'un vieux film à la télé où un papa apprenait à son fils à tirer au fusil sur des canettes vides... Pas sur un enfant.<br/>Si elle lui tirait dessus elle risquait de lui faire mal... Peut-être même de le <em>tuer</em>. Était-ce ce que monsieur J. avait en tête ? Kelly baissa le regard. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir envie de faire ça.</p>
<p>Voyant la mine perdue de la gamine, le Joker s'en rapprocha et s'adressa doucement à elle.</p>
<p>« Kelly ? Il faut que tu tires maintenant » lui indiqua-t-il en désignant le jeune garçon du doigt.</p>
<p>Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui du clown.</p>
<p>« Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>- Parce que. C'est comme ça. »</p>
<p>Kelly ne fut pas satisfaite de cette réponse et essaya de chercher une autre explication.</p>
<p>« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Est-ce qu'il a été méchant ?</p>
<p>- Oh oui, répondit le Joker en souriant. Vraiment <em>très </em>méchant. »</p>
<p>Cette réponse lui sembla plus logique mais, pour autant, un doute subsistait toujours en elle. Comment un petit garçon, plus jeune qu'elle on aurait dit, aurait pu être "vraiment très méchant" ?</p>
<p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre.</p>
<p>- Des choses très graves, répondit le Joker. Il mérite d'être puni. »</p>
<p>Les yeux toujours accrochés à ceux du clown, la petite fille se fit la réflexion que monsieur J. semblait très sérieux et très sûr de lui. Même si elle hésitait toujours un peu, elle savait qu'elle devrait punir le petit garçon en lui tirant dessus pour ne pas décevoir son protecteur.</p>
<p>Résignée, elle soupira et regarda l'arme qu'elle avait toujours en main. Elle regarda à nouveau monsieur J. ; puis elle reporta son attention sur le petit garçon toujours prostré contre la palissade, à moitié assommé et parcouru de quelques sanglots.<br/>Lentement, Kelly leva son arme dans sa direction, essayant de viser le mieux possible – comme lui avait montré monsieur J. quelques temps plus tôt – et ce malgré ses petites mains agitées de tremblements d'angoisse.</p>
<p>Elle allait se résoudre à appuyer sur la gâchette lorsque, subitement, l'arme lui échappa des mains.</p>
<p>Kelly mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'un projectile était venu la percuter, assez fort pour la faire sauter de ses mains – qu'elle ramena instinctivement contre elle dans un mouvement de protection. La petite fille chercha des yeux ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela, et c'est alors que son regard tomba sur le projectile qui avait frappé son arme, ayant atterrit un peu plus loin sur la scène.<br/>Un projectile d'une drôle de forme, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'une chauve-souris, remarqua-t-elle.</p>
<p>Confuse, Kelly leva son regard vers monsieur J. Celui-ci avait le visage orné d'un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude. Il leva soudainement les bras en l'air, comme dans un signe de victoire.</p>
<p>« Et voici le clou du spectacle..! » s'exclama-t-il alors d'une voix emprunte de fascination.</p>
<p>A ces mots, les hommes du Joker s'agitèrent, cherchant du regard celui qui, ils le savaient parfaitement, était impatiemment attendu par leur boss.</p>
<p>D'un geste brusque le Joker attrapa Kelly et la positionna derrière lui, ne souhaitant pas que son petit jouet tombe trop vite entre les mains de son némésis.</p>
<p>Puis, comme il s'y attendait, une ombre sortit de nulle part et fondit vers lui.</p>
<p>D'un geste rapide il envoya valser la gamine un peu plus loin et fit une esquive, qui eut pour conséquence que l'ombre passa à côté de lui, le frôlant de quelques centimètres à peine.</p>
<p>Ses hommes accouraient dans leur direction alors que l'ombre qui avait fondu sur la scène, telle un oiseau de proie, se redressait face à lui, dévoilant le Batman dans sa puissante armure. Derrière son masque son regard dur se posa sur son ennemi, qui put remarquer une étincelle de colère dans les iris froides.</p>
<p>Le Joker jubilait tout en détaillant le justicier. Le Batman était enfin venu à lui ; il retrouvait enfin son parfait opposé, plus fort et déterminé que jamais.</p>
<p>« Laisse partir la petite » ordonna le justicier d'une voix grave et froide.</p>
<p>Le Joker lui répondit en un rire.</p>
<p>« Oh non, pas déjà... Vois-tu, je suis persuadé qu'elle a encore un rôle <em>important</em> à jouer. »</p>
<p>Une salve de balles envoyée par les hommes du Joker obligea alors Batman à esquiver avec une habile roulade sur le côté, effectuée dans la direction du Joker, espérant l'attraper au passage ; mais celui-ci s'était déjà mis à courir en riant, s'échappant de la scène. Au passage il attrapa Kelly par le bras, qui se releva tant bien que mal et fut forcée de s'activer pour le suivre dans sa course folle.</p>
<p>Le Joker était comme un chien courant après une voiture. Que faire maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin attrapée ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, et cela accentua son euphorie. Il était du genre à provoquer les événements, pas à prévoir ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Alors... devait-il aboyer tout en courant en rond ? Il opta plutôt pour les escalators, continuant à courir avec Kelly qui s'efforçait de le suivre tant bien que mal. Bien sûr les escalators et les étages étaient vides, et le Joker n'eut aucun mal à gravir les différents étages pendant que ce cher Batou était quelque peu occupé avec ses hommes de main.</p>
<p>Un vent de panique agita la foule. La plupart des hommes du Joker s'étaient rués sur la scène et combattaient le justicier, armes en main et pour d'autres au corps à corps. Quelques hommes de mains étaient restés pour encadrer le troupeau d'otages mais des personnes commençaient à se lever pour essayer de s'enfuir. Les hommes masqués qui étaient restés en place tirèrent des coups de feu pour essayer de discipliner la foule.</p>
<p>Donald regardait ce spectacle complètement effaré. Il se rendit subitement compte que dans son oreillette la voix de Denis, le présentateur avec qui il était en contact depuis le plateau de la chaîne d'informations, continuait à s'adresser à lui – sûrement depuis un certain temps déjà ; son état de choc ne lui avait pas permis de l'entendre jusque là.</p>
<p>« ...Bon sang Donald, répondez ! Enfin que se passe-t-il ?! »</p>
<p>Comme se réveillant d'un coma, Donald cligna des yeux et se passa une main sur son visage. Il remarqua que Mike, son coéquipier, avait sa caméra toujours en main ; il essayait à la fois de se protéger et de filmer ce qu'il se passait. S'accroupissant et se rapprochant de lui, Donald reprit alors la parole dans son micro.</p>
<p>« D-Denis... Ce qu'il se passe sous nos yeux est tout bonnement incroyable..!</p>
<p>- Donald ! s'écria le présentateur à travers l'oreillette. Enfin vous êtes avec nous ! Que se passe-t-il, répondez !</p>
<p>- C'est... C'est le Batman, répondit Donald d'une voix tremblante. Le Batman vient de surgir de nulle part et est aux prises avec les hommes du Joker... Je ne sais pas ce que- Merde ! » lâcha-t-il alors qu'un otage le bousculait.</p>
<p>Donald se recroquevilla près de Mike. Il releva la tête et, au milieu des gens qui couraient en tous sens, il se rendit compte que les hommes de main qui encadraient la foule s'étaient dispersés. Tous étaient à présent sur la scène, certains à terre, d'autres essayant encore de combattre le justicier qui enchaînait des mouvements d'attaque et de défense d'une férocité sans borne.</p>
<p>« Donald ! entendit-il à nouveau dans son oreillette. Donald, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?</p>
<p>- Je vous entends Denis. Je... Les hommes du Joker n'encadrent plus la foule, les gens commencent à se ruer vers les sorties de secours... C'est la panique ici ! »</p>
<p>Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les combats qui avaient lieu sur la scène.</p>
<p>« On- on dirait que le Batman a mis la majorité des criminels au tapis... Nous avons peut-être une chance de nous en sortir !</p>
<p>- Donald, reprit Denis. Et le Joker ? Où est passé le Joker ? »</p>
<p>Donald regarda tout autour de lui, hagard.</p>
<p>« Je... Denis, je ne vois le Joker nulle part... Je crois qu'il a réussi à s'échapper... »</p>
<p>Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le clown poursuivait toujours sa course folle. Continuant à gravir les étages grâce aux escalators, une Kelly essoufflée à sa suite, il ne cessait de rire tout en se retournant régulièrement pour voir s'ils étaient suivis.</p>
<p>Le dernier escalator les fit finalement déboucher sur le toit. Une fois leurs pieds posés sur le bitume recouvrant le centre commercial, il y eut un moment de pause. L'air frais de la fin de journée s'engouffrait dans les cheveux anarchiquement emmêlés du Joker et caressait le visage de Kelly, rougit par l'effort sous son maquillage. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient les alentours, composés des grands gratte-ciels de la ville. Du béton à perte de vue, agrémenté de nombreuses vitres réfléchissant la luminosité orangée.</p>
<p>Kelly en profita pour reprendre son souffle, essayant aussi d'apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur. Sa petite main était toujours fermement ancrée dans celle du Joker, qui l'avait tirée derrière lui en parcourant les étages. Tremblante, elle resserra sa prise ; mais le clown ne sembla pas s'en rendre particulièrement compte.</p>
<p>Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, inspira l'air frais à plein poumons. Puis, subitement, il rouvrit les yeux et fit quelque pas, traînant toujours Kelly à sa suite sans même trop le réaliser. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant les transats, les petites tables et les distributeurs de boissons qui formaient le décor du toit du centre commercial, où les acheteurs pouvaient venir se détendre entre deux courses et profiter de la vue.</p>
<p>Profiter de la vue. C'était également l'intention du Joker.</p>
<p>Il marcha en ligne droite jusqu'à arriver au bord du toit. Là, il se pencha légèrement, admirant le vide qui les séparait du sol. Combien d'étages avaient-ils parcourus ? Huit, peut-être ? A moins que ce ne soit plus ? Il n'avait pas particulièrement cherché à tenir le compte. Il réalisa néanmoins qu'ils étaient bien hauts perchés, à tel point que les voitures de police dispersées autour du vaste bâtiment ressemblaient plutôt à une série de guirlandes aux lumières bleues scintillantes.</p>
<p>Kelly voulut l'imiter et se pencha légèrement sur la rambarde, avant de reculer aussi sec. C'était vachement haut ! Un léger vertige l'avait saisie, et plutôt que de regarder en bas elle préféra regarder monsieur J. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans sa contemplation... Pas affolé le moins du monde, contrairement à elle. Kelly se demanda alors ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. En réalité elle n'avait pas bien compris tout ce qui venait de se dérouler jusque là, tout était allé tellement vite...</p>
<p>« Monsieur J. ? demanda-t-elle alors d'une petite voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »</p>
<p>Le Joker reporta son attention sur elle et remarqua qu'elle semblait toujours aussi confuse mais qu'en plus une pointe d'affolement transparaissait dans l'éclat ses petits yeux noisette.</p>
<p>Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha d'elle, la souleva par sous les aisselles pour ensuite la positionner bien contre lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, profondément, comme si leurs âmes pouvaient ainsi se connecter. Le silence flotta quelques instants autour d'eux ; puis le Joker ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui répondre. </p>
<p>Mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que Batman jaillissait déjà de l'endroit par où ils étaient eux-même arrivés.</p>
<p>Le Joker se fit la réflexion que ses hommes n'avaient vraiment pas tenus bien longtemps... Batou devait être sacrément en forme dis donc, et motivé !<br/>Le Joker se rappela alors que, la source de cette motivation, il la tenait justement dans ses bras. Il regarda Kelly à nouveau. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, accentuant encore un peu plus son sourire. Puis il s'adressa à la chauve-souris, un air ravi se peignant sur son visage maquillé.</p>
<p>« Baty, Batsy, Batou... Quel plaisir que tu sois enfin sorti de ta tanière ; et quel timing ! Tu arrives à pic pour la conclusion de notre fabuleux spectacle... Conclusion dans laquelle tu vas devoir faire un choix crucial : m'arrêter, ou sauver la gamine ?</p>
<p>- Je ferais les deux » affirma le justicier de sa voix grave tout en entamant un mouvement dans leur direction.</p>
<p>Avant que la chauve-souris ne fonde sur eux, le Joker eut juste le temps de regarder Kelly dans les yeux une dernière fois – son regard rieur profondément ancré dans le sien, confus – et de lui adresser ses dernières paroles. <br/>Comme l'on dit un secret particulièrement précieux, tout contre son oreille, il lui souffla alors du bout des lèvres :</p>
<p>« <em>Vole</em>, petit ange. »</p>
<p>D'un geste rapide, il tendit ses muscles pour soulever Kelly. Il lui lança un dernier regard agrémenté d'un large sourire alors qu'il la jetait dans le vide, par-dessus le rebord du toit du centre commercial.</p>
<p>Il vit ses petits yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et sa petite bouche former un « Oh » muet, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse finalement de sa vue, emportée par la chute.</p>
<p>Le temps sembla passer comme au ralenti pour Kelly.</p>
<p>Alors qu'elle sentait son corps emporté par le mouvement, elle regarda le visage de monsieur J. qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa vision. Elle crut le voir sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de sa vue, et il lui sembla entendre son rire, lointain.</p>
<p>Kelly n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à présent, et elle n'avait pas bien compris non plus ce qu'il venait de se passer, là, maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras de monsieur J. </p>
<p>Elle sentit un énorme frisson parcourir son corps, dû au froid et à une grande sensation de vertige qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux.</p>
<p>« <em>Vole</em>, petit ange. »</p>
<p>Les paroles de monsieur J. résonnèrent dans son esprit alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de l'air s'accélérer autour de son corps.</p>
<p>Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voler, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur J. avait longtemps répété qu'elle était un petit ange, mais au fond elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Il devait le savoir, non ? Alors, pourquoi lui demandait-il de voler ? Elle n'en était pourtant pas capable...</p>
<p>Quoique...</p>
<p>Cette sensation... C'était comme si elle flottait dans l'air, portée par un vent puissant qui l'attirait vers le bas.</p>
<p>Peut-être pourrait-elle s'envoler finalement ?</p>
<p>Peut-être que, si elle devenait un ange et déployait ses ailes, elle pourrait même voler jusqu'au paradis pour rejoindre sa maman et sa mamie ?</p>
<p>Cette idée la fit sourire. La peur qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir jusque là s'évapora alors. Si elle pouvait rejoindre sa maman et sa mamie, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. <br/>Il fallait juste qu'elle déploie ses ailes...</p>
<p>Les yeux toujours fermés, Kelly ouvrit donc grand les bras. Mais cela ne changea rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son vol. Elle était toujours irrémédiablement attirée vers le bas ; le vent était bien trop puissant...</p>
<p>C'est alors qu'elle sentit une secousse et quelque chose de dur entourer son corps. Un drôle de bruit arriva jusqu'à ses tympans, comme celui d'un câble que l'on tirerait très fort. Son vol changea brutalement de direction et elle ouvrit subitement les yeux... Mais elle ne vit rien. Tout était noir.</p>
<p>Une secousse supplémentaire plus tard, son vol s'arrêta complètement.</p>
<p>Kelly avait l'impression d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Monsieur J. ? se demanda-t-elle intérieurement, cette perspective la réjouissant déjà.</p>
<p>Lentement, le noir autour d'elle se dissipa, et le sourire qui avait commencé à se former sur son visage disparut aussitôt.<br/>Ce fut le visage du Batman se révéla à sa vue.</p>
<p>Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était le justicier qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Pas monsieur J. <br/>Un instant, elle fut impressionnée par cet homme en armure, qu'elle avait d'abord vu à la télé avant de le voir pour de vrai ce soir. Il était encore plus terrifiant d'aussi près.</p>
<p>Puis son petit regard hébété se posa sur l'environnement autour d'eux. Ils étaient au sol, dans la rue, encerclés des lumières bleues des voitures de police. Des hommes en tenue officielle se dirigeaient vers eux en courant.</p>
<p>Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le visage masqué du justicier.</p>
<p>Il ne s'agissait pas de monsieur J.</p>
<p>C'était cette horrible créature masquée.</p>
<p>C'était en le voyant arriver que monsieur J. s'était séparée d'elle. Et voilà que maintenant, en plus, cette <em>horrible </em>créature avait interrompu son vol.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Kelly se remplirent progressivement de larmes.</p>
<p>Puis, soudainement, elle se mit à crier. A s'en arracher les poumons, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, Kelly hurla alors toute sa frustration, toute sa haine contre cette horrible chauve-souris qui l'avait séparée de monsieur J. et qui avait entravé son vol, annulant ainsi toutes ses chances d'enfin rejoindre sa famille au paradis.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme le dernier de cette histoire ; néanmoins j'ai eu envie d'écrire un épilogue, en deux parties, que je posterai prochainement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Épilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne, assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de son manoir, regarda le papier qu'il avait entre les mains, songeur. Le dit papier l'informait que le dossier de candidature de la jeune Kelly Smith venait d'être acceptée par son nouveau foyer d'accueil.</p>
<p>Bruce soupira.</p>
<p>Suite à sa dernière rencontre avec le Joker, sur le toit du centre commercial, le Batman n'avait pas hésité un instant à sauter dans le vide pour rattraper la gamine que ce fou furieux avait tout simplement balancé par-dessus bord. Une fois sains et saufs sur la terre ferme, la petite s'était alors mise à hurler et à le frapper de toute la puissance de ses petits bras. Il avait fallu deux policiers pour la contenir, avant de l'emmener au poste une fois celle-ci épuisée.</p>
<p>Suite à cela elle avait fait un séjour de plusieurs semaines en service de pédopsychiatrie. Son état avait d'abord été inquiétant : elle refusait de se nourrir, refusait de parler, et éclatait par moments dans de grandes crises d'émotions et d'agressivité. La médecin psychiatre qui l'avait suivie avait instauré un traitement médicamenteux pour essayer de stabiliser son état mental. Bruce ne savait pas si c'était entièrement grâce à cela ou pas, mais la petite fille avait peu à peu retrouvé un comportement plus équilibré : elle avait recommencé à manger, ses crises se faisaient moins fréquentes et moins violentes, et elle disait parfois quelques phrases. Ça avait été une petite victoire.</p>
<p>S'était alors posée la question de l'après.</p>
<p>Un dossier présentant son cas avait été étudié par le tribunal. Car la petite fille avait tout de même commis un meurtre, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Cependant, au vu de son jeune âge et du facteur aggravant qu'était sa relation avec le Joker, il avait été jugé préférable pour son rétablissement qu'elle n'aille pas en Maison d'Arrêt pour enfants ; mieux valait qu'on lui trouve un lieu de vie plus propice à sa réadaptation.</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne, dans son rôle de brave milliardaire, avait alors proposé pour elle une place dans l'Orphelinat Wayne ; en effet, les recherches avaient démontré que la jeune Kelly n'avait plus de famille vivante pour s'occuper d'elle. <br/>
Ça avait donc été l'orphelinat. Du mois pour les premiers temps.</p>
<p>Bruce avait rapidement eu des retours comme quoi elle était "trop difficile" à prendre en charge, se montrant agressive envers les autres enfants et les professionnels ; et l'équipe de l'orphelinat avait fini par opter pour une réorientation. Le service de pédopsychiatrie avait proposé de la reprendre, mais Bruce avait cherché une autre solution : il n'était pas convaincu qu'un service de psychiatrie soit le meilleur endroit où grandir pour une enfant. Jouant de ses relations, il avait fini par trouver une place de libre dans une Maison d'Enfants à Caractère Social de la ville. Le papier qu'il avait actuellement entre les mains signifiait que la jeune Kelly y était bel et bien acceptée.</p>
<p>Nouveau soupir.</p>
<p>Bruce repensa alors à ce soir-là, sur le toit du centre commercial. Bien sûr il n'avait pas hésité à sauter pour rattraper la gamine. Pour autant il ne s'était pas résolu à faire de « choix » comme le lui avait dit le Joker. « Je ferais les deux » lui avait répondu le Batman, une certitude emprunte de promesse. Et c'était bel et bien ce qu'il s'était passé : c'était juste que l'enfant avait été prioritaire ; l'arrestation du Joker s'était effectuée dans un second temps.</p>
<p>Après la mort de Harvey Dent, le Batman avait décidé de ranger sa cape. Il avait tenu bon malgré les nombreux appels de la ville en détresse ; mais il avait dû se décider à re-sortir son costume pour aller sauver la jeune Kelly, ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser plus longtemps sombrer dans la folie du Joker. Pour autant, il n'était pas dans l'optique de redevenir le Batman pour de bon. Alors, après ce sauvetage, il avait rangé sa cape à nouveau.</p>
<p>Néanmoins il n'avait pas laissé tombé la capture du Joker. Le justicier avait disparu de la circulation, mais à la place c'était Bruce Wayne qui s'était manifesté. Le milliardaire avait fait don au département de police de la ville, et plus particulièrement à Jim Gordon en qui il avait tout confiance, d'un lot de nouvelles technologies développées par Wayne Enterprise pouvant plus que les aider dans leur travail. A présent, un service spécial de la police de la ville était presque aussi bien équipé que l'avait été le Batman.</p>
<p>Grâce à ce nouvel équipement, la traque du Joker avait pu être un succès. Cela ne s'était certes pas fait du jour au lendemain et avait été particulièrement fastidieux, mais au final le Joker avait pu être arrêté et avait depuis été conduit à l'asile d'Arkham. Et cette fois-ci, pas question qu'il s'en échappe.</p>
<p>Batman avait donc directement sauvé la vie de la jeune Kelly.</p>
<p>Et, indirectement, il avait permis l'arrestation du Joker.</p>
<p>Il avait tenu sa promesse.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Le Joker était plus ou moins confortablement allongé sur son lit de fortune, dans la magnifique cellule où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps dernièrement. Apparemment l'isolement était de mise pour plus longtemps que la dernière fois ; il n'avait jusque là eu le droit de sortir que pour aller dans les douches communes pleines de moisissures et pour rencontrer sa psy. Il n'était pas encore question qu'il aille rejoindre le reste de ses joyeux congénères pour les repas. Dommage ! Aussi asocial qu'il puisse être, il aurait bien aimé être de la partie ; non pas par plaisir, mais par curiosité : il s'agissait là des meilleurs moments où glaner des informations sur le monde extérieur. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il se posait tout un tas de questions. Quel temps faisait-il dehors ? L'équipe des Yankees avait-elle gagné son dernier match ? Batman jouait-il toujours à la chauve-souris terrée dans sa grotte ? Kelly était-elle devenue folle à lier ?</p>
<p>Il se gratta l'arrête du nez, pensif.</p>
<p>Concernant Batman, c'était très probable qu'il joue toujours au petit martyr obligé de se retirer du monde. Il n'y avait que le sort de la petite Kelly qui l'avait poussé à sortir de sa cachette ; mais après ça, il avait de nouveau disparu de la circulation – alors que, pourtant, le Joker continuait encore à arpenter les rues et à semer le chaos. Il en était rapidement venu à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait que Kelly qui permettait de faire sortir le grand chevalier noir... Alors, quelques temps après l'épisode du centre commercial, le Joker avait décidé d'aller la chercher. Tout simplement. Si c'était le meilleur moyen de faire venir Batou à lui...</p>
<p>Mais il avait alors eu la surprise, tandis qu'il se rendait avec ses hommes sur le chemin du service de pédopsychiatrie où la gamine avait été larguée, de voir débarquer non pas un grande ombre noire mais une ribambelle de policier dans un attirail tout neuf. Comment avaient-ils su où l'intercepter ? Comment avaient-ils obtenu ces nouveaux bolides et ces nouvelles armes neutralisantes ? Quelque chose lui soufflait à l'oreille que ce cher Batou n'y était peut-être pas pour rien... Il avait été néanmoins déçu de voir que celui-ci ne s'était pas donné la peine de se déplacer en personne pour son arrestation. <br/>
Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, s'était-il repris. S'il n'avait pas voulu se montrer sur ce coup-là, alors le Joker concocterait des coups encore plus grandioses, plus violents. Tout simplement. Pour ce faire, il fallait juste qu'il sorte de cet asile ; ce qui ne saurait tarder, bien sûr. Oh peut-être que cette fois-ci cela lui prendrait un peu plus de temps que la dernière fois, d'accord. Mais pas de problème. Il allait s'armer de patience, puis il quitterait cet endroit en temps voulu.</p>
<p>En attendant, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien devenir la petite Kelly. Il était plus que certain de l'avoir marquée à vie. Quelques bons traumatismes, rien de mieux pour forger un enfant ! Alors... Était-elle toujours dans ce service de psychiatrie pour enfants, hm ? Était-elle en isolement, comme lui, ou bien en train de gambader au milieu de mioches tous plus tarés les uns que les autres ? Ou bien... Peut-être avait-elle trouvé une gentille petite famille d'accueil ? Le Joker imagina son petit ange assassiner sauvagement d'éventuels parents adoptifs tout mielleux.<br/>
Il eut un grand sourire.</p>
<p>Quoi qu'il advienne, il était sûr que Kelly serait amenée à faire de <em>grandes</em> choses.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Kelly était accueillie dans cette Maison d'Enfants à Caractère Social. Le terme "Maison" était véritablement approprié : elle vivait, avec une vingtaine d'autres enfants, dans l'une des vieilles et très grandes maisons de la ville de Gotham, qui avait été quelques dizaines d'années auparavant transformée en lieu d'accueil pour enfants dits "en difficulté". </p>
<p>Kelly n'avait au départ pas bien compris cette appellation, ne voyant pas en quoi elle pouvait être considérée comme "en difficulté". Concernant les autres enfants, pas de doute par contre : ils étaient tous plus bêtes et plus agités les uns que les autres à son goût, elle les trouvait vraiment <em>difficiles </em>à supporter. <br/>
Franchement, en les regardant, elle s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici.</p>
<p>Au départ elle s'était vivement opposée à ce nouveau lieu de vie, souhaitant retourner dehors, si possible dans le petit appartement dans lequel elle avait eu l'habitude de vivre. Elle avait même espéré que monsieur J. l'y attendrait peut-être. Mais elle avait fini par apprendre que monsieur J. avait été arrêté par la police et avait été enfermé. Kelly n'avait pour autant pas perdu espoir. Peut-être que lorsqu'il sortirait, il viendrait la chercher ? Elle avait donc attendu. Longtemps. Puis elle avait fini par se résoudre : monsieur J. ne sortirait peut-être pas tout de suite. Alors que faire en attendant ? Et bien, peu à peu, elle avait fini par s'accommoder de sa nouvelle vie... <br/>
Juste en attendant, bien sûr.</p>
<p>Kelly n'était pas du genre à faire ami-ami avec les autres enfants d'ici. Comme dit plus tôt, elle trouvait ceux-ci particulièrement stupides ; elle les ignorait donc. Il n'y en avait eu qu'un seul qu'elle n'avait pas pu ignorer : Alex, un grand de douze ans, qui était venu l'embêter dès les premiers jours. Au départ Kelly ne savait pas trop si celui-ci voulait jouer ou était un peu bizarre ; mais très rapidement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était en fait <em>méchant</em> : il l'avait poussée dans la boue, lui avait tiré les cheveux... N'ayant pas oublié l'apprentissage de monsieur J., Kelly avait donc décidé que ce Alex devait être puni. <br/>
Elle avait cherché un couteau, mais cela était difficile à se procurer dans cette maison : le seul endroit où l'on pouvait trouver des couteaux était la cuisine, qui était la plupart du temps fermée aux enfants. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas eu de pistolet à sa disposition non plus. Alors, un matin, tandis que Alex était en train de jouer les gros bras près de la balançoire, Kelly avait trouvé un bâton assez pointu par terre puis s'était approchée de lui. D'un geste vif elle lui avait violemment tapé la jambe avec la pointe du bâton, puis une fois Alex à terre elle s'était acharnée à lui frapper le cou. Mais cela avait été bien moins efficace qu'avec un couteau. De plus des éducateurs étaient vite arrivés, l'arrachant à sa punition, et Alex ne s'en sortant qu'avec quelques bleus violacés et de vilaines écorchures. <br/>
Cela avait d'abord frustré Kelly, qui n'avait pas réussi à mener à bien sa mission ; mais elle s'en était finalement contentée envoyant que Alex n'osait plus s'approcher d'elle après ça. Sa punition n'avait pas été complète – elle ne l'avait pas tué, malheureusement – mais cela avait tout de même était assez efficace.</p>
<p>Après cela il n'y avait pas eu d'autre incident majeur. Ignorant les autres enfants, Kelly avait donc prit l'habitude de jouer seule dans son coin, soit dans un endroit du jardin où les autres étaient interdits d'approcher – elle y veillait particulièrement – soit dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait peu à peu décorée de jolis dessins, surtout composés de princesses et de clowns. C'était comme ça qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Et à vrai dire, le temps passait de plus en plus vite...</p>
<p>L'année dernière, pour ses sept ans, l'éducatrice nommée Mandy lui avait demandé ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir pour cette occasion. Bien sûr Kelly avait immédiatement répondu « un grooos gâteau au chocolat ! », détaillant précisément le type de gâteau qu'elle avait eu pour ses six ans, à l'époque dégusté avec monsieur J. <br/>
Puis, le jour de son anniversaire, Mandy lui avait présenté sous ses yeux ébahis un beau et grand gâteau enrobé de chocolat. Kelly s'était sentie heureuse.</p>
<p>Alors, aujourd'hui, Kelly se demandait bien comment cette journée allait se dérouler. Car aujourd'hui, elle fêtait déjà ses huit ans ! Ce qu'elle aurait adoré, c'est que monsieur J. soit là pour son anniversaire. Mais elle avait compris que ce n'était pas possible ; du moins pas pour le moment. Elle aurait bien aimé que Mandy soit là aussi, mais aujourd'hui elle ne travaillait pas. Kelly avait été déçue de savoir que ce serait ce gros balourd de Tim, un éducateur qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout parce que c'était rien qu'un gros débile, qui serait en poste ce jour et s'occuperait donc de son anniversaire. Malgré tout, elle espérait que Tim ferait aussi bien que Mandy l'année précédente...</p>
<p>Elle attendait donc l'éducateur au milieu des escaliers de la grande maisonnée. Le temps commençait à lui paraître long... Puis les portes de la grande bâtisse s'ouvrirent enfin, révélant Tim qui entra avec un carton typique des boulangeries, dans lequel devait sûrement se trouver un délicieux gâteau au chocolat comme elle l'avait demandé.</p>
<p>Kelly sauta sur ses jambes, dévala l'escalier et accourut aux côtés de Tim.</p>
<p>« Alors, alors ? demanda-t-elle toute excitée.</p>
<p>- Du calme Kelly, répondit l'éducateur. Viens avec moi dans la cuisine. »</p>
<p>L'homme sortit un petit trousseau de clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte qui était le plus souvent fermée à clé. Kelly pénétra à sa suite dans la cuisine – où elle avait déjà pu aller quelques fois, lorsque les enfants cuisinaient pour un atelier ou pour une fête spéciale, comme ils l'avaient fait à Noël par exemple.</p>
<p>Tim posa la boîte de la boulangerie sur la table et regarda la petite fille des les yeux.</p>
<p>« Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses, d'accord ? »</p>
<p>Kelly hocha la tête, impatiente, le sourire aux lèvres. Tim ouvrit la boîte, révélant ainsi son contenu. Mais, à cette vision, le sourire de Kelly disparut peu à peu de son visage.</p>
<p>« C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.</p>
<p>- C'est un gâteau au citron » répondit Tim en désignant le gâteau à la couleur pâle.</p>
<p>Kelly cligna des yeux, surprise, puis agacée. Tim était vraiment un gros, <em>très gros</em> débile. N'avait-il donc pas compris que c'était un gâteau au chocolat qu'elle voulait ?</p>
<p>« Mais moi je veux un gâteau au chocolat, lui rappela-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Je sais Kelly, répondit l'éducateur. Mais tu sais aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, et je n'ai réussi à trouver qu'une seule boulangerie ouverte. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix tu sais... J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait. Regarde, il a l'air bon quand même, non ?</p>
<p>- Non » répondit Kelly d'une voix froide.</p>
<p>Kelly serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en elle. Ce gros débile de Tim n'avait rien compris, n'était bon à rien, et n'était qu'un gros tas de fumier puant. Voilà.</p>
<p>« Kelly... reprit le jeune professionnel.</p>
<p>- Non ! hurla-t-elle alors. T'as rien compris ! T'es vraiment trop bête ! Moi je veux un gâteau au chocolat ! AU CHOCOLAT ! »</p>
<p>Kelly se mit à crier de tous ses poumons sous le regard du jeune homme.</p>
<p>« Je comprends que tu sois déçue Kelly, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour crier et s'énerver. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que ce gâteau-là. Je sais que tu en voulais un au chocolat mais il n'y en avait plus.</p>
<p>- Tu mens ! cria la petite fille.</p>
<p>- Non Kelly, c'est la vérité.  Alors calme-toi et-</p>
<p>- Non ! Non, non, et non ! »</p>
<p>Kelly tapait du pied maintenant, les poings toujours serrés de fureur et les joues rouges de colère.</p>
<p>« Ça suffit, coupa Tim sur un ton sans appel. Soit tu te calmes et on trouve une solution ensemble, soit tu montes te calmer dans ta chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?</p>
<p>- Je suis une gentille petite fille ! continua-t-elle toujours en criant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. J'ai mérité un bon gâteau ! Un gâteau au <em>chocolat </em>!</p>
<p>- Stop ! C'est bon le choix est fait : tu files dans ta chambre et tu n'en sortiras qu'une fois que tu seras calmée. »</p>
<p>Le regard autoritaire rencontra celui empli de fureur de la petite fille.</p>
<p>« Vas-y, lui ordonna-t-il. Ou alors c'est moi qui t'y emmènes. »</p>
<p>Kelly lui jeta un regard noir. Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le meuble à côté d'elle et partit de la cuisine en courant. Hors de question que ce grand idiot joue les papa et aille la punir dans sa chambre comme un bébé. Elle irait par elle-même, s'enfermerait, et ne laisserait plus personne entrer. Et elle-même n'en sortirait plus d'ailleurs. Plus jamais.</p>
<p>Gravissant les escaliers à toute vitesse, elle donna ensuite un nouveau grand coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée ; puis elle la claqua très fort derrière elle pour la refermer, attrapa son lit et le poussa de toutes ses forces pour qu'il bloque la porte. <br/>
N'étant toujours pas calmée, elle donna ensuite plusieurs coups dans la grande armoire en bois qui contenait ses vêtements, jusqu'à se fatiguer.</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard Kelly soufflait, haletante, alors qu'elle se décidait à s'avachir sur son lit. Elle s'y jeta sans ménagement puis écarta les bras et les jambes au milieu des couvertures défaites, et fixa le plafond d'un air absent.</p>
<p>Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Tim, pensa-t-elle. Il était vraiment, <em>vraiment</em> trop stupide. N'avait-il vraiment pas compris que c'était important pour elle ? Il lui <em>fallait </em>un gâteau au chocolat ! C'en était presque vital.<br/>
Ce gâteau n'était pas qu'une simple sucrerie, un simple plaisir : c'était tout un symbole, celui de son anniversaire certes, mais aussi le rappel du plus beau souvenir de sa vie, c'est-à-dire le moment où monsieur J. lui avait donné un doux baiser sur le front ; et par là également le symbole de la possibilité de retrouver une famille lorsqu'on a perdu la première – comme ça avait été le cas grâce à sa rencontre avec monsieur J.</p>
<p>Vraiment, Tim n'avait <em>rien</em> compris.</p>
<p>Ou bien...</p>
<p>Peut-être avait-il compris en fait ? Kelly avait tout de même <em>longuement</em> insisté sur le fait qu'elle voulait un gâteau au chocolat. Que c'était important pour elle... <br/>
Et si Tim avait compris en réalité, mais qu'il ne lui en donnait pas parce qu'il était... méchant ?Les yeux de Kelly s'arrondirent à cette pensée.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Tim, mais elle s'était toujours efforcée d'être un minimum gentille avec lui. Parce qu'elle était une <em>gentille</em> petite fille, tout simplement. Mais peut-être que Tim ne l'aimait pas non plus... sauf que lui ne faisait pas d'effort envers elle. Pourquoi ne pas faire l'effort d'être gentil ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait l'effort de lui trouver un gâteau au chocolat ? Peut-être parce qu'il était, en fait, une méchante personne. Peut-être bien, oui... C'était logique, en y pensant. Tim jouait les débiles mais était en fait méchant, <em>très</em> méchant. Il bernait son monde en faisait croire qu'il était stupide pour mieux se moquer et faire du mal aux gentilles petites filles comme elle... <br/>
Méchant Tim.</p>
<p>Kelly eut un petit sourire tordu alors qu'elle avait une pensée réconfortante : les méchantes personnes méritaient d'être punies...</p>
<p>Elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps elle avait passé là, sur son lit, à réfléchir. Ce fut la voix de Tim, audible derrière la porte de sa chambre, qui la sortit de ses pensées.</p>
<p>« Kelly ? » appela la voix de l'éducateur depuis le couloir.</p>
<p>La petite fille ne répondit pas. La voix du jeune homme était douce, pour autant elle ne se laisserait pas avoir : Tim était méchant. Il essayait de jouer aux gentils pour la berner et être encore plus méchant avec elle après, Kelly en était absolument sûre.</p>
<p>« Kelly ? appela-t-il de nouveau. Est-ce que tu es calmée ? »</p>
<p>Toujours pas de réponse. Elle ne comptait pas répondre à ce gros méchant-débile.</p>
<p>« Écoute Kelly... Si tu es calmée, je te propose quelque chose. Il nous reste des tablettes de chocolat, alors je te propose qu'on les fasse fondre et qu'on recouvre le gâteau. Ça te dit qu'on fasse un joli nappage ensemble ? »</p>
<p>Le fourbe, méchant, odieux personnage ; il essayait vainement de l'appâter. Croyait-il vraiment que quelques morceaux de chocolat fondu remplaceraient le parfait symbole de son anniversaire ? <br/>
Vraiment trop stupide.</p>
<p>« Bon, reprit la voix sur un ton un peu plus impatient. Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Tu restes dans ta chambre à bouder ou bien tu viens à la cuisine avec moi ? »</p>
<p>Les yeux de Kelly s'arrondirent à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. <br/>
La cuisine..!</p>
<p>Doucement, Kelly s'assit sur son lit tandis que l'idée germait un peu plus dans son esprit. Puis, résolue, elle se mit debout et poussa son lit, dégageant ainsi la porte. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et le visage de Tim apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur.</p>
<p>« Tu es calmée ? » demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Craignant que sa voix ne la trahisse, Kelly hocha simplement la tête dans un « oui » silencieux et mensonger.</p>
<p>« Bien, reprit l'éducateur. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi pour arranger le gâteau ? »</p>
<p>Nouveau oui silencieux. Tim lui fit alors un sourire et l'invita à le suivre. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers.</p>
<p>« C'est très bien Kelly, lui dit alors l'éducateur. Avec le temps tu arrives de mieux en mieux à contrôler tes colères ; tu peux être fière de toi. »</p>
<p>Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de la petite fille, dont l'attention était uniquement fixée sur son nouvel objectif.</p>
<p>« On va faire en sorte que tu passes un bon anniversaire quand même, d'accord ? On va arranger le gâteau et puis après tu recevras ton cadeau. »</p>
<p>Face à ce silence, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la cuisine, Tim marqua une pause et lui lança un regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés.</p>
<p>« C'est d'accord Kelly ? »</p>
<p>Elle sentit qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose pour le rassurer.</p>
<p>« Ok » lâcha-t-elle simplement.</p>
<p>Cela sembla convenir à l'éducateur, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Puis il rouvrit la cuisine avec son trousseau de clé, et d'un geste invita Kelly à pénétrer à l'intérieur.</p>
<p>« J'ai mis le gâteau au frigo le temps que tu te calmes. Tu veux bien l'attraper ? »</p>
<p>Obéissant docilement, Kelly alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit pour se saisir de cette infâme pâtisserie que Tim lui avait si <em>gentiment</em> offert. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci était en train d'attraper trois tablettes de chocolat. Il les posa sur la grande table et invita Kelly à faire de même avec le gâteau.</p>
<p>« On va faire fondre le chocolat au bain-marie, expliqua le jeune éducateur. Tu sais comment on fait ? »</p>
<p>Kelly hocha la tête pour lui signifier que non.</p>
<p>« Bon, alors toi tu vas couper le chocolat en petits morceaux et moi je vais faire chauffer de l'eau dans la casserole, tu vas voir. »</p>
<p>Tim se retourna pour attraper les ustensiles dont il avait besoin. Ce fut le moment que Kelly choisit pour mettre son plan en action.</p>
<p>Aussi rapidement que discrètement, elle se dirigea vers le tiroir où, elle le savait, étaient rangés les couteaux. Une fois le tiroir ouvert elle attrapa le premier qui lui sembla avoir un bout bien pointu, presque autant que celui que monsieur J. lui avait offert à l'époque.<br/>
Son regard se posa sur Tim.</p>
<p>Celui-ci s'affairait un peu plus loin à allumer les plaques de la gazinière. Il se retourna vers Kelly, s'apprêtant apparemment à lui dire quelque chose – mais ses mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension, alors qu'il regardait la petite fille foncer vers lui, un éclat argenté brillant dans sa main. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle le lui planta violemment dans la jambe droite que Tim se rendit compte qu'ils'agissait d'un couteau, et il sentit un vent de panique déferler en lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?!</p>
<p>Sous le choc et la douleur, il tomba à terre alors que Kelly retirait le couteau de sa chair, un sourire figé sur son visage juvénile et une inquiétante lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Tim chercha à reculer pour se protéger de ce petit démon. La douleur irradia dans toute sa jambe.</p>
<p>« Putain ! Merde, Kelly qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse la gamine fondit à nouveau sur lui, couteau en main, en direction de sa deuxième jambe. Tim essaya de la repousser d'un coup de pied paniqué mais son geste imprécis n'empêcha pas la lame de taillader son mollet.</p>
<p>Dans de grands gestes anarchiques, l'éducateur essaya à nouveau de reculer, tout en cherchant à se défendre, mais aussi à se saisir de son téléphone portable professionnel qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il lui fallait de l'aide, tout de suite, avant que cette gamine complètement tarée ne le-</p>
<p>Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sous l'effroi en voyant que Kelly avait réussi à le contourner et à s'approcher de lui en rampant sous les chaises de la cuisine. Brandissant le couteau ensanglanté, elle le planta cette fois-ci dans le bras que l'éducateur avait levé juste à temps pour protéger son visage. Un nouveau cri retentit alors dans la cuisine.</p>
<p>Tandis qu'il ramenait son bras meurtri contre sa poitrine par réflexe, Kelly en profita pour l'assaillir à nouveau. Cette fois, elle parvint à son but : son couteau se planta sans aucune difficulté dans la gorge de Tim, qui laissa échapper un affreux gargarisme tandis qu'un peu de sang franchissait ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi paniqués mais, au fil que les secondes s'écoulaient, ils se faisaient de plus en plus vitreux. Sa main droite, qui tenait le téléphone portable qu'il avait tout juste réussi à attraper, se rabaissa lentement puis tomba mollement le long de son corps. Assis dans une drôle de position, son corps se détendit peu à peu alors que le silence s'installait dans la pièce.</p>
<p>Kelly se releva doucement, essuyant ses mains tâchées de son sang sur son pantalon. Elle regarda le corps sans vie de Tim, satisfaite.</p>
<p>Tim était tellement débile qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, n'avait rien vu venir, et était mort à présent. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle. Un gros méchant aussi stupide ne méritait pas de vivre. Au moins il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal à elle, et ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il avait été parfaitement puni. Un large sourire étira le visage de la petite fille.</p>
<p>Marchant dans la flaque de sang sans s'en soucier, Kelly tourna le dos au cadavre de l'éducateur et franchit les portes de la cuisine.</p>
<p>Le calme régnait dans la maison, les autres enfants devant être soit à la sieste pour les plus petits, soit en train de jouer dehors pour les autres – avec la deuxième éducatrice qui devait surveiller ce petit monde. D'ailleurs, avait-elle entendu ce qu'ils'était passé ? Allait-elle arriver en courant et sermonner Kelly ? A vrai dire celle-ci s'en fichait ; si l'éducatrice venait pour être méchante avec elle, puisqu'elle avait gardé son couteau, elle pourrait la punir aussi. Donc, pas de problème.</p>
<p>Et puis, à vrai dire, elle avait quelque chose de bien plus important en tête.</p>
<p>Kelly franchit la grande double-porte en bois qui donnait sur le jardin et se dirigea ensuite vers le grillage qui encadrait l'institution. Agilement, elle l'escalada sans trop de problème puis sauta de l'autre côté, atterrissant sur le trottoir de la rue. Une fois sur ses deux pieds Kelly se mit tranquillement en marche, son objectif bien en tête.</p>
<p>Pas question de laisser tomber.</p>
<p>Elle comptait bien en trouver, elle, un bon gâteau au chocolat !</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, cette fanfiction est officiellement terminée. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu. Au passage, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !</p>
<p>See you</p>
<p>ReiPan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>